Quidditch Love 3: Dark Sides
by Princess Basketcase
Summary: It's the 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry's adventures deepen a lot more. Alex without Oliver, and she discovers more about herself. Will her past affect her now? Sequel to Quidditch Love 2. **UPDATED** QUDDITCH CUP FINALS!!! R/R!!!
1. A New Year

Hi there again! Well I'm back from my trip and took a real long break. I've thought about writing a new story and I had my dear friend 'Kris' choose for me after giving her a sneak preview. So she chose QL3 over a new story. So here I am again startin' another sequel to the series. Anyways, lemme give you the prologue.

Prologue

I have skipped the 4th year in Hogwarts because not much would be describable. Besides…how could it be a Quidditch story without Quidditch? So the story starts in Alex's 5th year. Oliver isn't in Hogwarts and is in the Puddlemere United reserve team and was moved to Wales. This makes the story interesting.

Now that Oliver is gone, there isn't a Quidditch Captain and a keeper. Now it's up to the team to hold try-outs for the Gryffindor Keeper. Not only that, how's Alex supposed to deal with distractions while Oliver is gone. In her fourth year, she wasn't really worried since the Triwizard Tournament took place. Will anyone take Oliver's place?

In the other side, Oliver moved to Wales. It was farther from Hogwarts than before. How will he know that Alex is safe? Will another girl come in his life and take Alex's place? And another problem is wandering around. For Hermione, this is serious. The teachers in Hogwarts are checking the scores from their exams and will determine who would be the next Prefects.

For Harry, he still loves playing Seeker in the team and enjoys the company of Kris being there too. But the thing is, after all those years being popular, the thought of Voldemort keeps roaming in his head. He couldn't have the thought of having to face him again. Will everyone solve their problems and deal with the new things coming?

QL3: Keeping A Distant Love

Chapter 1: A New Year

"ALEX!!!!" Mrs. Levons shouted from the living room. Alex woke up and she accidentally knocked down her lamp. The lamp broke into pieces.

"Uh oh." Alex moaned. She couldn't hear any footsteps coming. "Dammit! I'm not old enough to use magic out of school yet!!!" She was frustrated.

"Magic for what?" A voice asked. It was her mom. She apparated into Alex's room. She looked at the floor and saw broken pieces. She sighed. "Be careful next time Alex." She said as she pulled out her wand. "Reparo!" The lamp was fixed and back on top of the side table. She put her wand back in her pocket. "Now that's settled. Take a shower and change into your clothes now. You're going to take Winnie with you to Diagon Alley today."

Alex threw her pillow. "Why do I have to take her?! Can't you come with us?!" 

"Isn't Oliver going with you?" her mom asked with her arms on her waist.

Alex was silent for a while. "Yeah…"

"See! Don't worry, I trust Oliver and you to take Winnie around to buy her materials for her first year at Hogwarts. Show her around, let her get used to things. Come on now, get ready. Breakfast is almost done." She apparated again. Someone knocked on the door.

"You're going to take me with you right?" It was Winnie. She was dressed and ready to go.

"Yeah, just wait for me." Said Alex.

"Ok." She left the room.

After she took a shower, she changed into her clothes and wore the necklace and bracelet Oliver gave her. Then she rushed down the stairs.

"Good Morning dad." She greeted as she drank her juice.

"Good Morning Alex, early start again this year. You've got almost a month left till school starts." He said.

"Yeah I know," said Alex finishing her juice. "But it gets crowded next week." Someone appeared and fell on the couch.

"OW!!!"

"What was that?!" Winnie asked. They all drew near the couch. It was Oliver.

"Oliver?" Mrs. Levons was staring at him.

"Hi Aunt Eve. Ow." He got up rubbing his head. "Uncle Will, Winnie."

"Hi Oliver." Winnie greeted.

"Alex?" Oliver smiled.

"Hi." She smiled too. She laughed. "Did you use the Floo Powder?"

"Yeah, rough trip."

"Be careful with Floo Powder dear. It's dangerous once you lose concentration on your destination." Alex's mom said. Oliver nodded.

"Well, we all have to get going now." Oliver said.

"Yeah, don't want to catch the crowd. Oh yeah, money mom?" Alex stuck out her hand. 

"Will handle your kids." She said as she walked away.

"Okay Alex, here's 100 galleons. Spend them for both of you and buy your lunch. Make sure not to spend it all. Have fun and be back after lunch. Be careful." He gave the money to Alex. "Bye sweetheart." He kissed Winnie.

"Come on Win, let's go. Bye dad!" Alex went to the door to the backyard.

"Bye Aunt Eve! Bye Uncle Will!" Oliver shouted.

"You too Oliver. Oh and make sure to call the Knight Bus!!!" Alex's dad said.

"Okay, Oliver you should light your wand up. You've graduated already." Alex told him. 

Oliver nodded. He pointed his wand up into the air and muttered something. Sparks were coming out of the tip. In 1 minute, the bus came.

"Oliver, Alex. Hello again. Ah, is this your sister Alex?" Stuart asked.

"Yeah. This is Winnie." Alex introduced her and Winnie waved.

"Hello Winnie. So, to Diagon Alley again I suppose. Where's the stop?" Stuart asked.

"Flourish and Blotts." Oliver replied.

"Okay, hop on."

When they arrived, they started buying their books and a cauldron for Winnie. After buying them, they went to buy Winnie an owl or a cat.

"What do you want Win?" Oliver asked.

"Hmm, a cat." She answered.

"Okay then." Alex went up to the manager. "Hi um, which cat you think suits my sister the best?"

"Hmmm. You like this one?" the man asked. It had gray and black stripes with yellow eyes. Winnie shook her head. "What about this?" The cat had orange and yellow striped with very tall ears and green eyes. Winnie shook her head again. He sighed. He looked to the corner. "Ah!" He walked to the corner. "What about this one?"

The cat was black and had a white tummy. It had nice blue round eyes and wasn't a fully-grown cat. "Yeah! I'll take this one!" Alex paid for the cat and the cat was put in a cage. 

"What are you going to name her?" Alex asked as they walked to Ollivander's.

"Hmmm. I'll name her Puffle. She has puffy black fur." Winnie smiled.

When they arrived at Ollivander's, Mr. Ollivander was writing on a piece of parchment.

"Ah, Miss Levons and Mr. Wood, how may I help you today? You two have wands already." He stood up.

"My sister needs a wand for her first year at Hogwarts." Alex told him.

"Ah, okay." He brought back a box and pulled out a wand. "Hmm, 7 ½ inches, Cedar wood, and a Unicorn hair. This will fit you young miss."

Winnie held the wand. "Winnie, say this pointing at that book. Waddiwasi." Alex told her.

"Waddiwasi?" Winnie asked. Alex nodded. "Here goes." She said pointing at the book. "Waddiwasi!"

The book zoomed to the corner of the room. "Yeah, this fits. The spell works perfectly." Said Alex.

"Yeah, I think so too." Winnie agreed. 

Next they headed for the robes store. Alex bought a new dress robe and Winnie bought a black robe. 

"Hey let's head for Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Oliver suggested.

"Sure. Whoa, I still have 40 galleons left. Hmm, I think I have some in my wallet." She searched for her wallet. "Wow, I save money. That totals up to 70 galleons."

"You could buy some new stuff there." Oliver said.

When they got there, the Nimbus Two Thousand and Three was out for sale for 200 galleons.

"That's some expensive stuff." Alex said.

"You have a faster one right?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah, a lot faster." Alex said.

"Do you have a broomstick Winnie?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but it's a Nimbus Two Thousand and One only." Winnie replied.

"At least you have something from the Nimbus series." Oliver said. 

They bought new gloves and Alex bought a polish for broomsticks.

When they got back home, Alex received a letter.

"Alex, there's a letter from Hogwarts." Her mom said.

"Are you in trouble?" Oliver asked.

"Don't think so." Alex said. Alex took the letter and gave it back. "You read it mom."

"Okay, if you say so."

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Levons,_

_ I am very pleased to inform you that your daughter, Alexandra Jeneva Levons, has become a Prefect of Gryffindor. She has shown great academic excellence and very good sportsmanship. This is a very great honor for students and your daughter has become one of them. For Gryffindor, she joins Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Timothy Avery. In behalf of all the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I myself look forward in seeing your daughter succeed much more this year as a Prefect._

_ Sincerely,_

Professor M. McGonagall

"A PREFECT?!!!" Alex yelled wide-opened.

How was that for the first chapter? Pretty boring you may think, but this is really the beginning so expect the best to come! R&R!!!


	2. At the Burrow

Yup that's just the beginning of the story so, you'll get to know more later. Anyways, there's a lot more to come! Just you wait and see! Here's chapter 2!

At the Burrow

        "A Prefect?" Oliver tried to make sure.

        "Aren't Prefects smart people?" Winnie asked.

        "Yes Alex is a Prefect and yes Prefects are smart." Alex's mom answered.

        "No way, I can't be a…prefect?!" Alex said furiously.

        "Alex this is an honor. You should be proud." Her dad said cheerfully.

        "I know but, I don't want to be a Prefect. They are all smart and…brainy." Said Alex.

        "Alex, you can't withdraw. It's a privilege given to you." Her mom added.

        Alex sighed. "I just don't want to be thought of as a brain."

        "You won't be, you play Quidditch too, so they won't think you're some geek." Oliver assured her.

        "Oliver's right dear, besides, it's a great honor and tons of students know you. There's nothing to worry about." Her mom agreed.

        "I guess…"Alex sighed. Suddenly, the phone rang. Oliver was next to the phone, so he picked it up.

        "Hello?" Oliver answered.

        "Hello. Is Alex there?" the voice asked.

        "Um yes, she is. Who is this?" Oliver asked.

        "Oliver?!" the voice yelled. It was Hermione. 

        "Hermione?" he wondered.

        "Yeah it's me! Did Alex get the letter?" Hermione asked.

        "Oh yeah the letter. Yes she's got it. Congratulations to you too." Said Oliver.

        "Oh thank you. Can I please speak to her?" Hermione asked politely.

        "Sure." Oliver said. "Alex, it's Hermione." Oliver gave the phone to Alex.

        "Hello?" Alex said.

        "Alex!" Hermione said. 

        "Oh hi! How's everything?" Alex asked.

        "Oh I'm doing good. You?" 

        "Oh I'm ok."

        "You got the letter from Professor McGonagall right?"

        "Oh yeah I did."

        "Hey don't be so gloomy, honestly it isn't bad. You get a lot of honors and they have a special bathroom for us!"

        "You mean the one Harry snuck into?" Alex asked.

        "Yeah. That one."

        "Cool."

        "Anyways, I called to tell you that there will be a ceremony in the feast after the sorting ritual. So we have to look our best, don't forget our hats, and that we will be showing the first years to the dormitory and telling them the precautions and stuff." Said Hermione.

        "Oh alright then."

        "Ok then, so that's covered. Oh before I forget, are you going to Ron's house tomorrow?"

        "What for?" Alex asked.

        "Just a beginning of the year picnic thing. Why don't you come and bring Oliver and Winnie." 

        "Hmmm, let me ask my mom first." Said Alex. "Um mom, can I go to Ron's house tomorrow, they're having a beginning of the year picnic."

        "Oh sure dear, I'll just call Mrs. Weasley later." She said.

        "Yeah, I'm going." Alex spoke on the phone again.

        "Ok then. Well I have to go now, so see you tomorrow, bye!" Hermione said.

        "Bye!" Alex hung up the phone.

        "Alex dear, is Winnie and Oliver going with you?" her mom asked.

        "Oh yeah they are." Alex answered.

        "We're going to Ron's house?" Winnie asked.

        "Yeah." Alex said.

        "Great, I could see the Weasley twins again, check how they're doing with Quidditch." Oliver said.

        "Yeah, everyone's going to be there." Alex said. They all went up to Alex's room to drop of the things they bought.

        "Alex, where are my things?" Winnie asked.

        "Oh yeah, it's all in here." Alex handed her a bag.

        "Thanks." Winnie left and shut the door.

        "Where did you put your Firebolt?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh it's in my closet. All my Quidditch things are in there." Alex said.

        Oliver sat on her bed and looked at the pictures on her side table. There were different frames and an alarm clock with a picture of a broomstick.

        "Whoa, you've got a lot more pictures than before." Oliver said. Alex put away her things and sat next to Oliver. 

        "Yeah, I collect them." Alex leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

        "You have pictures when we were little, on your first day to fly on a broom, and a lot of Quidditch pictures. The cool thing is, the Quidditch pictures move." Oliver was impressed.

        "Yeah, I went to a photo shop in Hogsmeade to get those pictures done. Look, the picture with all of us. Even Katie and Alicia are there." Alex pointed at a medium sized blue frame with a picture of the whole Quidditch Team 2 years ago with Katie and Alicia. You could see Fred and George bumping each other to get in the picture.

        "Oh wow, this picture's nice too." Oliver pointed at a red frame, which had a picture of all their friends. Harry, Kris, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Melanie, George, Cristen, Angelina, Cedric, even Draco, Eyaudra, Katie and her boyfriend, Brian Meriven, Alicia, and Oliver and Alex were all in the picture. The picture was taken in the stairs of the entrance hall in the last day of school 2 years ago. "I miss Hogwarts. It's fun there."

        "Yeah. I miss you being there." Alex said.

        "That's one of the reasons too." Oliver kissed her forehead.

        "I have to go now, my mom's gonna go crazy if I'm not home before dinner. That's the thing about summer." Oliver stood up from the bed.

        Alex let out a little chuckle. "Okay then, so you'll come here tomorrow at 9 in the morning right?"

        "Yeah." He said.

        "Okay, bye." Alex said.

        "Bye." Oliver smiled and kissed her in the lips and he left her room.

        "I'm lucky he's my boyfriend." Alex dropped on her bed.

        The next morning Alex was eating breakfast. Winnie had her Standard Book of Spells Volume 1 in front of her while eating cereal.

        "Honestly Win, that book will be torn before you get to school." Alex told her.

        "I won't do anything to it. Can't I just read?" Winnie said.

        "Well, you'll become a nerd if you'll start reading now. See look what happened to Hermione." Said Alex.

        "What happened?" Winnie asked.

        "Her boyfriend Ron hated her when they first met. On their second year, it was hard for Hermione to hang with Ron because to her, she thinks being expelled is worst than dying. If you keep reading that now until school starts, you'll think just like her. You won't care about your death." Alex told her. 

        "Oh stop it Alex. It's good that Winnie is reading now so she can have a head start. You yourself was reading before you used it in class." Their mom said.

        "I read it during the trip to Hogwarts and at the same night that's all. I didn't read for 1 whole month before school." Alex stated.

        "Who said I did?" Winnie asked.

        "Oh stop it Alex, leave your sister alone and eat your breakfast." She scolded Alex.

        "Haha." Winnie smirked.

        "Shut up whiner." Alex told her. Winnie gave her a weird look and Alex returned it with a 'got you there' look.

        They ate their breakfast in silence for a little while.

        "Oh Alex, a friend called last night while you were getting ready for bed. Um I think it was Kristiann Meitashiro?" her mom asked.

        "Kristian…oh Kris! Yeah what did she say?" Alex asked.

        "Oh she just said to call her this morning at 8:30." She replied.

        "Ok." Alex said.

        "Who's she anyway Alex?" she asked.

        "Oh you remember Kris Mei, the girl I knew and met in first year but I didn't really talk to until second year?" Alex asked.

        "Oh her! But why did she say her name is Kristiann Meitashiro?" she asked.

        "Kris Mei is for short since her last name is long. And besides, you can't blame her because she's just half Japanese half British." Said Alex.

        "Oh. She's very polite." She commented.

        After Alex was done eating, she called Kris.

        "Hello?" Alex said.

        "Hello?" A voice answered.

        "Can I please talk to Kris?" Alex asked.

        "Who's calling?" The voice asked.

        "Alex." 

        "Oh, hold on." The voice said.

        "Um, hello?" Kris answered.

        "Kris!" Alex said.

        "Oh hi Alex!" Kris said.

        "Hey who answered the phone?" Alex asked.

        "Oh that was just my older brother. You know, Vincent." Kris replied.

        "Oh yeah. Isn't he a 7th year now?"

        "Yeah. Anyways, so you're going to the Burrow right?"

        "Of course. But how are you going to get there?"

        "Floo Powder. No choice at all, using Floo Powder is dangerous."

        "Yeah." Alex agreed.

        "Hey I also heard you're a Prefect!" 

        "Yeah I am."

        "Who are the rest besides Hermione?" 

        "Um, Dean Thomas and Timothy Avery."

        "Whoa, Dean's a Prefect?"

        "Yeah, pretty unbelievable huh?"

        "Well, sorta. But he is smart too."

        "Yeah. So how's Harry?"

        "Oh he's doing good. I accidentally dropped one of Fred's and George's fake wands in front of Dudley's room. It looked exactly like Harry's wand so when Dudley started fool around with it, it bursted with all these weird stuff."

        "You were there?"

        "No, but Harry told me. His Uncle and Aunt were about to throw him out but he threatened them about Sirius being his godfather. Well of course Sirius isn't bad, but the Dursleys think he is."

        "Haha. Those Dursleys never learn." Alex commented.

        "Anyways I have to get ready now, I'm leaving in 10 minutes. So see you there!"

        "See you!" Alex hung up the phone.

        When Oliver arrived, he, Alex, and Winnie used the Floo Powder to get to the burrow. They all brought their brooms so they can fly around playing Quidditch. The Burrow wasn't any close to muggles so it was a perfect place to practice Quidditch during summer. When they arrived at the Burrow, they landed in the fireplace of course and almost everyone was there in the living room.

        "Oliver!" Fred yelled.

        "Hey!" Oliver yelled back.

        "Hey how's it going? How's the reserve team?" George gave him a high five.

        "Oh it's ok. But I sure miss playing for Gryffindor." Oliver said. 

        "Oh Alex! Oliver! You've finally arrived!" Mrs. Weasley hugged both of them. "Oh have a seat."

        "So we all heard Alex. You're a Prefect huh?" George asked. Alex nodded.

        "Hey where's Melanie and Cristen?" Alex asked.

        "SSSHHHH!!!!!" Fred yelled. "My mom doesn't know." He whispered.

        "Know what?" Mrs. Weasley appeared from the kitchen.

        "Um…uh" Fred stuttered.

        "George?" she looked at George.

        "Um…I don't know." George said.

        "What is it?" she asked again.

        Suddenly someone was coming again using Floo Powder. Two tall shadows appeared. It was Melanie and Cristen.

        "Uh oh." Fred rested his forehead on his head.

        "Hey you two!" Kris greeted.

        "Hi everyone." They said at the same time.

        "Um excuse me, but can you two girls introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

        "Oh sure Mrs. Weasley." Cristen smiled.

        "I'm Melanie Keys."

        "And I'm Cristen Keys."

        "We're dead." George muttered.

        "What was that George?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

        "Nothing." They both said.

        "Okay you two are hiding something. Fred? George?" she scolded.

        They both looked up.

        "Um mum, they're our…..our" said Fred slowly.

        "Girlfriends?" she asked. They both nodded. She was silent for a while. Then she said, "Boys I'm not disappointed." She said lowly. "But why didn't you tell me you had beautiful and polite girlfriends?!" she said cheerfully. She hugged Melanie and Cristen and smiled at them. Fred and George sighed.

        "We didn't think you would approve of it mum." George said.

        "Oh boys, you're growing up finally. You could tell me things like that! Now, all of you better go outside. You can play Quidditch while waiting for the food to be cooked. Come on, all of you." She chased them out of the living room. They all went out to the big yard. It had posts in the ends and a big space for game play.

        "Did everyone bring their brooms?" Fred asked.

        "Yes Fred." Everyone said together.

        "What kind of broomsticks do you have?" Kris asked the Keys Twins.

        "Oh we just have Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones." Melanie answered.

        "Hey Ron, where's your broomstick?" Harry asked.

        Ron ran to a locked closet in the corner of the patio and pulled out a broomstick. "Here it is! It's pretty old, but I upgraded it a little so it's almost as fast as a Nimbus Two Thousand and Two. This is just a Nimbus Two Thousand."

        "Do you have an extra broomstick?" Hermione asked. Ron fell silent. He was handing her his broomstick.

        "Here Ron." Kris pulled out a little broomstick out of her pocket.

        "How's that going to help me?!" Ron complained. Kris gave him a bad look.

        "Oliver, can you enlarge it?" Kris asked. Oliver nodded.

        He pointed his wand at it and said, "_Engorgio!_" The broom was the size of a normal sized broomstick.

        "Wow! A Nimbus Two Thousand and One! And upgraded too! Thanks Kris!" Ron said. Kris smiled.

        "Okay! Let's play Quidditch!!" George yelled out as he rose to the air.


	3. Saying Our Goodbyes

Okay…hopefully by now you noticed that the chapters are a lot longer than the other two stories. This story will be less chapters, but longer. On the upcoming chapters, there would be parts in Oliver's job, and in Hogwarts so the chapters will be really long. Anyways, here's chapter 3!!!

Saying Our Goodbyes

        Everyone flew up in the air and all of them were flying around. Then Fred called everyone's attention.

        "Hey everyone!! We have to arrange the teams!!" Fred yelled. Everyone gathered in the middle of the field. "Okay, we got some sticks her to pick out in this jar so one from each pair will pick. There are two colors, red and blue. So whatever color you pick, will be you and your partner's team."

        The boys picked for their partners. Harry and Kris, Fred and Melanie, Oliver and Alex were part of the red team. George and Cristen, Ron and Hermione picked blue. 

        "Hey!! We're uneven!!" Hermione complained. 

        "Someone has to go to the blue team." Said Fred.

        "Let them pick a stick. Whoever gets the blue stick, goes to the blue team. Close your eyes!!" George held out jar and everyone pick.

        "I got the blue." Said Melanie.

        "Well, you're part of us." George said.

        "You suck George!" Fred complained.

        "It's ok Fred!" Melanie assured him. Fred let out a frown.

        "Okay everyone, this is how it goes. There will be 2 chasers, 1 beater, 1 keeper, and 1 seeker. For the beaters in which me and me fellow brother are going to be, there will be bludgers, but it won't hurt as much as the real bludger. This bludger was made by us so…um, it still works!!" George bit his lip.

        "Anyways, for the seekers, you know what to do. We have a real snitch, which took forever to earn, is going to be released from that whole in the ground. Then the quaffle will follow. Of course scoring is the same, and our referee will be…Percy?" Fred saw Percy standing in the patio.

        "Charlie's not here yet so Mum said to replace him." Percy said.

        "Come on Perce! You never rode in a broom ever since your flying lessons in first year!! How would you know about Quidditch?!" George nagged.

        "Hey I happened to read three books about Quidditch and all the procedures and terms of Quidditch!" Percy showed off. Suddenly, Charlie apparated in the patio.

        "Sorry I'm late. Oh Perce, I'll take it from here." He took a whistle from Percy and summoned his broomstick. He flew to the middle, in which everyone was huddling up.

        "Okay, for sure I'm the beater." Said Fred.

        "I'll be a chaser of course." Said Alex.

        "Well, as always a keeper." Oliver nodded his head.

        "Hey you know I'm a chaser!" Kris said.

        "Yeah I know, I'm a seeker. I know this stuff!" Harry said.

        "Okay, we got the lineup!" Alex yelled.

        "So who's who?" Ron asked. 

        "Shouldn't you see it already?" Kris said.

        "Oh."

        "Anyways, so who's who in your team?" Alex asked.

        "I'm the beater, Melanie and Hermione are the chasers, Cristen is the keeper, and Ron is our seeker." George said proudly.

        "Don't get cocky bro." Fred smirked.

        "Okay, everyone get to your positions!" Charlie yelled. He let out the snitch. "Okay chasers, here it is!" The quaffle shot up from a tube and the chasers fought for it. Kris was able to get it. Kris and Alex were the only chasers who had the experience. Melanie played Quidditch for fun, but never actually played for the team. In Hermione's case, she never touched a quaffle. 

        "Alex! Loop up!" Kris yelled as Melanie guarded her. Melanie was much taller than Kris so she passed the quaffle up to Alex after she looped upward and towards the goal. She caught it and made a score.

        "Whoooo!!!!" Alex cheered. Percy was keeping score in the patio. Red scores 10.

        "Blue in possession!" Charlie yelled. Hermione had the quaffle, she was nervous and couldn't keep her broom steady. She passed it to Melanie, she couldn't beat Alex's Firebolt. Melanie passed the quaffle to Hermione. Hermione was nervous so she just threw the quaffle at a goal post. Eventually, Oliver didn't notice it so the quaffle went in. "Whoa there Oliver!! Come on Puddlemere reserve!!!!" Charlie chuckled. "Red possession!"

        Kris took the quaffle and passed it to Alex. Melanie was guarding Alex. Alex was almost the same height as Melanie, but Alex having the advantage, used it. She passed it to Kris, and she scored. Harry and Ron were flying around just watching the match until Harry saw the snitch. He went for it. Ron spotted him and followed him. He tried to keep up since Harry's broom was a lot faster. They kept bumping each other as they tried to reach for the snitch.

        Meanwhile, red team was in the lead by 10. Harry sped up and caught the snitch.

        "WHOOOO!!!!" Kris cheered as she gave a high five to Alex. 

        "We win bro!" Fred yelled.

        "Kids!!! Let's eat lunch!!!" Mrs. Weasley called out. Everyone raced down to the patio and ran to get seats.

        As they ate, they started talking.

        "Hey Oliver, I heard you're moving to Wales to work." Harry said.

        "Oh um yeah I am. Not too excited though." Oliver answered.

        "Why not? I heard people there are very polite." Hermione wondered.

        "I'm far away from home." He replied.

        "Yeah he's right. It must suck to be far away from friends, and your girlfriend." George added.

        "Yeah." Oliver said.

        After they ate, they went inside and play a little game.

        "Hey, let's play Admit, Act, or Knowledge." Ron suggested.

        "Good suggestion little brother. Admit, Act, or Knowledge it is." Fred agreed.

        "Admit or Act?" Alex asked as she sat down.

        "It's a game we bought for 10 Sickles." George set out a board and a spinner with a few cards. "All pairs are going to have a chance to spin the spinner. Whatever it will stop at, Admit, Act, or Knowledge, you'll have to answer. The cards are magical so the right answer will appear while someone reads you the question. Whoever gets the most points, wins. Oh and for the Act part, if it needs props, it will appear in this jar. Go first Ron."

        Ron spun. It landed on Knowledge. "Okay this question is for Ron. What is Hermione's favorite subject?" Fred read the card.

        "Uhhh, um, Arithmancy?" Ron answered.

        "Correct!" said Fred. "Point for Ron and Hermione. Next, Harry and Kris." Harry spun. It landed on Admit.

        "Okay, for Kris. Admit for the topic, Romantic Mistakes." Fred read the card.

        "Awww shit. Okay, I was sending an Owl Post to Harry but I let the owl drop it in the mail slot instead of going straight to Harry so Harry's Uncle burned it." Kris answered.

        "Correct!" said Fred. "Point for Harry and Kris. Next, George and Cristen." George spun. It stopped at act.

        "Okay, you have to get this glass of butterbeer and add these ingredients to make it turn to rum. The flasks of ingredients will keep refilling until you make the right combination. You have 1 minute, go!" George was putting in blue, red, green, and purple liquids in the butterbeer to turn it into rum. He kept trying but couldn't get it. 

        "30 seconds!" Fred yelled. George kept mixing it and couldn't find the combination. The time ran out. "The combination was, green, purple, red, and blue. No point. Next, Oliver and Alex." Oliver spun. It landed on admit. 

        "For Oliver, Admit to the topic: Scanning on Girls." Fred let out a chuckled as he read the card.

        Oliver let out a laugh. "Aw shit. Alex this happened before we ever started going out so please don't get mad." Alex nodded. "Okay, before me and Alex liked each other, I used to fool around with girls who flirted with me."

        "Oliver that is wrong!" Fred yelled. "The correct answer is, you used to have crushes on older girls and stare at them during meals or when you were in the common room." Fred let out a big laugh.

        "SHIT!!!" Oliver turned red. 

        "Seriously Oliver, was that true?!" Alex asked. Oliver nodded.

        "Oh wow it says a girl's name. Raven Smith a 7th year 5 years ago. An example of one of them!" Fred laughed as everyone else did.

        "Oh man Oliver!" Kris laughed. Oliver was scarlet red. Alex was shaking her head.

        "Well, that's the past so let's not get to much into that." Alex said.

        "Okay my turn!" Fred spun. It landed on knowledge. 

        "Okay Fred, what is Melanie's favorite Anime?" Cristen read from the card.

        "She has no favorite, she likes a lot of Animes." Fred answered.

        "Correct!" Cristen said. They played the game until someone scored ten points. Kris and Harry won the game and then Oliver and Alex. Then by 4 o'clock, everyone had to leave. Everyone said goodbye and left the burrow.

        In the middle of August, Oliver had to leave for Wales. He packed all his clothes and all the things he needed for his job for one whole year. Everyone was at King's Cross waiting for his train to Wales in Platform 8. Oliver's parents, his sister Ruby, Alex's parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there with all Oliver's friends. 

        "Now Oliver dear, you be careful now. You're a million miles away from home. You better take care of yourself." Mrs. Weasley told him.

        "Yes Mrs. Weasley, I will." Oliver smiled.

        "Hey Oliver, you going to bring us some souvenirs or something?" Fred asked.

        "Probably. I'll try to find some good stuff." Said Oliver.

        "Oliver, Mrs. Weasley's right. You have to be careful. You don't really know the place but even if I said lots of people are polite, there can be some unexpected things coming." Hermione agreed. Oliver nodded.

        "Thanks for everything Oliver. So you coming back right?" Harry asked.

        "Yeah I am. You keep up that Quidditch talent. And whoever is going to replace my spot as keeper, make sure he won't do anything bad to put the team down." Oliver told him. "You too Kris."

        "Sure Oliver." Kris nodded.

        Alex hugged Oliver. "You take care of yourself out there. I don't want you getting hurt in some sort." Alex said.

        "Yeah I will. Don't worry too much. I'll send you letters as much as I can." Oliver told her as he kept her in his arms.

        "And promise me you won't go scanning girls while you're gone. I trust you will won't get any girls?" Alex looked at his eyes.

        "Promise." Oliver kissed her for the last time.

        "BOARDING PASSENGERS TO SWANSEA, WALES!!!! PROCEED TO PLATFORM 8!!!!" The man called out.

        "Bye mom, dad." Oliver said.

        "Be careful, and send us letters as much as you can. We love you Oliver." His mom said.

        "'Love you mom, dad." He hugged both his parents.

        "Aunt Eve and Uncle Will, see you Summer next year." Oliver said.

        "Good luck dear." Alex's mom gave him a hug and so did her dad.

        Oliver hugged Alex for the last time. "I love you, and no one else." He told her.

        Her eyes became a little watery. "I love you too. I'll be waiting here when you come back next year." They let go.

        "Fred! You take care of Alex while I'm at Wales alright?" Oliver told him.

        "Sure thing Oliver." Fred agreed.

        Oliver carried his bags and his luggage and headed for his train and waved at everyone. Everyone waved back as he left in the train.

There's still a lot more!!! R & R!!!


	4. The Prefect Ceremony

*sobs* I know that last chapter was sad…(sobs). Well, we'll read about Oliver again soon. Well now, it's back to school again! Well everyone knows how it is going to Hogwarts and all, so we'll skip that part and start off in the arrival at Hogwarts. Enjoy!

Prefect Ceremony

        When the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade, as usual Hagrid would take the first years across the waters to Hogwarts, to have a visual of the school. And of course, others go straight to the school with their hats on. Alex was definitely nervous.

        "Ah! Alex! Where's yer sister? Been waitin' long ter see her!" Hagrid asked.

        "Oh Hagrid! Hold on a second. Win!" Alex yelled.

        "Where do I go?" Winnie asked.

        "See him? That's Hagrid. He'll bring you to school. I'll be there waiting at school. Now go!" Alex pointed at Hagrid as Winnie ran off. She was breathing heavily. "Aww crap! The Prefect Ceremony will start right after the Sorting Ritual!"

        "Alex calm down. Relax. You'll just go up in front of the school and receive a pin! Relax!!!" Hermione told her. They all left Hogsmeade to get to school.

        Once they arrived, they went straight to the Great Hall which was decorated with the usual welcoming décor. The candles floating above the tables, the golden plates, and the golden goblets. Everyone sat down as they waited for the first years to come in. As usual, Professor McGonagall leads them. Everyone noticed a big difference, the Defense against Dark Arts teacher, was Professor Lupin, Not Mad-Eye Moody.

        "Hey look! Professor Lupin's here!" Ron pointed. Professor Lupin waved at Harry and all his friends.

        "Finally! I hope they just keep him instead of changing again." Said Kris. 

        "Hey where's Malfoy?" Alex wondered. Suddenly a pale face boy sat down beside Harry.

        "Malfoy." Harry said.

        "Potter." Draco answered. Then they went silent. Suddenly, the two big doors of the Great Hall opened with Professor McGonagall leading two long lines of little kids. It was time for the Sorting Ritual. As usual, the Sorting Hat sang a new song for the First Years.

        "Avery, Kevin." Professor McGonagall called. A boy with brown hair and fair complexion sat on the stool.

        "GRYFFINDOR!!!" The hat yelled.

        "Adamson, Janean."

        "Ah, just perfect. HUFFLEPUFF!!!"

        "Hey I wondered, is that Timothy's little brother?" Hermione asked.

        "Most likely." Alex replied.

        "I'm starving." Ron complained.

        "You'll have to wait until after the Prefect Ceremony." Hermione said.

        "Blimey!" Ron nagged.

        "Jackson, Henry." Professor McGonagall called out another name again.

        "RAVENCLAW!!!"

        "Judre, Nadine."

        "Watch it there. Don't worry I know, SLYTHERIN!"

        "Kordivsky, Jonathan."

        "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

        "It's almost Winnie's turn!" Alex said. Everyone turned to watch.

        "Levons, Winifred." Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

        "Ah, I could see the pure-blood in you. Just like your older sister! GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The hat yelled as the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers.

        "YEAH WINNIE!!!" Alex cheered. Winnie sat next to Alex. 

        "Wow that's cool! It's like everyone knows me!" Winnie said excitedly.

        "They do know you!" Kris told her.

        "You're Alex Levons' sister! Of course they know you!" said Melanie.

        "We're only ¼ done with the whole thing!" Ron complained again.

        "Oh shut up please!" Hermione told him.

        "You're acting the same way you were when you were at the Yule Ball last year when you were dancing with Krum!" Ron said. Hermione went pink. After breaking up, it was hard for them to get along. Ron and Hermione fought most of the time, but Ron tried to treat her good.

        "Travis, Patrick." 

        "SLYTHERIN!!!!"

        "Tunford, Fiona."

        "HUFFLEPUFF!!"

        "Uvrebard, Keith."

        "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

        "Verning, Zyan." 

        "Whoa. Hey Malfoy, is that Eyaudra's little brother?" Alex asked.

        "Yeah." He replied. Zyan (Zee-yan) was a good-looking first year who had Eyaudra's eyes.

        "He looks pretty good right Winnie?" Alex bumped her.  
        Winnie was staring. "Huh? I do not!!! He's ugly!! And he's from SLYTHERIN!!!"

        "Whatever, Zyan!" Alex coughed. Winnie went scarlet.

        "Zijan, Patricia."

        "RAVENCLAW!!" The hat yelled out for the last time.

        "We will now have the Prefect Ceremony." Professor McGonagall announced. She pulled out another scroll. "From the Ravenclaw House, Siverna Trebenzer, Ullene Harbeek, Nerven Drabon, and Kerdy Revan." The Ravenclaw cheered as the four Prefects approached Professor McGonagall and lined up. "From the Hufflepuff House, Yadena Fedrige, Havanna Odeten, Xavier Evans, and Jared Ringston."

        The Hufflepuff table cheered. "From the Slytherin House, Eyaudra Verning, Iferna Mitchell, Deren Docnan, and Trever James." The Slytherins were all cheering.

        "Whoa congratulations!" Alex cheered. Draco was clapping for her. 

        "And finally, from the Gryffindor House, Alexandra Levons, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Timothy Avery." The Gryffindor table cheered as the four new Prefects approached Professor McGonagall. All the Prefects faced the Faculty table where Dumbledore sat. Dumbledore stood up.

        "Congratulations students. You now have the responsibilities for your House and have privileges you must not abuse. This is a great honor for all of you, and you must do your job greatly." Dumbledore clapped his hands and their patches changed on their robes and said their House logo and name, shinier, and had the word 'Prefect' on it. "You may go back to your seats."

        "Congrats Alex!" Kris said. Everyone congratulated her and by then, the feast started.

        "Hey Malfoy, is Zyan like Eyaudra?" Alex asked.

        "Um well, sort of. He's a little bit more aggressive, but he's like Eyaudra. The Verning's are kind-hearted, even if they are in Slytherin." Draco replied. Winnie was nodding her head.

        "You hear that Winnie? He's pretty nice…!" Alex taunted her.

        "Shut up! I don't like him!" Winnie went scarlet again. Suddenly, the House Ghosts appeared out of nowhere. Nearly Headless Nick rose from the floor and greeted the first years.

        "Ah! You must be Winifred Levons! Welcome, welcome! I've heard so much about you!" he greeted.

        "Oh you have? As in, what kind of things have you heard?" Winnie asked.

        "Oh of course nothing peculiar! Great things! You must be like your sister! Quidditch player! And you must be very intelligent too!" He said.

        "Honestly Nicholas, you just keep running that mouth of yours." Fred told him as he took a piece of pork chop.

        "Um excuse me Mr. Weasley, I don't like being insulted in the beginning of the year. Anyways, have a good first year in Gryffindor Miss Levons." He left as he visited other Gryffindors.

        "Weird." Winnie commented.

        After 20 minutes, Professor McGonagall called their attention again.

        "Sorry about that students, but I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore continued. "First, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Not actually new, but let's say, a returnee. Students, as most of you know, Professor Remus Lupin." A man with a navy blue robe stood up nodding at everyone as he got applauded. "Second, he will also be in charge of the Dueling Club. This is open to all students. And finally, there will be a Yule Ball for the Quidditch Season. Oh and of course, the third corridor and the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits. Dinner will end in 20 minutes. Thank you." He sat down. 

        "Yes! Yule Ball again!! Time to be one of the seven champions leading the first dance!" George said confidently.

        "A little reminder George, who's going to be our keeper?" Kris asked. Everyone was stumped.

        "You think Winnie can play?" Fred asked.

        "No sorry. I was trained to be a chaser, I don't really know how to play as keeper well." Winnie replied.

        "And who's going to be our captain?" Harry asked. They all looked at him. "No way! I can't, I would, but no. I'm going through more problems as it is already."

        "Who's the oldest?" Alex asked.

        "Angelina." George replied. Angelina looked at him.

        "No way. That's like…having all the glory and…a lot of pressure." Angelina backed out. Everyone was getting frustrated.

        "Why don't we ask the whole Gryffindor house to vote on who will be captain. We'll put names to choose from, and they'll turn it in a box in the common room." Alex suggested.

        "Yeah, I agree." Kris said.

        "Okay then, will you make the announcement since you're a prefect?" Angelina asked.

        "Sure then. So who's names will be put on the ballot?" Alex asked.

        "Angelina, Fred, George…" Kris suggested.

        "Okay…" Alex wrote it down.

        "And you." Harry said.

        "No…I can't." Alex said.

        "Why not? I think you should be one of them." Cristen agreed.

        "Yeah…besides, Oliver would be really proud." Kris said.

        "No…I know he would be. But I don't want to…" Alex said.

        "Just give it a shot. Who knows, maybe they'll give you what you want. Captain…or not." Said Fred.

        "Okay then…" Alex said.

        After 20 minutes, all students were making their way back to the common room.

        "Okay Hermione, we have to take the first years." Alex reminded her. Hermione nodded.

        "Okay Gryffindor first years! Will you please follow us!! Keep up please!" Hermione called their attention.

        "Now as all of you must have heard already, there are certain stairs to take to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. Now at this point, turn left. Keep up please." Alex told them.

        "Looks like it's not that bad." Hermione said.

        "So far…" Alex added.

        "Okay now, this is where you don't want to be confused. So stick to this staircase right here, and make sure you enter the door with the painting of the little flower girl." Hermione directed as the Gryffindors followed them. 

        "Okay Gryffindors, now listen carefully." Alex told them as they all paid attention.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked. 

"_Vinyarium Leonis._" Alex said. The door opened.

"Okay, boys first door to your left and girls same on your right. You don't have to go to sleep now if you don't want to, but all your things are on your bed." Hermione said.

"Alex! The announcement!!! We already set up the box and the ballots!!" Fred reminded her.

"Already?" Alex asked. He nodded. "Okay then. ATTENTION EVERYBODY!!! THERE'S A BOX THERE FOR A BALLOT THE QUIDDITCH TEAM HAS PUT ON FOR WHO WILL BE THE CAPTAIN! YOU MUST TURN IT IN BY THE END OF THE WEEK!!"

"Oh and Alex, tell them to turn their names in if they want to try out for the Gryffindor Keeper!" Kris added.

"AND ONE LAST THING! TURN IN YOUR NAMES AND YEAR IF YOU WANT TO TRY OUT FOR THE SPOT AS GRYFFINDOR KEEPER!!! THANK YOU!!!" Alex said. Suddenly everyone was crowding up to get a ballot.

"Why isn't Harry Potter in here?" Colin Creevey asked.

"Cause he isn't." Alex told him. Colin sighed.

"Well, that's a start." Angelina commented.


	5. Conflicts Arise

Okay, so it's the start of the year now. This seriously is a bad year if you ask me. I mean, Oliver and Alex are away from each other. You think their relationship will hold strong? Who knows… Anyways, this chapter is partly about Oliver and how he's doing. So enjoy!

Conflicts Arise

        When Oliver arrived at Swansea, Wales, he took a cab to the place where the way to the magical world was. Oliver ended up in an alley corner, and didn't know what to do. He suddenly tried feeling the walls. He felt that one side felt a little soft and the other didn't. So he decided to try and go through. He got his bags and walked straight into the wall. Suddenly he was in a city for witches and wizards.

        "Wow, this place is a lot different." Oliver looked around. Suddenly he spotted a flying cart with a dark-skinned man waiting by it. Most likely a half African, half British. "Excuse me sir, but is this some sort of transportation?" 

        "Oh hello fellow. Never seen that face here before. Anyways, that explains the curiosity. Yes this is a mode of transportation. It costs 5 sickles and 10 knuts to ride. Going anywhere in particular?" The man asked.

        "Um yes I believe I do. Could you take me to the Puddlemere Reserve Center?" Oliver asked.

        "Of course! A Quidditch player are you?" the man asked. Oliver nodded. "Ah, very well then. Let me get those bags for you sir." He snapped his fingers and the bags were all on the cart. Oliver sat on the seat.

        "Comfy." Oliver commented.

        "Sir are you well seated and secured?" the man asked.

        "Yes." He said as he closed the door.

        "Of we go then!" The man said as they rose above the ground. The cart started to fly above the city.

        "What a great city. Very big too." Oliver said.

        "Ah yes sir. It's a very large city. There are 3 cities in Wales that are kept away from Muggles. This city is Harborfod. Then there's Kingrud, Greenholv, and Tevinstam. Harborfod is the largest one." The man said.

        "Wow, impressive." Oliver commented.

        "Ah we're here sir. That will be 5 sickles and 10 knuts." The man stopped.

        "Here you go. Oh by the way, can I have your name?" Oliver asked as he gave the money.

        "Ah, Connor. I'm originally from London, but I work here in Wales. And you are sir?" he asked.

        "Oh I'm Oliver Wood. I come from London too. I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years ago." He said.

        "Hogwarts?! Fantastic! That school is the best, better than the schools here I believe. My nephews and nieces go to that school. I think one of them is in their 6th year. He always wanted to play Quidditch my nephew, but he never got a chance. He said the spot as keeper was taken. So he could never be in his house team." Connor said.

        "Oh really, what house is he in?" Oliver asked.

        "I think it was Gryffindor. Yes, that's it, Gryffindor." He replied.

        Oliver was surprised. "Gryff..Gryffindor?" Connor nodded. "I was in Gryffindor. And I was the keeper in the Quidditch team."

        "Oh, so we meet. He tells me that this year may be his last chance since last year there wasn't a Quidditch Season. Well, boy you best be going now. See you around!" Connor left on his cart.

        "See you…" Oliver thought about it. Oliver saw the building. He decided to shrink his bags and put it in his backpack. After he shrank them, he entered the building. Inside, there was a secretary on her desk doing some paperwork. Some people were waiting. He saw doors that said Locker Rooms/Field, President's Office, Lounge, Bathrooms etc. He approached the secretary. 

        "Um excuse me…" Oliver called her attention.

        "Yes young man?" the woman with glasses and short curly hair answered.

        "Um, I was transferred here from London." Oliver answered.

        "Ah yes, name please?" she asked as she got out a list.

        "Oliver Wood." He said.

        "Wood….oh there's your name. Here, knock on the president's office twice and he'll speak with you. Thank you for coming." She said politely as she handed him a certificate with his name on it.

        "President Richard Orvilldon, sounds professional." He read as he walked to the door of the office. He wasn't looking and was about to knock until the door opened. Oliver looked up and saw a girl. There was something about her, she was pretty and everything, but something reminded him. She looked like Alex.

        "Oh um you'll have to knock twice even if the door is opened." She said.

        "Um, uh I got that. Thanks." Oliver smiled.

        "Your welcome." She returned a smile and she entered the door that said, Locker Rooms/Field.

        Oliver thought in his mind. _Whoa, she looks like Alex, her hair, her height, her face, almost everything. No, she's not like Alex. Alex is a lot better than any girl I see._ Oliver knocked twice and then he entered the office. He saw a man sitting behind a desk fixing some papers in some drawers.

        "Um excuse me sir…" Oliver said after he knocked.

        "Yes may I help you?" he asked.

        "Um, I came here from London?" Oliver showed the certificate that was given to him.

        "Oh I see. Welcome Oliver Wood, have a seat please." Oliver sat down. "Okay, welcome to Wales. I know this place is new to you. So, everything is not all different. Anyways, if you need something, just tell us and we'll do something about it. So you will have your own room, and you'll have to wear this badge all the time in order for you to get in your room. It is protected by everyone else except me and other Staff members here. But I assure you, we will respect your privacy. You got that all?" 

        "Yes sir." Oliver said.

        "Okay, your schedule is posted up in your room wall. You must not be late for practice so remember your schedule! You will not use magic here unless it's necessary. We know when you do magic when it isn't needed, so don't try to pull anything. Anyways, in your schedule it also shows your break times. You will have a map in your room too in case you can't find your way. I think that's about it, do you have any questions?"

        "Um yes sir. Can I make phone calls to my relatives?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh thank you for reminding me. We don't use telephones here. You have to say a certain charm with your wand to communicate. All you have to do is say, _Communicatus_, and then say the full name of the person you want to contact. Their wand will flicker light, and then they'll have to wave it. Eventually those who don't know this, wave their wands. So after they wave it, your face will appear in front of them, and the same with you. Of course you can only communicate out of practice. And that's all. You may go to your room now. Just go through the door that says Locker Rooms/Field. Then once you're in, take the stairs to your left. Then you'll notice boys going out of the walls. Keep going until you see a door that says "Oliver Wood". Then just open the door, and there's your room!"

        "Thank you sir." Oliver said.

        "Ah, no problem. Go on now." He said.

        Oliver went inside the Locker Rooms/Field door. He saw guys and girls walking through the halls. He took the left stairs and saw guys appearing out of walls walking normally. Oliver kept walking, looking for his room. He finally reached a door that said his name and he went in. His room had a bed, entertainment system, cabinets, a bathroom, a little cooler, a mirror and other cool things. He immediately enlarged his baggage and unpacked.

        At Hogwarts, the first day was of course a nervous day. Everyone kept talking about who will be the Quidditch Captain and how the teachers will be. A lot of Gryffindors have been turning in ballots and papers in the box in the common room.

        "It's going really fast. Hopefully we'll know who's trying out and who's captain by Friday night." Said Fred.

        "Whoa." Angelina said as she stared.

        "What?" Cristen asked. Angelina pointed where the box was. Everyone looked back. There was a tall, black, boy who had braided hair that covered some part of his forehead and around his head. He turned in 2 papers in the box.

        "He's tall." Angelina said.

        "Oh him. That's Vince Esteva. Yup, he's the tallest 6th year." Melanie said.

        "I think he's part African-American, part British, and part Asian. He's pretty cool." Cristen added.

        Alex looked at him. She thought, _Hmmm…he's pretty cute. He looks fit. And he's a lot taller than Oliver. Wait, what am I saying?! Oliver is mine! I shouldn't care about him._ He was taller than Oliver. Oliver and Alex were almost the same height, just by a centimeter. Vince was a lot taller, and indeed he was pretty good looking.

        Suddenly he had a glance at Alex but Alex turned away. He then headed down for breakfast. Everyone was going down for breakfast, so they followed.

        "There must be a lot of people who will be trying out to be the keeper." Kris said.

        "Most probably. The box has gotten heavier over night." Harry said as he and Kris were holding hands going to the entrance hall. Alex was already used to walking down to meals alone now. She had no one to hold. She was a little bit gloomy.

        "Hey Alex, what's wrong?" Angelina asked.

        "Oh nothing." Alex said.

        "Hey, if it's because you're alone, just remember that Oliver still loves you." Angelina told her.

        "What do you do when you really miss Cedric?" Alex asked.

        Angelina sighed. "Well, I know he's watching me right now. I know he's here. I can feel him. I know he's watching over me and caring for me now that I'm alone." Angelina smiled.

        "Thanks." Alex said.

        "Anytime." Said Angelina.

        When they got to the Great Hall, most of the students were there already. Alex spotted Vince, but she didn't want to look at him. After all, he was with his friends and some girls were giggling as they talked to him. Alex knew he wasn't that popular, but she knew that if he was, all girls would be all over him. As they sat down, they waited for the food to appear in front of them. After a few minutes of talking, the food appeared. Breakfast wasn't much food, but at least it tasted good.

        After 7 minutes, the owls came flying in. Alex looked up and was checking if Hestle was there.

        "Did you see Hestle?" Winnie asked.

        "Nope." She was still looking. "There she is! And she's carrying an Howler. From who?" Alex was confused. Hestle dropped off a copy of the Daily Prophet and the Howler. Alex immediately opened it.

        "A Howler from Oliver!" Hermione said. Everyone looked at Alex. 

_Alex,_

_        Hi! I'm here in Wales and it's pretty interesting here! It's a beautiful place and I'm starting work tomorrow. I really miss you now that we're so far away. So anyways, how's Hogwarts? Anything new? Oh which reminds me, hello everyone! I know you're all listening, so hello! So who's going to be this year's captain? And have you found a keeper yet? Tell me all about school! And update me with the latest news while I do the same! I've got to go now, bye! Love ya!_

_                                                                        Oliver_

        The Howler wasn't that loud. Only the students sitting with Alex can hear it. Then Alex saw a note that said:

        _Before I forget, this is how we communicate. You just say Communicatus and you'll have contact with me. But I'll contact you first. When you feel your wand flickering, just wave it in front of you, and you'll see me and I could see you. I'll call you tonight after dinner.      Oliver_

        "Cool! You better write him back!" Kris suggested. Alex nodded. 

        Suddenly, a copy of the Daily Prophet and some envelopes dropped on Alex's head.

        "Ouch! What was that?" Alex looked up as Winnie did too. Suddenly someone took the envelopes and the Daily Prophet on the floor.

        "Oh, I'm sorry about that Alex. My owl is mad at me, my apologies." The nice voice said.

        Alex turned back. It was Vince. He looked a lot taller when he was closer. Alex was shocked. "Um, uh, it's okay. You're Vince right?" she said.

        "Um, yeah." He replied.

        "Just don't let your owl do that again." Alex rubbed her head.

        "Yeah sure. Sorry about that." Vince said as he went back to his seat. Alex saw that the girls were giggling even more and his friends were laughing at him. Alex shook her head and ignored them.

        "Hey what's our first class?" Alex asked.

        "Um, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. And Transfigurations after that." Hermione answered.

        "Yeah! We have Professor Lupin first!" Ron said excitedly.

        "You guys are cheap!" said Fred. Harry and Ron smirked.


	6. Lupin's Back

Whoa there…like that's a coincidence, but yet their biggest problem. You know what I mean, that girl in Wales, and Vince. What do you think is going to happen? Anyways, let's not worry much about that. So you all remember Professor Lupin. You know, the Werewolf teacher. Yeah, guess what he has  in store for the 5th years. Enjoy!

Lupin's Back

        The 5th years went to their first class, Defense against the Dark Arts. They were having their class with the Slytherins, so it might be a little rough. 

        "What do you think Lupin's going to teach us?" Ron asked.

        "Well we already know the Unforgivable Curses." Harry said.

        "You two are too excited." Said Hermione.

        "Hermione, do me a little favor and close that smart mouth of yours please?" Ron said. Hermione gave him a bad look.

        "I think he'll teach us about Poltergeists and Red Caps." Alex suggested. 

        "That would be interesting." Said Kris. They went to the Defense Against Dark Arts room. When they got there, they saw Pansy Parkinson and her posse. 

        "Well it's Potter and his little friends." Pansy said as her friends giggled.

        "Shut up Pansy." Said Kris.

        "Oh, Potter you need your girlfriend to defend you?" Pansy insulted.

        "Shut your big mouth Pansy. At least I have someone that cares for me. You only have your posse to make you look good." Harry shot back. Pansy pulled out her wand and was about to cast a spell until someone shot a Dancing Charm at her. It was Draco.

        "You never learn Parkinson." Draco went inside the classroom. Pansy was still dancing and she couldn't stop. They all went in until Pansy said something.

        "Hey Levons! Too bad you don't have Wood to be here! Loner!!!" Pansy laughed. Suddenly Alex threw a punch at her face and she knocked out. Alex just left. When she was inside, she sat next to Kris as Professor Lupin was holding his class record. Draco was sitting next to Eyaudra as they talked and laughed.

        "Good Morning Gryffindors and Slytherins. Say present or here when I call your name please. Gryffindors first. Avery, Timothy?" Professor Lupin started.

        "Here." he said.

        "Bredford, Gina."

        "Here."

"Brown, Lavender?"

"Here."

        "Dickens, Samuel."

        "Present."

        "Finnigan, Seamus."

        "Here."

        "Hello Seamus. Granger, Hermione?"

        "Here Professor, hello."

        "Hi there. Levons, Alexandra?"

        "Here." Alex said.

        "Nice to see you again. Longbottom, Neville?"

        "Present."

        "Ah, hello Neville. Oh what is this? Uh, Malfoy, Draco?"

        "Here."

        "Oh I see you're in Gryffindor. Anyways, good morning. Meitashiro, Kristiann?" 

        "Here Professor!" Kris yelled out.

        "Alive as usual Kris, good morning. Patil, Parvati?"

        "Present." 

        "Potter, Harry?"

        "Here Professor."

        "Good to see you again. Thomas, Dean?"

        "Present."

        "And, Weasley, Ronald?"

        "I'm here."

        "Okay all 14 Gryffindors are here. Now, good morning Slytherins." Lupin said.

        "Where's Pansy?" Kris wondered.

        "Probably trying to cover her bruise with makeup." Said Alex as they both laughed. Suddenly, the door banged open. It was Pansy's posse. Then after 2 minutes of calling names, Pansy came.

        "Oh Miss Parkinson what happened?" Lupin asked.

        "Levons punched me!!" Pansy blamed Alex.

        Alex stood up. "What are you talking about?! You hit the stair railings in the entrance hall!! And if I did wanted to hit you, I would've just cast a spell on you!" Alex yelled.

        "Miss Parkinson, may I suggest that you will not make anymore false accusations in my class or any class for that matter. Five points from Slytherin. I'm sorry Slytherins, but tell your fellow House mates to not act up in my class." The Slytherins were furious except Eyaudra who was busy talking to Draco. "Okay, today we'll be learning about Poltergeists. As you all know that Poltergeists are noisy ghosts. Can anyone tell me any certain characteristics?"

        Hermione immediately raised her hand. "Anybody in particular besides Hermione? No one? Well, let's do some random house points then. Seamus my boy, do you know any characteristics?" Lupin asked.

        "Um uh, they don't haunt a particular building or house of some sort?" Seamus answered.

        "Quite correct there Seamus. Now can anyone tell me why they don't do that?" Lupin asked again. Alex raised her hand. "Yes Alex."

        "They attach themselves to a specific person, whom they follow from place to place." Said Alex.

        "Very good Alex. 5 points for Gryffindor." Lupin said.

        "This class is going to be so fun and so easy." Said Ron as Harry nodded. 

        After class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to talk to Professor Lupin as Kris and Alex went to the common room to get a book for Transfigurations class.

        "Oh hello Harry. You doing well?" Lupin asked.

        "Pretty good. But Professor, you think um, You-Know-Who will come back?" Harry asked.

        "Ah, I see. He may, but he may not. Right now he could be plotting his murder, but he won't come close to you yet." Lupin said.

        "What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

        "Well, he's not afraid to touch you now, but he's struck by the way both your wands reacted as I recall hearing?" said Lupin. Harry nodded. "Well then, don't worry too much about it though Harry. It would be of good help if you could join the Dueling Club."

        "That would be great." Harry smiled.

        "I could join too right?" Ron asked.

        "Who said you can't?" Lupin asked.

        "Yeah!" Ron said excitedly.

        "Anyways, you three better get to class. Don't want to be late I suppose." Lupin told them.

        "Sure Professor. See you around." Harry said as they walked out of the classroom.

        Meanwhile, Kris and Alex were running up Gryffindor tower to the common room. Once they reached the Fat Lady, they rushed up to their dormitories.

        "Where is my book?!" Kris was vigorously searching her drawers while Alex looked in her trunk.

        "Aha! There you are!" Alex said relieved. Kris found hers as the bell started to ring for the next class.

        "Aww shit, we better go." Kris said as they ran out of the dormitory. As they went out of the common room, they ran down the tower. Suddenly, Alex tripped on a step to the corridors and her foot got stuck in a minor ditch of a missing block. Students were staring at them as Alex tried to pull her foot out. Of course, this was the work of Peeves the Poltergeist. Nearly Headless Nick came and saw Peeves laughing on the ceiling. He chased Peeves out of the tower maliciously.

        "Fuck!!! Fuckin Peeves!!! My foot is fuckin stuck!!!" Alex was so frustrated.

        "Shit! Damn transparent son of a bitch! We're going to be late for Transfigurations!" Kris helped Alex pull out her foot, but it was still stuck. "Can I just blast it?!"

        "NO!!! YOU'LL BLOW MY FUCKIN LEG OFF!!!!" Alex yelled. Suddenly, someone helped them out. It was Vince.

        "Whoa what happened here?" he asked. Kris looked up at him.

        "Um, uh, her foot's stuck in a little ditch. And if we blast the bricks, her legs will blast too." Kris answered.

        "Um, sorry for the inconvenience, but can you help me get my foot out?" Alex asked.

        "Sure, that's why I came." He said with a smile as he pulled out his wand and held Alex's foot. "This might hurt a bit. _Elevoltus!_" He said as he pulled out her foot. The spell gave her foot a shock out of the ditch as her foot was free. 

        "Whoa. Thanks. You better get to class." Alex said.

        "No harm done. You better get going yourself. See you around." Vince smiled.

        "Bye." Alex returned a smile and she stared at him as he walked in the corridors. 

        "Alex….Alex!" Kris yelled. Alex looked at her. "Class!!!!" They both ran through the corridors and to Transfigurations class. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall was in the middle of a lecture.

        Everyone looked at Kris and Alex. "Miss Levons and Miss Meitashiro, your first Transfigurations class and you are tardy. And for you Miss Levons, a new Prefect. Five points from Gryffindor, each. Now get to your seats."

        Transfigurations was obviously not a good class. Potions was always the worst class. They survived the first day of classes, but to go through that everyday, was just plain wrong. After the long day, Alex wondered when Oliver would contact her. She missed him a lot, and wanted to see him. But she wouldn't get the chance to go to Wales until Christmas.

        "When is Oliver going to call?" Kris asked as they were going up to their dormitories.

        "I don't know. Hopefully pretty soon." Said Alex. Suddenly, she felt her wand flickering in her robe. They both ran to their dormitories and sat on Alex's bed. Alex took out her wand and waved in front of her.

        "Alex?" Oliver's face appeared.

        "Oliver!" Alex said as her face appeared in front of Oliver's. It was like their faces were really there.

        "Hi! So how's everything? I missed you so much and it really sucks being so far from home." Oliver said.

        Alex smiled. "Everything's okay. I missed you a lot too. It just feels so different. So what about you?" she asked.

        "Oh me. Well I'm doing pretty fine. I started working today, but the real thing is tomorrow. Today was just a demonstration, so I guess I'll get even more homesick. It's nice to see your face again." Said Oliver.

        Alex smiled as her eyes were a little watery. "I wish could just hug you right now. But we're over a million miles away."

        "I know. Don't cry. You'll make me cry too." Oliver looked at her. "How's everybody? I know they're not much in grief."

        Alex chuckled. "Well, we still are waiting until the end of the week to find out who is our Team captain, and by Saturday, the try-outs will be held for the keeper."

        "I hope you guys find a good keeper out there. Oh before I forget, I met a kind man here in Wales when I first got here. He said that he has a nephew in Gryffindor who's I think in 6th or 7th year. He said that his nephew is good at Quidditch, and that he never got a chance to be part of the team. So, keep an eye out for him. He could be your key to victory." Said Oliver.

        "Yeah, I'll make sure. Oh, Kris wants to talk to you. She's here." Said Alex.

        "Oh cool. Tell her to sit in front of me." Oliver directed.

        Kris sat where Alex was. "Hi Oliver!"

        "Hi Kris. You look happy as usual." Oliver smiled.

        "Hey I'm not always happy. Anyways, you're not cheating on Alex are you?" Kris asked.

        "Hell no!! You know that she's the only one for me. You know better than that!" Oliver scolded.

        "Hey it was just a joke! Anyways, how's Wales?" Kris asked.

        "Almost everything's different, but it's cool. There are a lot of places to go." Said Oliver. "Hey is Fred taking care of her?"

        "Oh yeah. But don't worry, there's no one hitting on her or anything. Everyone knows that she's taken." Kris winked at him. Oliver smiled.

        "Okay that's cool." Oliver said. Oliver, Kris, and Alex talked for1 hour and they all had to get some sleep.

        "You take care okay?" Alex said.

        "Of course. I love you." Oliver smiled.

        "I love you too. Good night." Alex gave a blow kiss and smiled.

        "'Night." Oliver smiled and waved as his face disappeared.__


	7. Dangerous Ways

Cool, finally Lupin's back again. Cuts down stress for all of the students. Anyways, here's another chapter for Oliver, well mostly. Remember that girl who looked like Alex? Well then…we'll just have to see if she's danger or not. It's up to you if you want to enjoy this…but it would be cool if you did!

Dangerous Ways

        When Oliver woke up the next morning, he went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. The day before, he ate alone which was really hard to cope with. But this time, it was a little different. As he ate, someone talked to him.

        "Is this seat taken?" the voice asked.

        Oliver looked up. It was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Sure you can sit."

        "Thanks. Oh yeah, I'm Grace Sanders. You are?" she asked.

        "Oliver Wood." He replied.

        "Nice meeting you. Anyways, I noticed yesterday that you were sitting alone so I decided to keep you company. Besides, I've been through times like this." She said.

        "Um thanks. So where you from?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh, I'm from Ardswad Academy in USA. Then I moved here after I graduated since my dad is from Wales." She answered. "What about you?"

        "Ah, I'm from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England." Said Oliver.

        "Cool. Anyways, you played Quidditch in your school?" she asked.

        "Oh yeah. Keeper."

        "You must've been the star player am I right?"

        "Nope. It was the chasers." Oliver sighed.

        "What's wrong?" 

        "It's just…my girlfriend's still at Hogwarts. And she's one of the chasers."

        "Oh I see. Dude, as long as she knows you love her, in which I know you do, then everything's cool." She assured him.

        "Yeah." Suddenly Oliver spotted the girl who looks like Alex. "Who's that girl over there?"

        "Oh her. That's Vira Smith. She's like…the popular kind of girl types you know. Everyone knows her." She said. Oliver shook his head. "Why?"

        "She looks like my girlfriend." He said.

        "Whoa. Just don't get into her. I tell you she's bad news. She's nice, but she's kind of, a moody person." She warned him.

        "Thanks for the warning." Oliver said. Grace nodded. Suddenly, Vira passed by.

        "Oh, are you the new guy?" she asked. Oliver froze.

        "Um, yeah." He replied.

        "Nice to meet you. I'm Vira Smith. You can come sit with us if you want." She offered.

        "No thanks. I'm fine." Oliver said.

        "Okay then, you're welcome anytime." She went to sit with her friends.

        "Told you." Grace reminded. 

        Later when they both went to the field, their coach was pairing up people.

        "All of you will have partners for today, but it's only for today. Oh and uh Vira, you can help Oliver." He said.

        Oliver saw Grace and she was shaking her head. Oliver took big breaths.

        "Hi again." Vira smiled.

        "Eh, hi." Oliver said.

        "Come on, I don't bite." Vira took his hand and they both went to an open area and started to practice.

        "Um, what do we actually do?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh, we just warm up first. We have to fly around a little bit, and then we train. Oh yeah, what position do you play?" she asked.

        "Um, uh keeper." Oliver replied. 

        "Alright, so when we train, I try to score, while you try to defend the goal as if it was there behind you." She said.

        When they started flying around, Oliver noticed something. Vira flew like Alex. She was like an older version of Alex. After training, it was okay. Practicing with Vira wasn't that bad, but he didn't know if she was just all nice and sweet.

        "Whoa! So how'd it go?" Grace rushed to meet Oliver.

        "It was okay. Nothing bad happened." Oliver said.

        "She's not done with you." Grace told him.   

        "What do you mean?" he asked.

        "She likes you. It's obvious. She never offers a newcomer to sit with her and her friends." She replied. She sighed. "Just don't give in. Don't let her looks fool you."

        "Don't worry I won't. I have a girlfriend." Oliver assured her.

        "Yeah, guess so." Grace said.

        Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Oliver wasn't the only one going through major distractions, Alex was too. Vince would always appear in front of Alex and either start a conversation or just drop a "hi". Alex tried to avoid him as much as possible.

        "Seriously, isn't that Vince guy acting kind of weird?" Kris asked.

        "Well yeah." Alex agreed as they both saw him with his friends during lunch.

        "Are you two talking about Vince again?" Melanie asked.

        "Um, you could say that." Alex replied.

        "Well, Vince isn't bad really. He's really cool." Cristen added.

        "Whatever you say. But I just think he's acting a little weird when he talks to Alex." Kris said.

        "Is he hitting on you Alex?" Fred asked.

        "I don't know." Alex replied.

        "He's not taking Oliver's girl. Don't worry Alex, I'll make sure he doesn't." said Fred.

        "Thanks Fred." Said Alex.

        "Attention please?" Professor McGonagall tapped her glass goblet.

        "Right now, there are pieces of parchment here in the corner for you to sign in if you want to be in the Dueling Club. First, Ravenclaw students who want to join the Dueling Club, please line up in front of the parchment. Remember, there will be limited students. 7 students will be chosen from each year." After the Ravenclaw students were done signing, Slytherin, then Hufflepuff went. Then Gryffindor.

        "I hope he chooses us." Hermione hoped.

        "Stop worrying. We were chosen last time." Ron told her. Hermione ignored him.

        "Isn't it we get to have a dueling partner every time?" Kris asked.

        "Yeah. Sometimes they even mix years and pair them up. I hope I don't get Cho." Said Harry.

        "Hope we get paired up." Kris said.

        "Well you two got each other." Said Alex.

        "Oh yeah, now that Oliver's not here, who's going to be your partner?" Hermione asked.

        "I don't know, hopefully someone who is not a thing like Pansy Parkinson." Alex looked at the Slytherin table and Pansy was giggling with her posse. 

        Later that night, Oliver called Alex and told her about meeting a new friend Grace. He assured her that she is just a friend and nothing else. Alex knew that he wasn't lying, so she believed him. Still, Alex never had the chance to tell Oliver about Vince. It bothered her, but she always reminded herself to tell him the next time.

        On Wednesday afternoon, a list was posted on the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the list of the members of the Dueling Club. Hermione went to look who made it in the 5th years. 

        "Let's see. Potter, Meitashiro, Weasley, Granger, Levons, Thomas, and Malfoy. We all made it!" Hermione told everyone.

        "Yeah!!!" Kris said excitedly.

        "It's starts tonight!" Hermione added.

        "Whoa let me check if I'm in it!" George ran to the list. "Hmmm, Weasley and Weasley, 6th years…Keys and Keys."

        "Cool we made it too!!!" said Cristen.

        Later after dinner, the first meeting of the Dueling Club was held. Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick was there in front of the big groups of students.

        "Okay everyone, calm down I know you're all excited. Now, this club will go on throughout the whole year, so don't worry, there's a lot to come. So, I'll announce the pairs for each house. Oh yes, there could be at some points when a pair will have a partner from another House. For Gryffindor…" Lupin started. He started with the first years and so on and so forth. There was always one pair that had two different years. Then he got to the 5th years. "Um, Harry Potter and Kristiann Meitashiro, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," Ron gave her a look of disgust as Hermione looked away. "Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy, and…Alexandra Levons and Vincent Esteva."

        "He's in Dueling Club?!" Alex said so shocked.

        "Shit…" said Kris. Alex saw Vince looking around but Alex just looked around like she didn't see him. Eventually, Vince found her.

        "Um, hi." Vince said.

        "Oh, hi. So you're my partner right?" she asked so he wouldn't say anything else.

        "Um yeah." He replied as they both leaned against a table. Kris came by with Harry.

        "Um hi there! I'm Kris!" Kris tried to be friendly.

        "Hi. I'm Vince." He smiled. Then Kris just whispered something to Alex and then she left. Alex and Vince didn't say a word to each other as the other pairs were called from other Houses. Suddenly, Vince asked her something.

        "Hey, you're Oliver Wood's girlfriend right?" he asked.

        "Um yeah. Why?" she wondered. 

        "Oh just asking. I remember you were in the Hospital Wing for days." Vince said.

        "Hmm…yeah…I remember that." Said Alex. "What about you? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

        "Naw. Some girls think my hair's a little weird. But it's my mom who does it. Besides, my ex has totally made me finally think that girls can wait." He said.

        "I don't think your hair's weird. It's pretty cool. My hair was like that one time." Alex felt one of Vince's braids.

        Meanwhile, Kris and Harry were with Ron and Hermione. "Whoa. Look Harry." Kris tapped him. They saw Alex and Vince smiling and laughing a bit.

        "Looks like she's okay with him." Harry said.

        "Yeah…I guess." Kris shrugged.

        "Okay everyone! Attention!" Professor Lupin called out after he called the last pair. "Now, we won't be dueling tonight. We will start dueling tomorrow night. Before I forget, meetings will be on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Now you and your partners will have an assignment."

        Professor Flitwick cleared his throat as he was standing on a few big books. "You and your partner will have to find as many dueling charms and turn them on a sheet of parchment by tomorrow. You will also need to get a brief history of Dueling. So tonight, let's call it for tonight. By tomorrow, we'll start Dueling. So may all of you get back to your common rooms and thank you for joining the Dueling Club and goodnight students."

        "So how'd it go?" Kris asked after Alex said bye to Vince.

        "Um, it was okay. He's not that bad, but he's cool." She replied. Suddenly, Winnie tapped Alex. "Oh yeah! So who's your partner?"

        "You won't believe this! I came late, so I had to be partnered with…with…" Winnie tried to say it.

        "…Zyan?" Alex tried to finish it.

        Winnie nodded. "This totally sucks! We tried to talk, but all he did was stay quiet!!!" 

        "But was he nice?" Kris asked.

        Winnie was turning a little pink. "Oh…so he was. Come on, let's get back to the common room." Alex told her.


	8. Captain of the Team

Looks like there might be trouble on the way… I hope those Oliver and Alex stay together (gulps). Anyways, yeah! Remember the ballots for try-outs and captain this year? Well, the results are comin' in this chapter! Enjoy!

Captain of the Team

        As they all went back to the common room, Alex and Winnie met Eyaudra and Zyan. 

        "Oh hi Alex!" she greeted. "You know my brother Zyan right?"

        "Yeah. He's my sister's partner in Dueling Club!" Alex said as Winnie tried to leave.

        "Oh yeah that's right! Winnie isn't it?" Eyaudra asked. Winnie nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Zyan doesn't give you a hard time." Zyan shook his head.

        "Who said I was going to make trouble?" Zyan asked.

        "You usually do." Eyaudra said.

        "It's alright Eyaudra, he's not doing anything wrong…yet." Winnie told her.

        "You don't trust me? Just wait! I can prove to you I'm not always a bad boy!" Zyan walked away with the other Slytherins.

        "He doesn't like being misunderstood, but he's not much of a troublemaker." Eyaudra shook her head. "Anyways, see you later! Bye!"

        "Bye!" Alex waved.

        When they arrived at the common room, Harry and Kris were talking in the corner.

        "Hey Alex!" Kris called her over.

        "Yeah?" she asked.

        "A lot of students said that they voted Harry for captain of the Quidditch team!" said Kris.

        "Is that bad?" Alex asked.

        "No way!" Kris said.

        "Yes it is!" Harry butted in. "I've got too many problems as it is. Being the captain of the Quidditch team, students will depend on me even more! It's not like I'm Cedric!" Harry was frustrated.

        "Sorry Harry." Kris apologized.

        "It's okay. It's just, I don't want to be captain, maybe next year or something, just not this year. I'm already seeking help from Professor Lupin so I won't be too frustrated." Said Harry as he hugged her.

        The next day, Alex woke up on her four-poster and saw something at the edge of the mattress. It was a white rose. There was a card on it and it read.

        _Hey Alex. Oh yeah, um, good morning! Anyways, can you meet me in the library after breakfast so we can reserve some books? Oh yeah, just because I got you this white rose, doesn't mean anything personal alright? It was the only thing my friends could lend me to grab your attention. And, you should be wondering how I got it there. I just asked Angelina to put it there. So see you later! _

Vince

        Alex let out a little smile as she smelled the white rose. Suddenly Kris woke up and saw Alex. 

        "Whoa! Did Oliver give you that?" Kris got up and rushed to Alex's four-poster. 

        "No…it was…Vince." Alex put the rose on top of her side table.

        "Are you serious?!" Kris yelled. Hermione woke up.

        "Kris you're a good friend but please keep it down." Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes. She then saw what was all the commotion about. 

        "Is that…a rose?" Hermione asked as she walked towards Alex's four-poster.

        "Yeah. Guess who's it from." Said Kris.

        "Oliver?" Hermione asked.

        "Knew you would say that. It's not Oliver, it's Vince." Kris corrected her. 

        "Vince?" Hermione asked.

        "Yeah." Alex replied.

        "Does…does he like you?" Hermione asked.

        "He says he doesn't. And for some reason, I believe him." Said Alex.

        "Well, as long as nothing else happens, everything's okay." Said Hermione.

        "Yeah. Anyways, we better get to breakfast." Alex got off her four-poster.

        "Hey I'll be at the library before classes." Alex said.

        "For Dueling Club right?" Fred asked.

        "Yeah." Alex said as she continued eating.

        "Hey Alex, how's Oliver?" Melanie asked.

        "Oh he's doing fine." Alex said.

        "Oh yeah, Alex did you get the flower?" Angelina asked.

        "Um, yeah." She replied.

        "Flower? From Oliver?" Cristen asked.

        "No, Vince." Alex replied. Melanie gasped.

        "Oh yeah, he was asking some of us for some stuff last night. Then Lee gave him a white rose he found in his trunk." George said. "Nothing special he said."

        "Well as long as Oliver won't get all pissed at him. Or at least Vince won't do anything else." Said Fred.

        After Alex finished eating, she walked down to the library. She looked around and found Vince sitting reading a book with other books stacked up beside him.

        "I see you've started." Alex said as Vince looked up.

        "Oh, yeah. I just looked for some useful books we can check for Dueling spells." He said.

        "Did you find anything for history of Dueling?" Alex asked.

        "Um not yet." Vince said.

        "Okay, I'll go look." Alex said.

        "No wait! You stay here. I'll go check." Vince stood up.

        "Hey! You can't get all the credit. Now you better sit back down or I'll blast you." Alex threatened. Vince sat back down.

        "Fine, whatever." Vince started looking at other books.

        Alex started looking on the History section. She looked under D and found a book called, _Dueling: History of the Duel of Magic_. It was an old book and was very heavy.

        "Do books like these always have to be heavy?" Alex dropped the book and took out her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ She levitated the book towards the table. After she past by a few shelves, the book hit Vince's head.

        "Hey!" Alex yelled.

        "Shhhh!!!" A Ravenclaw student said. 

        "Shut up." Alex told him. "Vince?" Vince was unconscious. It must've been the weight of the book that knocked him out. "I am going to blast you later once you get up. _Enervate!_"

        Vince woke up. He stood up rubbing his head. "What was that?" He suddenly saw Alex standing in front of him. She was shaking her head and her wand was in front of his face. "Shit…"

        "You got that right. _Idicio_!" Alex said. Vince soon was scratching himself.

        "Hey! Come on Alex!" Vince complained.

        Alex smiled and threw a punch at him. 

        "Oww!!!!!" Vince rubbed his cheek. Alex then sat down on the table and started to read the book she got. Vince tried to sit on his chair. "Come on Alex!" Alex ignored him. Vince just kept scratching over and over. "Fuck!! Damn Alex can you stop this! I'll listen next time!!! Promise!!!" 

        Alex looked at him and she let out a big laugh.

        "What's so funny dammit?!" Vince asked still scratching.

        "Awww shit…you look fucked up you know that?" Alex kept laughing.

        "Okay, so I do look fucked up aight?! So can you stop this already?!" Vince asked yelling at her.

        "HEY!!! I'M TRYING TO STUDY!!!" The Ravenclaw student yelled.

        "_Invericio!" _Alex said and Vince stopped scratching.

        "Finally, silence…" the student sighed.

        "HEY!! RAVENCLAW!!" Vince yelled.

        "SHUT UP!!!!" he yelled at Vince. Vince threw a book at his face and his nose had a big bruise. Alex's jaw dropped.

        "What is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonagall came rushing in. She gasped. "Oh dear! What happened to you?!" 

        The student pointed at Vince. "He did it!! He threw a book at me!!" 

        "Go to Madam Pomfrey." She rushed him off. The student showed Vince his tongue but Vince tripped him. The student then ran off.

        "Mr. Esteva!" Professor McGonagall yelled out. "That was extremely idiotic and not to mention very violent." She saw Alex reading the book. Alex was hoping she wouldn't talk to her. "Miss Levons?"

        "Yes Professor?" she stood.

        "Why didn't you stop him? I'm sure you saw him." Professor McGonagall asked.

        "Well, he just suddenly threw it while I was reading and then you came." She replied.

        "10 points from Gryffindor Esteva, for assault on another student, from another house. And Miss Levons, do make sure you keep an eye on him. Now you two better get to class." Professor McGonagall said.

        "I'll go reserve these books. You get to class." Vince said.

        "You sure?" Alex asked.

        "Yeah." Said Vince.

        "Okay then, later." Alex walked out of the library.

        The next day after classes, Alex and Kris saw Fred next to the ballot box.

        "Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked.

        "Don't tell me you forgot. We're going to count the votes!" said Fred.

        "Ohhh!!!" Kris said.

        "Come on, we're going to count it in Professor McGonagall's office." Fred said as Angelina, Harry, and George was to follow. 

        They all went to Professor McGonagall's office. They brought the box to her table.

        "Um Professor, could you please sort these out?" Angelina asked.

        "This is for Quidditch Captain and try-outs for Keeper?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, what categories?"

        "Um, those who want to try out, Angelina, Fred, George, and Alex." Kris said. 

        Professor McGonagall opened the box and clapped her hands. The papers were going into 6 different stacks until they were all organized. Some papers disappeared.

        "Why did some disappear Professor?" Alex asked.

        "Well, some voted more than once. And, there's some for Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall pointed at the 6th stack.

        "Can you tell us who has the most?" George asked. Professor McGonagall was looking at all of the stacks.

        "Ah, I see." She said.

        "Who is it?" Harry asked.

        "Miss Johnson and Miss Levons have the same statistics. You two Weasleys just needed about 5 more while Mr. Potter, you need maybe 3." Professor McGonagall said.

        "Whoa. So, how are we supposed to determine the captain?" Harry asked.

        "What do you think Professor?" George asked. Everyone waited for her answer.

        After 2 minutes, she said something. "The team…will have to captains this year."

        "Wow!" Kris yelled.

        "Seriously?!" Alex asked.

        "Yes. Two captains, but I don't want any quarreling. Now all of you get back to the common room." She said.

        "Okay, that's settled. Okay, we'll just take these." Alex took the papers for the try-outs. Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers and the rest of the papers disappeared.

        "Thanks Professor!" Fred yelled.

        "Damn…the votes were so close!" George said.

        "Yeah! It was like really close! One digit numbers!" Angelina agreed.

        "Well, it's a good thing I'm not captain." Harry said.

        "But for sure next year you will be." Kris said.

        "Hey, doesn't really matter. I don't like pressure anyway." Said George.

        "Yeah…I'm not that dependable." Fred agreed.

        "But hey…let's check out who's trying out." Kris said.

        Once they got to the common room, everyone was staring at them like they wanted something.

        "Hey! So who's our captain?!" Winnie asked.

        "Well…um…" Alex tried to say it.

        "We have to captains! Alex and Angelina!" Harry said as everyone started to clap.

        "Okay…okay. We'll announce when the try-outs will be held before dinner." Alex said as they all headed for Kris' and Alex's dormitory.

        "Are you sure no one's there?" Fred asked.

        "Yeah, Hermione's at the library, Parvati and Lavender are out there in the common room." Kris replied. 

        Once they got in, they all rushed to Kris' four-poster. "So who's trying out?!" Angelina asked eagerly.

        Alex read out the papers. "Okay, somebody take these name's down." George got a notepad and a quill and listened intently. "Okay, Wallace Andrews, 4th year…Sedrina Pulshevik, 6th year…Zachary James, 3rd year…Gina Streeves, 4th year…Kenny Arshford, 7th year…Ethan Polvids, 5th year…Reenavuer Travingston, 6th year…Evin Ford, 3rd year…and uh, Vincent Esteva, 6th year."

        "Um, okay, got it." Said George.

        "That's about…9 people trying out. Looks like Vince is going to try out too." Said Fred.

        "I'm going to call Oliver tonight. You know, tell him the news." Alex said.

        "Hey when's the try-outs though?" Angelina asked.

        "Um, tomorrow morning." Said Alex.

        "Isn't that a little fast?" Harry asked.

        "Well, if it was their choice to try-out, shouldn't they be ready in the first place?" Alex asked.

        "Oh yeah, that's right." Harry said.


	9. Something Came Up!

Two captains…well…it was the students' vote. Anyways, let's get back to how Oliver's doing. You know, how he's handling work and all. But you know, something does come up! Enjoy!

Something Came Up!

        Meanwhile, Oliver is having a pretty good time. Well of course he misses Alex (it would've been bad if he didn't). He didn't really make friends, anyways, he didn't really wanted to. Grace was his only friend and she was the only one who ever really talked to him. 

        "Hey guess what!" Grace said as she sat in front of Oliver for breakfast.

        "What happened?" Oliver asked.

        "We're not training today! The coaches and trainers have a seminar today. We're not training till Tuesday!" Grace said happily.

        "Yeah! Finally a break!" said Oliver.

        "Hey maybe I could show you around here. And maybe I can meet Alex!" Grace said.

        "We could?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah. There's a train later heading for Scotland, England, Northern Ireland, you know, around Britain. Maybe we could stop by England and visit Alex! I know how much you miss her!" Grace said.

        "Yeah, that would be cool! When does the train leave?" Oliver asked.

        "Um, 9 o clock." She replied.

        "Aw shit! It's already 8:30! We better eat fast, get our stuff, and leave! Damn I can't wait!" Oliver said.

        After breakfast, they got some money and headed to town and bought some souvenirs. After that, they met up with Connor.

        "Hey Connor!" Oliver called out.

        "Ah! Hello Oliver! Going somewhere?" he asked.

        "Um, could you please take us to King's Cross?" Grace asked.

        "Ah, sure. Get in." he said as they both got in.

        "You think Alex would like this?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh yeah! Of course she would!" Grace said. Oliver was holding a platinum pin with diamonds and said, "I hope I see you again".

        "What are you going to do in King's Cross?" Connor asked.

        "Oh, we're going back to London and visit my girlfriend. Oh which reminds me, I better call her." Oliver took out his wand and contacted Alex. Her face suddenly appeared in front of him.

        "Oliver?" Alex asked.

        "Alex!" Oliver said.

        "Oliver! I'm right here in Hogsmeade!" Alex said.

        "Good! How long will you be there?" he asked.

        "Um, the train leaves for Hogwarts at 1:30. Why?" she asked.

        "Okay! Wait in front of the Gift Shop at about…10:30." Oliver said.

        "Huh? What for?" she asked.

        "Just wait there okay?! Well got to go now, I love you! Bye!" Oliver said as she disappeared in front of Alex.

        "You didn't tell her we were going to go there?" Grace said.

        "Hey, I want to surprise her." Oliver said.

        "Okay, we're here! That would be the same price as usual!" Connor said as Grace paid. "Okay, thank you very much! I think it's about 45 minutes to get there! Anyways, have a good trip!" Connor said as Oliver and Grace boarded the train.

        Meanwhile at Hogsmeade…

        "Oliver called you?" Kris asked.

        "Yeah. That was weird though. He said to wait in front of the Gift Shop at 10:30. I guess I'll have to go and see." Alex said.

        "Harry and I will be going to the Quidditch Shop for a little bit. Want to come?" Kris asked.

        "Um yeah sure. I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to go check out something at the Book Store." Alex said.

        "Alright then, see ya." Kris went along with Harry as Alex went to the Book Store. When Alex entered the bookstore, she saw a bracelet that had a dragon on it.

        "Wow…this is nice." She said looking at it. It was silver and red and the dragon was all curled up. Then she looked around for an interesting book to read. Then she went to the Quidditch section, and she saw Vince reading a book. "Are you interested in books?"

        "Oh…it's you. Um, just some. It's okay." He replied.

        "Listen, sorry about the other day. I should've told the truth you know. I could've gotten points off too." Alex apologized.

        "No it's okay. Anyways, I did just unexpectedly threw the book. You didn't have to apologize." He said.

        "No. I had to. Next time I'll take part of the blame." Alex said.

        "You don't have to. I don't think I'll be throwing books for a while." Vince smiled. Alex returned a smile.

        "Alright then." Alex said. Vince went to the cashier and paid for his things. Alex didn't find anything good so she decided to leave. Then she saw that Vince bought the dragon bracelet she liked. "Whoa. You bought the dragon bracelet?"

        "This is a dragon?!" Vince said. He looked at the cashier.

        "Hey, sorry but no refunds." She said.

        "Damn…." Vince looked at Alex and she was laughing at him. "What?"

        "What did you think it was?" she asked. 

        "An s. I was planning to give it to my mom. Well, never mind…" Vince looked at Alex. "Hey, you want to have it?"

        "Um no I can't." Alex said.

        "Come on. I can't throw it away. So I'm letting you have it." Vince said. Alex still refused. But Alex really did want it. Then, Vince took her arm and put the bracelet on with her other charm bracelet that Oliver gave her. "There. Not bad."

        "Ughh. Fine, thanks." Alex said. "Anyways, I better catch up with my friends. Later." Alex said as she headed for the Quidditch Shop. 

        "Hey finally you came. Cool, where'd you get the bracelet?" Angelina asked.

        "Oh, uh I bought it in the Bookstore." Alex replied.

        "That's cool." Kris said.

        "Hey what time is it?" Alex asked.

        "Um, it's about 10:15." Harry said looking at his watch.

        "Oh alright. Can you guys come with me to the Gift Shop by 10:30?" Alex asked.

        "Sure." Kris said.

        "Hey it's a good thing we canceled the try-outs till tomorrow morning. I didn't want to miss coming here." Angelina said.

        "Yeah. Besides, I woke up a little late." Kris said.

        By 10:30, they all went to wait in front of the Gift Shop.

        "So Oliver said to wait in front of the Gift Shop?" Fred asked.

        "That's what he said." Alex replied.

        "Wonder what he wants you to wait here for." Melanie said.

        After 5 minutes, Alex grew impatient.

        "It pass 5 minutes and nothing happened!" Alex said facing everyone. She kept talking about being impatient and that she was going to leave. Then she saw that everyone was staring at something behind Alex. "What are you all staring at?"

        "Um, Alex. I don't think you have to leave." Angelina said.

        "What? Why?" she asked. Winnie pointed in the back of Alex. "Huh?" she turned around. Her jaws dropped.

        "Hi Alex. I'm here." Oliver said.

        "Ah...Oliver!" Alex hugged him. Grace was with him.

        "I missed you so much!! Here, I got you these." Oliver gave her the box with the pin and a white rose attached to the box. "I know white roses are your favorite."

        Alex smelled the flowers. "Thank you so much!" She kissed him like she never kissed him before.

        "Oh yeah, before I forget, this is Grace Sanders. She helps me out there in Wales." Oliver introduced Grace.

        "Hey Alex." Grace greeted.

        "Hi! Is Oliver okay with everything?" Alex asked.

        "Yeah he's doing well. He's getting used to Wales." Grace said. Then Oliver introduced everyone to Grace. "Whoa Oliver. You really left a lot of friends behind."

        "Yeah…I could never forget them." Oliver smiled at Alex. Then he noticed the bracelet on Alex's arm. "Oh this looks cool. Where'd you get this?"

        "Oh…I bought it in the bookstore." Alex lied. If she told the truth, Oliver would've gotten mad. Eventually, Vince was in a shop near by and saw Oliver and Alex. He knew that Oliver noticed the bracelet. Vince was a little depressed but he didn't care.

        "Hey, how about we go get some butterbeer!" Oliver said.

        "Yeah! Let's go Three Broomsticks!" Winnie said.

        They all headed for Three Broomsticks for lunch. When they got there, they ordered food and butterbeer for everyone.

        "So how's everything?" Oliver asked. Grace was having a pretty good conversation with Cristen and George. 

        "Well, try-outs for Keeper is tomorrow morning." Said Angelina.

        "Hope you guys get someone good." Oliver said.

        "Yeah, we hope so. We don't know if we'll make it to finals this year." Said Fred.

        "Hey, you guys could make it to finals. Whatever happened to the 2 year straight winning Quidditch Team?" Oliver asked.

        "I don't know. We really don't know if we have a chance." Kris said.

        "Hey, you guys could make it. You guys still have a chance. Come on Fred! Blimey you're in your last year! Make it the best!" Oliver said.

        "Yeah I guess so." Said Fred.

        After lunch, everyone had to leave.

        "Hey, you be careful now. Don't get yourself hurt." Alex said.

        "Yeah, don't worry. If I get myself hurt, I won't be able to hug, kiss, or hold you. You have to be careful. I don't want to hear that you were in the Hospital Wing again." Oliver said.

        "Hehe…yeah. Guess you have to go now." Alex said with some tears in her eyes.

        "Yeah…hey, don't cry. It's not truly goodbye. I'll be back." Oliver wiped off her tears.

        "I know…but I'll miss you." She said.

        "I'll miss you too. You know I'll always love you." Oliver said.

        "I love you too." She kissed him and hugged him as he boarded his train. 

        "Bye." Oliver said.

        "Bye." She said. She then yelled, "Grace! Make sure he doesn't get hurt okay?"

        "Yeah! Sure!" Grace said. Alex waved as their train left. Alex was crying a little bit and tried to wipe it off. Fred came by and hugged her as Melanie comforted her.

        "It's okay…he still loves you." Melanie told her.

        "Come on Alex. Let's get back to school." Said Fred as they all boarded their train. 

        During the trip back to school, Alex was quiet. She didn't say anything till they got back to school. Then she felt that the dragon bracelet had to go away. When she got back to her dormitory, she kept the bracelet in her trunk and never got it out again.


	10. The New Keeper

Well…that was a cool visit from Oliver. It was unexpected by Alex, but it came out cool in the end. Now, it's time for the try-outs! Damn! The competition's killing me! Do you have a feeling who will make keeper? I have a feeling you do. Well, let's see who does! Enjoy!

The New Keeper

        When everyone woke up this morning, they all were prepared and ready to judge those who were to try-out. Alex started using the Prefect Bathroom, and it was pretty cool. The bubble bath and everything, but at one point she almost killed the mermaid. After breakfast, they all went to the Quidditch Field. They had a table set and a few chairs. The chasers had to bring their brooms because they would be playing the keepers. 

        "Is everyone here?" Angelina asked Fred.

        "Um, Kris and Harry are not here." Suddenly Kris and Harry came rushing in the field. "Okay they're here now."

        "Do I call the attendance now?" George asked. Alex nodded. "Hey everybody listen up!" He called out. All the students looked at George, holding their brooms by their sides. "I'll be calling your attendance! Andrews, Wallace?"

        "Here."

        "Arshford, Kenny?"

        "Here."

        "Esteva, Vincent?"

        "Here."

        "Ford, Evin?"

        "Here."

        "James, Zachary?"

        "Here."

        "Polvids, Ethan?"

        "Here."

        "Pulshevik, Sedrina?"

        "Here."

        "And Travingston, Reenavuer?"

        "Here."

        "Okay, everyone's here." Said George.

        "Everyone, you will all go one at a time. Basically, your skills will be tested." Said Angelina.

        "All you have to do is defend the goal the best you can. Us chasers will score against you. It doesn't matter if you can block all the posts; it's a matter of you having it all. Effort, skill, and attitude." Said Alex.

        "Of course, you can't have the best Keeper in the world and they don't even want to try. So we'll start alphabetically." Angelina said. Angelina, Alex, and Kris flew up in the air with the quaffle and just throwing it around. 

        "First, Wallace Andrews." George called out. A blonde boy came up holding a broom. "What kind of broom you got?"

        "Um, a Comet Two-Seventy." He replied.

        "Alright, just go to those goal posts where Alex, Angelina, and Kris are at. You're not scared to take them on are you?" Fred asked.

        He shook his head and he flew up to meet the chasers. "Hey Alex! Out of 10?!" George yelled out.

        "It's out of 15!" she yelled back.

        "15 Harry, keep track of the missed and made." Fred told him.

        "Wallace is it?" Angelina asked. He nodded. "It's out of 15, make the best of it!"

        They started passing the quaffle around and going towards the goal posts. Kris had the quaffle and made a goal. "Come on! You want to be keeper?" said Kris.

        They went another round. This time, Alex made the goal. "You want to make it right?" she said. When it was Angelina's turn, she miss threw it and it was blocked. 

        "That's a booboo but you got to block not only those." Angelina said. After his session, Harry said the total.

        "Wallace Andrews, 9 out of 15." Harry said. Wallace was mad at himself for missing the goals. After Kenny Arshford, it was Vince's turn.

        "Vincent Esteva." Fred called out giving him a weird look. "What kind of broom you got there?"

        "Nimbus Two Thousand and Two." Vince replied. He flew up in the air to the goal posts. Kris looked at him in the same way Fred did. Alex looked much serious than usual. For Angelina, she concentrated big time. 

        "Out of 15 Vince." Alex said as Angelina and Kris nodded with her. They passed the quaffle passed it faster and faster. Then Alex tried to make the goal. Vince caught it and threw it back at her. Some of the other students gasped.

        "No one ever blocked Alex's shot!" Harry said as he marked the first try "made".

        They passed the quaffle again. This time, they made it a little easy. They looped a few times and passed it to Angelina. She tried to score but Vince caught the quaffle.

        "Come on Kris, make a score." Harry said. This time they passed it to Kris. Hoping she would score, she didn't. Vince caught it again.

          
        "He's got skill." Said George. Suddenly, Melanie and Cristen came to watch.

        "Is that Vince?" Cristen asked.

        "Yeah that is him." Melanie said.

        "He's not bad as I thought." Said Fred.

        Alex was thinking. _He can't do this to us. He can't be this good could he? And…he can't replace Oliver…_ This time, they tried something else. First, Angelina passed the quaffle to Kris, then to Alex, back to Kris and then to Angelina. Angelina flew forward with full speed. Vince watched closely. Kris flew from the side and then Angelina threw the quaffle up and Alex flew out of nowhere and finally scored on the left post.

        "That's our chasers!" George cheered. Harry marked missed on the 4th try. The chasers all let out a smile as they continued. After Vince's session ended, he went back to sit with the other students.

        "I guess he's one of the choices." Angelina said. Alex nodded.

        "Vincent Esteva, 12 out of 15." Harry said. After Vince went, no one did as good as he did. When they got to the last person, they wanted to get over with it fast.

        "Reenavuer Travingston." George called out. "What kind of broom do you have?"

        Reenavuer was another 6th year. She had long black hair tied up and she had brown eyes. "A Nimbus Two Thousand and Three." She flew up to the Goal Posts. At first she missed 2 of the scores, but later…she caught the rest.

        "Whoa." Melanie said.

        "She missed only two." Cristen said.

        "But she does have a faster broom." Melanie added.

        "Reenavuer Travingston, 13 out of 15." Harry said for the last time. Then, Fred got the scores and announced it to the students.

        "Okay everyone, good job. Here are the statistics. Wallace Andrews 9, Kenny Arshford, 10, Vincent Esteva, 12, Evin Ford, 10, Zachary James, 8, Ethan Polvids, 9, Sedrina Pulshevik, 10, and Reenavuer Travingston, 13. The new Keeper will be announced tomorrow morning before lunch. Thanks everyone." Said Fred.

        "Finally, it's all over." Kris drank some water.

        "That was pretty fun." Angelina said.

        "Yeah I guess so." Alex agreed.

        "So when are we going to discuss about this?" Harry asked.

        "After lunch in Alex's dormitory. That way no one listens to our discussion." George said.

        While going up the Gryffindor Tower, Harry, Kris, and Alex met up with Reenavuer. 

        "Oh it's you. You two did an okay job as chasers. I knew you couldn't sweep me out. Anyways, I hope you make the good decision and pick me. Got to run along now, goodbye." Reenavuer said as she went down the tower.

        "Dude, she got an attitude problem." Kris said.

        "Yeah, what a bitch." Alex said as they went to the common room.

        After lunch, they all went to Alex's dormitory. The dormitory was empty again, which was good. They had to chase off some students who kept asking who was the new Keeper. Alex almost punched a kid who said, "Who's going to finally replace Oliver?" 

        "So, obviously we know who are the top keepers." Angelina said.

        "Yeah, Vince and Reenavuer." Kris said.

        "Reenavuer got higher by one point right?" Fred asked.

        "Yeah she did. But her broom was a lot faster than Vince's." Harry replied.

        "So that makes them pretty equal at skill." Alex said.

        "But Reenavuer has an attitude problem." Kris said. Alex nodded.

        "What about Vince? He's okay right?" Angelina asked.

        "Yeah he's pretty cool." George agreed.

        "But what if he brings us down?" Fred asked.

        "Hmmm…what matters most? The Cup or a complete team?" Alex asked. The discussion was left silent for a while. Then they started talking again. After the decision was done, they all split up. Then Alex decided to call Oliver. Then his face appeared in front of her.

        "Hey…" Alex smiled.

        "Oh hi. Are the try-outs done?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah…it was very tiring." Alex said.

        "You look like you need some rest." Oliver thought.

        "Yeah I'll take a nap later. So how's everything there?" she asked.

        "Everything's okay. It's cool. Hey, who's the new Keeper?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh, we've made a decision but we could change it anytime. I'll tell you once it's truly confirmed." She replied.

        "Oh okay. Anyways, I might be able to go back home for Christmas instead of staying here. Grace is going home for Christmas so I might as well too." 

        "Oh yeah which reminds me, how's Grace?" she asked.

        "She's okay. She's probably out in town buying some stuff." Oliver said.

        "Alex! Something's happening in the common room!" Hermione came in.

        "Uh oh. Oliver I got to go now. Call me tomorrow night okay?" Alex told him.

        "Yeah sure. Love you. Bye." Oliver said.

        "Love you too." His face disappeared.

        Alex rushed down to the common room. Everyone was talking and someone was insulting another.

        "Obviously you're not going to make it. Hmph, you don't have any skill at all." A voice said. Alex drew closer to what was happening. Reenavuer was insulting Vince as he was talking to his friends. "Did you even hear me?" she tapped him.

        "Shut up." He said trying not to cause any trouble. 

        "Hmph. See, you can't even do anything." Reenavuer continued.

        "Reenavuer would you just stop!" Angelina told her.

        "I could say anything I want. Why don't you say anything huh? You're boring me." She complained.

        "If you're so bored then leave me alone." Vince said. Everyone was watching Reenavuer. 

        "Come on Reena, give it up! Just leave him alone!" Melanie said.

        "Oh shut up. I'll say what I want to say." Reenavuer demanded. "Anyways, no wonder why you're not known. You're just a loser. With your loser friends in your loser world. And I'll tell you why you're a loser."

        "Reenavuer…stop it." Alex tried to say it calmly.

        "I told everyone already, I'll say what I want to say! Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you can control me. Anyways, oh yeah. You're a loser because…you better listen carefully!" Reenavuer chuckled.

        "Shut up." Vince tried to ignore her again.

        "Because you are BLACK!!!!!" Reenavuer shouted. Vince got up and was about to punch her but Alex got in the way.

        "Why don't you just fuckin shut up!!!" Vince yelled at her. Reenavuer acted innocent.

        "You are so fuckin racist." Angelina said.

        "You blacks are so idiotic. You are all slaves!!!" Reenavuer kept on going.

        "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!!!" Vince yelled out.

        "At least I'm not black." She laughed.

        "Reenavuer shut the fuck up already! Professor McGonagall should be coming by now to kill your ass!" Alex said backing Vince off.

        "I'm not the one cussing. You see Alex, blacks never have control and discipline." Reenavuer pointed at Vince.

        "SHUT UP YOU WHITE SHIT!!!!" Vince shouted at her.

        Reenavuer finally fell silent. She was staring at him with a surprised look.

        "That's right, you shut up." Vince told her.

        "Stop Vince, it's done." Alex told him. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came.

        "What is the meaning of all this shouting?!" She scolded. Everyone started whispering and looking at Reenavuer. "Well? Miss Granger? I'm sure you know what was going on."

        "Well Professor, Reenavuer here was insulting Vince. We all said for her to stop but she kept going until she pushed Vince too far. Alex even tried to make her stop, but she kept going." Hermione said.

        "Insults?" she asked.

        "They both tried out for Keeper and well, they both have the highest scores. Reenavuer insulted him about not getting past her. Then, she said he was like that, because, because she said he was Black and that they are slaves." Hermione continued.

        "But he insulted me! How dare he!" Reenavuer complained.

        "He did because you pushed him too far! We told you already! Now you know how it feels!!" Alex said as she was backing Vince off as he was about to fight back.

        "Miss Travingston! How could you be so blind! Shame on you! Hogwarts is a school known for never rejecting a child because of their race! And for you to be judgmental against him, is just so shameful to this school and all students! 30 points from Gryffindor. You will have detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night. I don't want you discriminating or even insulting other students again!" Professor McGonagall scolded as she left the common room. Reenavuer ran up to her dormitory and shut the door.

        Alex sighed and turned to talk to Vince. "Hey, just ignore her. Everything she says, it's just trash."

        "Yeah I know. Hey, thanks for stopping there. If you didn't stop me, I would've gotten in trouble too." Vince said.

        "I'm just doing what I was told. Anyways, gotta go. See you around." Alex smiled.

        "Yeah. See you." Vince continued to talk to his friends.

        The next day, everyone was eager to know who was their new keeper. Before lunch, the common room was filled with students. Everyone was waiting for someone to say who made it.

        "Angelina! You have to say it now!" George said.

        "No!! Alex, you do it! They listen to you!" Angelina said.

        "Pshh, fine. You owe me one. Hey! Everyone! I'm about to announce the new keeper to shut up!!!" Alex yelled and everyone kept quiet. Vince and his friends just came in the common room. "Okay, our new Gryffindor Keeper is… Vincent Esteva!" Everyone applauded and screamed for Vince as Vince tried to push away everyone who kept crowding up at him.


	11. The New Season

Sorry I didn't get to update and stuff. I'm trying to go on with the fanfic but all hectic ness started in my school. Graduation is coming up so I haven't touched my fanfic file in a long time. BUT!!!! I still remembered where I left off. So, Vince is the new keeper and well, it's not much of a shock right? Anyways, by now you should get where this is going right? Anyways, enjoy!

The New Season

        "Whoa, seriously! I…I made it?" Vince tried to make sure like if he was dreaming. 

        "Yeah you made it!" Angelina said. Alex smiled.

        "Whoa, I finally made it. Thanks a lot." Vince said.

        "You deserved it." Said Kris.

        "Besides, you think we would choose a bitch like Reenavuer?" Fred asked. Vince laughed.

        "I guess not." He replied.

        The next day, Madam Hooch called all the Quidditch Players of all Houses to the Field. Alex, Kris, and Harry walked to the field together as some other students gathered too.

        "We just had to be called out from Defense against Dark Arts." Said Alex.

        "Couldn't she pull us out from Potions?" Kris said frustrated.

        "We just missed our chance in getting away from the phantom of the funeral." Harry said.

        "What's this meeting about?" Angelina asked.

        "I don't know. She called even the other houses." Alex said as she looked around. She spotted Cho and Alex flicked her off.

        "We were just learning some new charms and suddenly Professor Flitwick tells us to go to the Quidditch Field. She could've pulled us out sometime later. What a morning fuck-up." George said.

        "Are we all here?" Alex asked. She started counting them. "Who are we missing?"

        Angelina looked around. "Oh great. Our new keeper's not here." Suddenly Vince came. "Where were you?"

        Vince was catching his breath. "Professor Snape was stalling me so I couldn't leave. He's a freak I tell you. Anyways, why are we all here? And…why are they here too?" Vince looked around.

        "Madam Hooch called all Quidditch Players from all houses to meet here. Probably a general meeting kind of thing." Said Alex. Suddenly, Madam Hooch came to the field and a table and papers were on top of it appeared.

        "Sorry about that everyone. Now, I called all of you here for a general meeting." She started. Vince looked at Alex in an 'Oh I see' kind of way and she nodded. "Now, all house captains take these forms and everyone must have a form to fill out. And when you're done, just stay put." Angelina and Alex walked up to Madam Hooch while the other houses took their forms. 

        "Um, Madam Hooch. Um, we have two captains." Angelina said a little softly.

        "Two?" she asked.

        "Yes. Both of us." Alex said.

        "Oh I see. I think your house is the only one with two captains." She said.

        "But we will take turns in being captain for a match." Angelina said.

        "Hmmm. I guess that would be alright. Now go fill up your form." She said. Angelina and Alex smiled, then they filled up their form with the rest of the team.

        "What kind of form is this? Is there like an age limit or something?" Fred asked.

        "I don't think so." Angelina replied. After everyone filled up their forms, Alex collected them.

        "Whoa Vince you're only 15?" Alex asked.

        "15?! And you're like so…tall!" Kris said.

        "I'm turning 16 in December. It's just my birthday is in the last month of the year." Vince said. "Why, how old are you?"

        "Um, uh hehe." Alex went pink.

        "Haha. She's turning 17 in December. She's one of the oldest in her year." Fred replied.

        "Shut up." She said.

        "See." Said Fred.

        "Why is she…really ahead?" Vince asked.

        "She went to school late one year. She was supposed to enter Hogwarts when she was 10 because her 11th birthday would be in that year." Angelina said.

        "Oh that's what I did. I entered when I was 10. Anyways, what happened? Why'd she miss one year?" Vince asked.

        "Her parents got mixed up with the dates of the Hogwarts letter and another letter for her dad's job. So Professor Dumbledore let Alex in the year after. So I guess, she is a lot older." Kris replied.

        "Oh I see. Who's the youngest here?" He asked.

        "Me." Kris replied.

        "Are you guys done talking about ages?" Alex asked.

        "I guess." Angelina said.

        "Okay everyone. This Quidditch Season, we will start a little bit late. So the season might end in the middle of January. Anyways, we're starting late because all teams have a chance to go to a seminar in a Puddlemere Quidditch Reserve Center." She said as everyone let out their 'ooo's and 'ah's. "Now everyone calm down. We will be going to the Puddlemere Quidditch Reserve in Swansea, Wales. There, there's a Hogwarts Alumni as you all know, Oliver Wood. We will be learning the harder parts of Quidditch and hopefully all of you will learn a lesson or two."

        "Excuse me, but are we all going together. You know, with the other teams?" Cho asked.

        "Bitch!" Alex coughed out loudly as Cho gave her an ominous look. "My ass." Everyone let out a little laugh.

        "Good question. It will be two houses at a time. First will be Gryffindor and Slytherin, and then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor and Slytherin will go to Wales on Thursday and will start the seminar Friday morning. This seminar will last two days. So Gryffindor and Slytherin will be back at school Sunday morning. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will go the following week. You will have to bring clothes, some parchment, your Quidditch gloves, gear, but not your robes, and of course, your broomstick. I don't want anyone of you forgetting your broomstick. If you don't have a case for your broomstick, just approach me anytime before you leave for the seminar. You may all go back to class now." Madam Hooch concluded the meeting.

        "We're going to Wales!" Kris said.

        "This is so cool! Oliver keeps talking about how cool the Muggle-free cities are! Finally I get to see where he works and stuff. I guess this will be an early visit." Alex said as they all went to their next class.

        "I remember he said that there were more than three Muggle-free cities in Wales." Harry said.

        "I can't wait to go. Good thing my mom gave me some extra money before the year started." Kris said.

        Meanwhile, Oliver was starting practice with Grace as his partner. Grace insisted that she was his partner because Vira was bad news. 

        "Oh hi Oliver. I feel bad we're not partners. But we can still hang out right?" Vira asked as she was passing by with her partner.

        "Whatever." He said.

        "Okay cool! Oh yeah, my bad. This is my partner, Joeru Suritake. He's Japanese. Joeru, this is Oliver." Vira introduced him. He was a little shorter than Oliver and had black hair.

        "Hi. Fitting in well?" he asked as he shook Oliver's hand.

        "I'm getting used to it." Oliver said. He noticed Grace was quiet.

        "Oh, hi Grace." Joeru said with a smile.

        "Oh hi." She said. 

        "Okay then, see you later Oliver. Bye." Vira winked at him as she walked away.

        "She's a slut isn't she?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah, she is. You know she took him away from me." Grace said.

        "Joeru?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah, he's Vira's ex. The weirdest thing is, Joeru liked her older sister Raven at first. Then when Raven got married, he liked me but Vira took a chance on him. So he eventually gave in and I was totally screwed." Grace said.

        "Damn, she always like that?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh yeah, always." Grace said.

        Back in Hogwarts, it was lunchtime. They were talking about going to Wales with the Slytherin team.

        "You're going to Wales?" Winnie asked.

        "Yeah. Sorry Winnie, you'll get to go in Christmas." Alex said.

        "This sucks. You guys are gone, how am I supposed to deal with Zyan in Dueling Club?!" Winnie was worried.

        "You know Winnie, I'm not going." Hermione said.

        "Yeah I know, but you don't know Zyan." Winnie said.

        Alex looked at Draco. He was talking to Dean Thomas. "Hey Malfoy!"

        "Yeah? What?" Draco asked.

        "Hehe, sorry about that. Anyways, can you look after Winnie while I'm gone?" Alex asked. Winnie froze.

        "Your sister? You want me to watch her?" Draco asked.

        "Yeah. Besides, you know Zyan better than anyone else here." Alex said.

        "I would if it was okay with her." Draco looked at Winnie.

        "She's okay with it. Make sure she doesn't fight with while I'm gone." She said. Draco nodded.

        "Hey do you know who's the captain of Slytherin this year?" Alex asked.

        "I'm not too sure." Draco said.

        "I heard it's some guy. After Flint and Pucey left, they had trouble picking their captain." Angelina said.

        "What about the other teams?" George asked.

        "Oh yeah, Cedric's not here anymore. I'm sorry Angelina." Alex said.

        "Hey, it's okay. I'm trying to go on without him here. It's hard, but I can do it. I know he's always here with me." Angelina said.

        "That's the spirit Angelina." Melanie said. Angelina smiled.

        "Hey, who's Ravenclaw captain?" Harry asked.

        "Well, Adam Robinson is gone, most likely Cho. Maybe she bugged her way to being captain." Alex shrugged.

        "Most probably. I heard she just got dumped a boy from Beauxbatons." Kris said.

        "Her life is sad." Cristen said.

        "Oh hell yeah. She screwed up a million times. Isn't that right Harry?" Melanie agreed.

        "Yeah. She's a mistake." Harry agreed with Melanie.

        "Well, I guess this season will be pretty interesting." George said. 

        "Yeah." Everyone agreed.


	12. The Bet

Looks like the season will be a little different huh? Now your used-to-be younger players are the team's faith now. So what do you think? Oh yeah, a conflict rises here. This could deal big damage. So read carefully. Anyways, Gryffindor and Slytherin will be going to Wales! Obviously Alex is excited, hell everyone is! Enjoy!

The Bet

        On Tuesday night, Alex called up Oliver. She wanted it to be a surprise so she didn't want to tell him that she was going to Wales for a seminar.

        "Hey how are you doing?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh everything's fine. This season will be a little different." Alex said.

        "Oh yeah, the old captains are gone right?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah. You, Flint, Robinson, and Cedric's not here anymore." Alex said.

        "Yeah. Oh yeah, Cedric. How's Angelina taking it?" 

        "She still loves him even if he's not there with her. But she says she can feel him always with her. So she still has her good spirit in her." Alex replied.

        "Oh yeah, before I forget, are any of the Quidditch teams in Hogwarts going to a seminar here?" Oliver asked.

        "A seminar? Hmmm, I don't think so. If there was I'd be eager to go." Alex smiled. Of course she knew she lied to surprise him once she gets there.

        "Oh. But you are coming for Christmas right?" Oliver asked.

        "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it." Alex said. "So what's new?"

        "Oh, I'm just getting used to things now. But that doesn't mean I miss you any less." Oliver said.

        "I know. I was just wondering how you were doing." Alex said.

        "So is everyone okay?" Oliver asked.

        "Oh yeah. The twins are doing fine. Harry and Kris are still together. Ron and Hermione hardly talk to each other. And Angelina is okay as I said. Oh yeah, I just remembered, Winnie." Alex sighed.

        "Why what's wrong with Winnie?" Oliver asked.

        "You see, we're in Dueling Club and they have assigned dueling partners. She came late so she ended up with a Slytherin. You remember Eyaudra?" Alex asked.

        "Yeah. But she's not bad." Oliver wondered.

        "Yeah she's not. But her younger brother has a little bit of the true Slytherin in him you know. Eyaudra said he could be troubling, but he's nice like her. But I guess Winnie doesn't want to be his partner because he's in Slytherin." Alex sighed.

        "Did you tell her that not all Slytherins are bad?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah. But she only thought Eyaudra was nice, not her brother Zyan." Alex said.

        "She's got to understand." Oliver said.

        "I know. So like when…er when I'm not around or something, I let Draco watch over her so Zyan doesn't cause any trouble." Alex said nodding her head.

        "You asked Draco?" Oliver's jaw dropped.

        "Um, yeah. Don't worry he's good. He knows Zyan more than I do." Alex said.

        "O…kay then. Anyways Alex, you better get some sleep. I don't want to keep you up all night." Oliver smiled.

        "Thanks. So I'll call you when I have time?" Alex asked.

        "Sure. Anytime you have time…at night of course." Oliver smiled.

        "Yeah. Okay then, good night. I love you." Alex threw a blow kiss.

        "I love you too. Sleep well." Oliver smiled and waved at her then her face disappeared in front of him. Afterwards, Alex went to sleep.

        The next day at lunch, everyone was anxious to leave for Wales.

        "Why can't this day go any faster?" Fred complained.

        "Hey stop complaining. At least you get to go to Wales." Ron said.

        "Ron, there's nothing wrong about Hogwarts." Hermione said as she was reading a book for Arithmancy.

        "Look, you can keep going to Potions if you want. If I had a chance to get out of here, I would." Ron said.

        "We have to start packing tonight." Alex said.

        "Oh yeah, I need to find by luggage." Kris remembered.

        "How long does it take to get to Wales?" Harry asked.

        "I think it takes an hour and a half, not to sure though." Angelina replied.

        "Hey does Oliver know we're going there?" Fred asked.

        "No. I want to surprise him just like what he did to me!" Alex said.

        "This is going to be so cool!" Kris said. Suddenly, Madam Hooch came by.

        "Hello students. I trust you will be packing soon?" she asked.

        "Yes Madam." Harry said.

        "Good. Oh and yes, there will be a welcoming dinner on Thursday night. I was informed that two more schools would be joining us. Rodfurgh Witchcraft Academy from Scotland, and Bershan School from North Ireland. All of you will dress in formal clothes." Madam Hooch was stopped.

        "Formal clothes?! But we haven't any!" George said.

        "Don't worry Weasley, I will provide you with clothes. You needn't to buy. Just bring something that will fix your hair. We will be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning and our train leaves at 7:30 in the morning. We will be arriving at Wales around 8:30 to 8:45. Make sure you're waiting in the entrance hall by 6:50. See you tomorrow morning." Madam Hooch said as she walked back to her table. 

        "Guess we have to wake up early." Harry said. 

        Later after dinner, everyone was packing. 

        "Alex have you seen my orange shirt?" Kris asked.

        "The one with the flower?" she asked.

        "No. The one with the arrow on it." She said as she was scavenging her trunk.

        "Oh. I don't know. Sorry." Alex said. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

        "Hey you have extra hair ties?" Angelina asked.

        "Yeah." Alex threw a purple hair tie.

        "Thanks." Angelina closed the door.

        "I can't wait to surprise Oliver once we get there." Alex said.

        "Yeah. Can't wait to see the look on both your faces once you see each other.

        "Hey you two need any help?" Cristen and Melanie walked in. 

        "Dude Cris you didn't even knock." Melanie said.

        "Fine!" Cristen went outside again, knocked, and came in. "Need help?" Kris was trying to close her luggage by sitting on it. "Here, let me do it." Cristen closed it completely while Kris sat on it.

        "Thanks. I was having trouble closing it." Kris said. Alex was done packing her luggage and her broom.

        "Finally, I'm done packing. Hey, what are you two going to do while Fred and George are gone?" Alex asked.

        "Oh, we'll probably just complete all our homework and besides, we have Dueling Club." Melanie said.

        "Oh yeah, dueling club." Kris said.

        Meanwhile at Wales, Oliver was having trouble sleeping. 

        "Fuck it. I'm going outside." Oliver went outside his room and noticed some people were still awake. He went down to the Quad and sat down to read a book. He then felt someone behind him.

        "What kind of book you reading?" the voice asked. It was Vira. She sat next to him.

        "A Quidditch book." Oliver muttered without looking at her.

        "Why are you so quiet?" she asked.

        "Because I'm busy reading." Oliver didn't look at her.

        "You know, you're cute." Riva smiled hoping he would look at her.

        "That's nice to know." Oliver said. 

        "You know, you need someone to show you how it is here in Puddlemere Wales. Puddlemere England doesn't have much as we do here." Vira said.

        "That's great." Oliver continued reading. Vira took the book in front of his face. Oliver gave her a bad look.

        "You've got to pay attention to me a lot more you know." Vira said.

        "I would like my book back please." Oliver said.

        "Whatever. You know, what you need is someone to cool you off." Vira said as she sat closer to him. 

        "I'm not interested." He said. 

        "Okay then. But you should have a girlfriend." Vira smiled trying to get to him.

        "I already have one." Oliver said.

        "Oh, you know, I'm always here for you. So you can talk to me whenever you want. Anyways, good night." Vira kissed him on the cheek softly but Oliver pushed her away.

        "I'm not interested in you, period." Oliver went back to his room. On his way, he met some guy. He was a tall, blonde, and blue-eyed guy.

        "Hey, you Wood?" he stopped him.

        "Yeah. Why?" Oliver asked.

        "Hey guys, it's the new kid!" He called out two of his other friends. "Oh where are my manners, I'm Brad Staunbre. This is Derek Richardson and Jeffrey Duebins."

        "Hey you from Hogwarts?" Derek, a brown haired guy asked.

        "Yeah. Are you one of the chasers in Hufflepuff two years ago?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah! You're Alex's guy right?" Derek asked.

        "Yeah." Oliver replied.

        "Okay guys let's cut the memories talk. Let's get to business." Brad was rubbing his hands. Oliver looked at Derek and he looked like he didn't like this.

        "Business?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah. Well, let's say, this is our Puddlemere Wales tradition." Brad chuckled.

        "Hehe, tradition." Jeffrey said.

        "What tradition?" Oliver asked. 

        "Yeah. Whenever new guys come here to Wales, we give them the tradition. We bet on something, and if successful, you get cash. For sure you deserve to be here if you do." Brad said.

        "A bet?" Oliver asked. 

        "Yeah. You know Riva Smith?" Jeffrey asked. Oliver nodded. "Well, everyone knows she's got a bad reputation. Her sister Raven was the good girl."

        "What's in it for me?" Oliver asked.

        "Hehe. Well, you'll have to spend 2 days being nice to her, make her like you, get a kiss, and dump her after the 2 days are over." Brad smirked.

        "And the thing is, she's too stupid to think that this always happens to her every other time a new kid comes." Jeffrey added.

        "What do I do if I don't want to do it?" Oliver asked.

        "Well…if you don't do it, we'll break into your room. And if you think we can't, oh we can." Brad chuckled. "For 150 galleons, you in or out?"

        Oliver thought hard. He didn't want to do it in the first place but just thinking about his room being trashed, cash stolen, his memories of Alex destroyed. He didn't want that to happen, but at the same time, didn't want anything to do with Vira. Vira was the person Oliver hated. He knew that her looks can't fool him, and it didn't fool him. But to act like he liked her, was like the thought of breaking up with Alex. He didn't want to do it.

        "Hey, don't be a coward." Jeffrey smirked.

        "Room trashed and everything else, or get 150 galleons?" Brad asked.

        Oliver thought hard. He didn't want to forget Alex. And he also thought, it wouldn't hurt to be one of the guys that embarrassed her. "Err…um, okay. I'll do it. Just 2 days!" Oliver said.

        "Yeah 2 days. Starting tomorrow until Friday night. You dump her Friday night. And of course, there's a kind of Welcoming Dinner tomorrow night, so you could manipulate her. Then by Friday night, you dump her." Brad said.

        "Fine. But, why do you guys do this to her anyway?" Oliver asked. "But it's not like I'm defending her though."

        "She screwed us up." Derek said.

        "She made us look like fools." Jeffrey added.

        "She fucked up everyone's lives. The friends she hangs with have no idea what she is." Brad said. "You know my friend Grace?"

        "Yeah. Vira stole Joeru from her right?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah, you got that right. She messed up everyone's life. That's why we're doing this to her. Everyone was hurt by her. And we want her to feel the pain we went through." Brad said. "Don't worry, you'll get your cash right after you dump her."


	13. The Worst is Yet To Come

Well…this is getting very interesting. A bet? Have you noticed that Alex will be in Wales with him while he's on with the bet? Yup, this is gonna be pretty interesting. Yes you may see a part here where there's lyrics to the song of leaving Hogwarts and stuff. I guess this will be something for you to enjoy!

The Worst is Yet To Come

        The next day, Alex woke up in the morning and headed straight to the Prefect's bathroom. There she met Eyaudra. She was brushing her teeth as Alex walked in to wash her face.

        "Oh hello Alex." She greeted with a brush in her mouth.

        "Morning." Alex mumbled as she washed her face with cold water.

        "So you ready to go to Wales?" she asked as she spit out the toothpaste.

        "Um, yeah. Packed a lot of things last night. You?" Alex wiped her face with a scarlet towel. 

        "Yeah. Just last night. But the thing I'm worried about, is Zyan. You know, I hope he doesn't cause any trouble while I'm gone." She said.

        Alex chuckled. "Yeah, Winnie's worried too. She doesn't want to deal with him."

        Eyaudra shook her head. "Anyways, best be going back to my dormitory. See you later." She left the Prefects' bathroom. Alex immediately took a shower. Then she got back to her dormitory all dressed and ready to go. 

        "Whoa, you're dressed." Kris said as she brushed her hair.

        "Yeah, I can't wait till we get to Wales." Alex said.

        "Uh huh. Won't Oliver be surprised once he sees you." Kris said.

        Later they all met in the entrance hall. Everyone was there, including the Slytherins.

        "God I don't know why we have to wake up this early." Vince complained.

        "Stop complaining." Alex said. Alex remembered she packed the bracelet that Vince gave her. But she wasn't intending to wear it.

        "Ah all of you are here. Come on, let's go." Madam Hooch came in with her baggage as they headed for Hogsmeade to Platform 9 ¾. When they got to King's Cross, they waited to be boarded.

        "I'm a little nervous." Alex said.

        "Why are you nervous when he's your boyfriend? It's not like you're on a blind date." Vince asked rudely. 

        "Shut up. You're just full of shit." Alex said.

        "BOARDING PASSENGERS TO WALES!!! PLATFORM 8 PLEASE!!!" The man yelled out. Everyone got their baggage and boarded the train.
    
    In the car I just can't wait,
    
    to pick you up on our very first date
    
    Is it cool if I hold your hand?
    
    Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?
    
    Do you like my stupid hair?
    
    Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?
    
    I'm too scared of what you think
    
    You make me nervous so I really can't eat
    
    Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over
    
    Honest, let's make this night last forever
    
    Forever and ever, let's make this last forever
    
    Forever and ever, let's make this last forever
    
    When you smile, I melt inside
    
    I'm not worthy for a minute of your time
    
    I really wish it was only me and you
    
    I'm jealous of everybody in the room
    
    Please don't look at me with those eyes
    
    Please don't hint that you're capable of lies
    
    I dread the thought of our very first kiss
    
    A target that I'm probably gonna miss
    
    Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over
    
    Honest, let's make this night last forever
    
    Forever and ever, let's make this last forever
    
    Forever and ever, let's make this last forever
    
    Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over
    
    Honest, let's make, this night last forever
    
    Forever and ever, let's make this last forever
    
    Forever and ever, let's make this last forever
    
    Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Forever and ever, let's make this last forever   

        As they were in the train, everyone settled in their cabin. They had a rather large cabin and there were bunks in almost every corner. Everyone kept their belongings as everyone chose their bunks.

        "I've got this one." Alex and Vince said choosing the top bunk.

        "No I've got this one." Alex said.

        "No I got it first!" Vince shot back.

        "You two stop!" Angelina said as Vince and Alex gave each other bad looks. "We've just got here. Come on, settle down! Go check the dining area or something!"

        Alex went to outside the cabin and looked out the window. She thought of many things. She was thinking about Oliver. What if she surprises him in a wrong time? What if he felt disturbed? What if it was wrong not to tell him? Suddenly, Vince passed by.

        "Hey, Alex. You can have the top bunk." He said standing beside her.

        Suddenly she felt a certain pain on her head. "Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry about what happened at King's Cross." She said holding her head.

        "It's okay. You alright?" Vince asked.

        "Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said. "Look, can you just um, oh shit." Alex sight started spinning.

        "Alex?" Vince asked. Suddenly she passed out and fell into Vince's arms. "Alex? Alex…?" She was unconscious. She couldn't wake up. It was like, she went into a deep trance. Vince carried her back into the cabin. No one was there. They all went to check out the train and the dining car. Vince put her on Vince's bottom bunk as she laid there.

        Oliver headed towards Vira. He first thought about Alex. Hopefully Alex won't ever find out about this. He wanted to get over this stupid bet already.

        "Um, Vira?" Oliver asked.

        "What?" she asked.

        "Can I talk…to you?" Oliver stuttered. He felt like his world was coming to an end.

        "Alright." They went to a corner. "What's this about?"

        "Um, I'm sorry for treating you badly. Um, the truth is, I had a crush on you ever since I came. Ever since I first saw you." Oliver wanted to spit for saying those words.

        "Oh really? You're so sweet. I liked you ever since too." She smiled.

        Oliver was scared. The way she smiled was a little like Alex's smile too. "Um, you're really nice and not to mention very beautiful. And well, I don't know if you'll think I'm stupid or anything but, um…would…you be my…girlfriend?" he asked. He wanted to throw out all the words he just said.

        "But I thought you had a girlfriend." Vira said.

        "I just lied to you. I didn't want you to know…how…I felt." Oliver was getting sick.

        "You're very sweet. Of course I would be your girlfriend." Vira smiled.

        "Hehe. Wow." Oliver smiled. Vira held him by his neck and kissed him and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

        "OLIVER!!!!" Alex yelled as she woke up. Vince stared at her as she was breathing heavily. "Oliver…"

        "Alex? You okay?" Vince asked. Alex hugged him tightly. She started to cry. "What's wrong? You were having a bad dream. It's okay, it was just a dream."

        Alex let go. "It wasn't…just a bad dream. It felt…it felt real. Like I was there." She wiped off her tears. Vince held her.

        "It was just a bad dream. What happened that made it so bad?" Vince asked as he was putting his head on hers.

        "Oliver…he…he asked a girl named Vira to be his girlfriend. And…it was like…he really meant it. And…they kissed afterwards. I…I'm scared. What if it was true?" Alex asked.

        "Don't worry. It isn't. Oliver wouldn't give up a…beautiful girl like you." Vince said. Alex looked up at him.

        "Are…are you serious?" she asked him.

        "…Yeah. You're…you're beautiful." Vince said. Alex let out a little smile. Vince drew closer to Alex as he picked up her chin. Just when their lips were to meet, Alex pushed him away.

        She shook her head. "You're okay yourself Vince. But I'm in love with someone, and you can't change that." Alex walked out of the cabin.


	14. Saw, Came, Kicked Ass

Yup, freaky isn't it?  This is going nuts I tell you. Oh yeah, this will be another songfic chapter again. Now, we last left off in the train after Alex had that dream. What do you think? You think that dream was real? Well in this chapter, what can words say?

Saw, Came, and Kicked Ass

        When they got to Wales, Alex never spoke to Vince. They went through the Alley to the Magical World. There they were new to everything. They all needed a ride going to the Puddlemere Reserve center. 

        "Excuse me there sir." Madam Hooch said. 

        "Yes?" It was Connor sitting on the carriage.

        "I'm not from here, but is this a mode of transportation?" she asked.

        "Oh yes it is. Need a ride?" he asked.

        "Um yes please. But um, we're 15 in all actually." She said.

        "Oh no worries. We could fit 5 in one carriage. I'll go call the others." Connor ran to other two drivers. "Here miss. Two other carriages. May I ask where you are going?"

        "Ah yes. The Puddlemere Reserve center?" she said.

        "Ah. Are all of you from Hogwarts?" Connor asked as he looked around.

        "Um, yes." She replied. Connor spotted Vince.

        "Vince?" Connor wondered. Vince looked around and spotted Connor.

        "Uncle Connor?" he asked.

        "Vince!" Connor gave him a hug. "How's my nephew?"

        "Doing pretty well Uncle." Vince smiled.

        "Don't tell me. You're part of the Quidditch team?" he asked. Vince nodded. "Ah well, all of you! Get into the carts! Oh don't worry miss, I'll take some of the Gryffindors! You may go to the other carriage."

        "Thank you very much." Madam Hooch rode with the Slytherins. Vince, Alex, Kris, Harry, and Angelina rode with Connor. They all took off.

        "Wow! Take a look at this place!!" Angelina looked out the carriage.

        "Ah. The great city of Harborford. The biggest magical city in Wales." Connor said.

        "Really? How many cities are there?" Alex looked out the window.

        "There are four. There's Harborford, Kingrud, Greenholv, and Tevinstam." Connor replied.

        "Wow. This place looks great. Looks very big too." Kris said.

        "Yeah. Looks a lot bigger than London." Harry agreed.

        "Actually it isn't. Oh my. You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Connor asked.

        "Um yes I am." Harry replied.

        "Ah pleased to meet you. Anyways Harry, London is much bigger. This city only looks big because the buildings are huge." He replied.

        "This place looks wonderful." Alex said.

        "Uncle Connor, when are you coming back to England?" Vince asked.

        "Oh, probably Christmas. I'm coming home for Christmas this year." Connor said. A few minutes later, they arrived in the Puddlemere Reserve Center. "Okay kids, we're here."

        "Um excuse me how much does it cause for all of us?" Madam Hooch asked.

        "Ah I'll just give you a little saving since it's your first time. 20 galleons will be enough." Connor said.

        "Really? But we're 15 in all?!" she asked.

        "It's okay." Connor received the money. "Good day."

        "Now, all of you better behave! I don't want any of you causing trouble. Understand?" Madam Hooch said. Everyone nodded. They entered the center and was immediately led to a door to their rooms. Their rooms were fancy and had seven beds. The room was rather large, bigger than their dormitories. "Okay everyone. You may go wandering around in the cafeteria and the Quad. But not the field! You may go." Everyone scattered outside the room. Alex and Kris decided to look for Oliver.

        They first tried the Cafeteria, but they only met Grace.

        "Grace!" Alex smiled.

        "Alex…you've…got to go…to the Quad." Grace was breathing heavily.

        "The Quad?" Alex asked. Grace nodded. Joeru came by.

        "You're Alex?" he asked.

        "Yes. What's going on?" Alex asked.

        "You better go to the Quad." Joeru said. Alex and Kris went to the Quad. They had trouble going through the halls, but eventually made it. 

        "What are they talking about?" Alex looked around. They both walked around and Alex bumped into a girl.

        "Can you watch where you're going?" she said. She fixed her hair and Alex noticed her. It was Vira. "What are you looking at?" She stood up.

        Alex stood up. She was a lot taller than Vira so she had to look down. "Are you Vira?" she asked.

        "Yeah. I don't think I know you." Vira gave her a look.

        "Do you know Oliver?" Alex asked.

        "Yeah. Hey if you think he's single, he's not okay! He's mine so bug off before I call him." She threatened.

        "Try me." Alex crossed her arms. 

        "Fine. OLIVER!!!" she yelled.

        "You wish." Kris said.

        "Shut up. You'll see." Vira grinned.

        "What?" Oliver appeared. Oliver saw Alex. Suddenly everyone was watching. "A…Alex?"

        "Oliver." Alex said as she was trying to control her anger.

        Vira held his hand. "You see. He's mine. Now go away tramp." 

        Alex walked towards Vira. She pushed Oliver away. "Shut the fuck up slutty bitch." Alex knocked Vira out with a single punch. "As for you." Oliver was about to get up but Alex pushed him down and sat on his stomach. "I can't believe you. How could you fuckin do this to me?!"

        "Alex. It…it was just a bet." Oliver said.

        "A bet?! A bet?! Dammit Oliver!! I thought coming here would surprise you! This is just bullshit!" Alex teared up as she slapped Oliver. 

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge   
And I'm about to break  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge   
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge   
And I'm about to break  
Shut up when I'm talking to you

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge   
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge   
And I'm about to  
Break

        Alex ran up to the room as Kris followed her. Alex opened her bags and looked for everything from Oliver. She looked through her jewelry box. She saw the necklaces, anklets, and bracelets given from him. She threw everything across the room. She threw the whole box to the wall. She found the album of the pictures as they grew up. She also threw that across the room as the pictures flew out of the album as it opened. Alex went mad. She started to cry so hard. She took off the bracelet of charms and threw it across the room also. Kris came in and saw Alex.

        "Alex!" Kris saw that Alex was taking off the Marinet off her neck. "Don't take it off!"

        She ripped it off her neck and also threw it across the room. Alex cried as she felt everything getting sucked out of her. "How could I've been so stupid…"

        "No Alex. Talk to him. He might be right. Come on Alex. Give him a chance to talk. Maybe there's more to it." Kris told her.

        "More? More bullshit that's what." Alex said.

        "Stop it Alex. Come on, get all these things. You don't have to wear them if you don't want to. Just give him a chance to talk." Kris said. Alex nodded. "Okay, now put the Marinet back on before you don't get used to not wearing it."

        "What happened?!" Angelina came running in as the twins came in afterwards. 

        "I heard what happened!" George said.

        "What's gotten into him?" Angelina asked.

        "Come on guys, give her some space." Kris said.

        "Whoa. You mind if we clean this up for you?" Fred asked as he saw the room.

        "Sure." Alex muttered. They all started gathering the pictures and jewelry and putting them where they belong.

        "You know Alex, you should go talk to him. Maybe he has something to say." Angelina suggested.

        "She's right Alex." Kris agreed.

        "Fine, I'll go talk to him later. I just feel like sleeping right now. I'm tired." Alex said as she tucked in her bed as she went to sleep.

        Meanwhile, Kris and Angelina looked for Oliver. They both found him sitting alone in the cafeteria.

        "Oliver?" Angelina said.

        "Oh, hi Angelina. Um, Kris." Oliver said lowly.

        "Oliver, what happened?" Kris asked.

        "Would you believe me?" Oliver asked.

        "I guess so." Angelina said.

        "Okay. Well, some guys told me to do this new kid tradition thing. The newcomer has to date Vira Smith for two days and break up with her afterwards. They forced me into it. They said they would give me cash for it. If I didn't do it, everything would be stolen from me. All my memories, money, belongings, would've been gone if I didn't do it." Oliver said.

        Kris sighed. "I guess I believe you."

        "Yeah, me too." Angelina agreed.

        "The thing is, I don't know if Alex will believe me." Oliver sighed.

        "Hey, just meet her in the Quad tonight at midnight. Talk to her. She'll listen." Kris said.

        "Okay." Oliver nodded. Suddenly Grace came by.

        "Oh hi Grace." Kris smiled.

        "Hi. Hey how's Alex? I heard what happened." Grace sat down.

        "She's sleeping." Kris said.

        "Sleeping?" Oliver asked.

        "Yeah." Angelina said.

        "You think, I can go see her?" Oliver asked.

        "Why? She's sleeping." Grace wondered.

        "I want to see her again." Oliver said. Joeru spotted them.

        "Hey how's everything?" Joeru asked.

        "Um, Alex is resting." Grace replied. Joeru sat next to her.

        "Oh did you hear what happened to Vira?" Grace asked. 

        "What happened?" Angelina asked.

        "She's got a big black eye. Very obvious. Heard she tried covering it up with make up." Grace said.

        "Her friends were trying to cover it up. She's still knocked out." Joeru added.

        "Whoa! Until now?" Kris asked.

        "Yeah. Alex punched her hard." Joeru said.

        "Um, can I go see Alex now?" Oliver asked.

        "Fine. Follow us." Kris got up.

        "We'll wait for you back here." Joeru said. Grace turned a little scarlet.

        When they got back to the room, Alex was sound asleep. She was tired and very stressed. 

        "Try not to wake her up." Kris said. Oliver nodded. He walked over to the side of her bed. Oliver looked at her. He missed the way she looked when she slept. Innocent looking, and silent. He took her hand and kissed it.

        "I hope she listens to me tonight." Oliver whispered.

        "She will." Kris said. Oliver gave Alex a kiss on the forehead and left her to sleep.

        "I better get going. I'll be in the Quad at midnight." Oliver said.


	15. It's for the Best

Um, well I have nothing much to say because this chapter will say it all.

It's For The Best

        When Alex woke up, it was already time for dinner. Gryffindor and Slytherin both went to the cafeteria to eat. None of the Gryffindors tried to sit with Oliver. Eventually, Eyaudra visited Oliver.

        "Hi Oliver." She went over to his table.

        "Oh hi Eyaudra. How's everything?" he asked.

        "Oh everything's okay. I heard what happened earlier." The incident already spread throughout the whole Reserve Center. Oliver put his head down. "Did you try talking to her?"

        "I'm planning to later tonight." Oliver replied.

        "Good. I think it's best to talk to her. You know, make her understand." Eyaudra suggested.

        "Yeah, I'm working on it." Oliver said.

        "And also, let everything out. This is part when you can't lie about anything. All couples go through this in their relationship." Eyaudra said.

        "Have you gone through this?" Oliver asked.

        "Not yet. But it will come sometime. Hey I got to go now, good luck." Eyaudra smiled.

        "Thanks." Oliver thought about it. She was right, he needed to tell everything. Even how Vira reminded him of Alex. He had to let it out. He can't hold it any longer.

        Suddenly, the dinner was interrupted. "Um excuse me everyone, sorry about the interruption. I would just like to make an announcement." The man said. It was Richard Orvilldon, the president of Puddlemere Wales. "As you can see, we have visitors here at Puddlemere. Please welcome the students from Rodfurgh Witchcraft Academy from Scotland." A bunch of students rose from their table wearing Teal robes and hats. "Next, Bershan School from North Ireland." Another group of students rose wearing Shamrock green robes. "And of course, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from England." Gryffindor and Slytherin rose up for the last applause. "Yes welcome to The Puddlemere Reserve Center here in Wales. I hope you like it here. Now, tomorrow night there will be a welcoming dinner. As you all know, these are the first groups of students coming for the two-week seminar. So, there will be a welcoming dinner. As of course, you all have to wear formal clothes. Everyone is invited. That's all and Rodfurgh, Bershan, and Hogwarts, enjoy your stay here."

        "Do we seriously need a date?" Angelina asked.

        "I don't think so." Alex replied.

        Later that night, about 10 to 12, Alex was getting ready to meet Oliver.

        "I don't think I can go through this." Alex said. 

        "Come on don't worry!" Kris assured her as Alex was tying her hair.

        "You've got 10 minutes Alex, relax." Angelina told her.

        "Breath Alex, breathe." She said to herself.

        "If you'd like to know, I'll be waiting all night until you come back Alex." Fred said.

        "That goes for me too. You're not going to sleep without telling what happened." Kris agreed.

        "Sure then." Alex said. After 8 minutes passed, Alex decided to go. She wore jeans and top that ties around her neck. She also wore a sweater over it to keep her warm. "Well, I'll be going now."

        "Good luck." Kris said.

        "We'll wait up for you." Angelina smiled. Alex headed to the Quad. Not much people were roaming the halls and it was not noisy as usual. When she got there, she saw Oliver sitting on a chair. The good thing about the Quad was that there was a balcony outside for people to relax with a great view of the city.

        "Um, Oliver?" Alex got his attention.

        "Oh Alex. Come on, let's go outside." Oliver brought her outside to the balcony.

        "Alright Oliver. I'm all ears." Alex looked at him. She knew that he was scared to talk to her.

        "Okay, Alex. Um, look, it was a bet. A bunch of guys told me that I had to go out with Vira Smith for two days and dump her. They said it was some kind of thing newcomers do. Then if I pull it off, I get cash which wasn't the reason I did it. The reason was, if I didn't do it, I would lose everything in my room. That included pictures of you, everything you gave me, everything that reminded me of you. I would never want to loose that." Oliver said.

        "That sounds very reasonable. But um Oliver, I, oh god, um, does Vira make you feel good?" Alex asked.

        "Um the truth is Alex. She reminds of you. But just her looks. But the way she treats everyone, is nothing compared to the way you do. She treats everyone like dirt. But there's no way she makes me feel good." Oliver replied.

        "Well, she did force a kiss." Alex sighed.

        "How'd you know?" Oliver said wide-eyed.

        "Let's just say I saw it far away." Alex said.

        "So we're still together right?" Oliver asked.

        Alex went silent. She thought about it. She never wanted something like this to happen again. She never wanted anything that would cost conflicts during the relationship. She didn't know what to say. Oliver was looking at her with anxious eyes. Finally, she said something. "Um Oliver, I don't know how to say this but, I think I need some space. You know, a time off."

        "Um, space?" Oliver asked.

        "Yes." Alex tried not to cry. "I am too tired. I am extremely exhausted Oliver. I need space from this relationship. I'm going through stress to stress everyday. I really need a time off. I'm not breaking it up, I just need to get away from things." Alex said. "Please Oliver, please understand."

        "I…I just…don't know what to say." Oliver felt shut out.

        "Oliver, I'm sorry." Alex put her head down.

        "I understand. I guess we do need space. To think, to look over you know. I guess…it is for the best." Oliver said.

        "I'm sorry." Alex said.

        "Shhh. You don't need to." Oliver gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll miss you though."

        "I know. I will too." Alex stayed in Oliver's arms for a long time.

        "I think you better go now." Oliver said.

        "Yeah." Alex let go. "So, see you around."

        "Yeah. Good night." Oliver walked back to his room as Alex went back to hers. 
    
    Just getting used to waking up everyday 
    
    Not seeing your face 
    
    I just began to stop setting your place
    
    And I stop longing for your warm embrace
    
    And it was God that made me able
    
    To finally sleep at night
    
    Though you're not by my side
    
    Finally I don't hardly cry
    
    See right when I start letting go
    
    Somebody wants to let me know
    
    Can they take your place
    
    No they can't fill your space
    
    No
    
    I tried to move on but you're not gone
    
    Cuz in my heart you still live on
    
    See now I know why
    
    I'll never love another for the rest of my life
    
    And why
    
    Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on
    
    And deep in my heart
    
    I wanna move on
    
    And now I know why 
    
    I'll never love another for the rest of my life
    
    I finally put your cloths away
    
    You know the ones you wore the day
    
    That you were taken away from me
    
    I just began to stop wearing my ring
    
    And I finally stop playin' our song
    
    Whe I realizied I was dancin' alone and
    
    Finally God gave me strength
    
    To go on and breath again
    
    See right when I start letting go
    
    Somebody wants to let me know
    
    Can they take your place
    
    No they can't fill your space
    
    No
    
    I tried to move on but you're not gone
    
    Cuz in my heart you still live on
    
    See now I know why
    
    I'll never love another for the rest of my life
    
    And why
    
    Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on
    
    And deep in my heart
    
    I wanna move on
    
    And now I know why 
    
    I'll never love another for the rest of my life
    
    Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on
    
    And deep in my heart 
    
    I wanna move on
    
    And now I know why
    
    I'll never love another for the rest of my life
    
    God knows it's time for me to move on
    
    I want to feel alive again
    
    I want to be in love again
    
    And no matter how hard I try 
    
    I can't erase you from my mind
    
    And I gotta find somebody new
    
    But I just can't give over you
    
    I tried to move on but you're not gone
    
    Cuz in my heart you still live on
    
    See now I know why
    
    I'll never love another for the rest of my life
    
    And why
    
    Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on
    
    And deep in my heart
    
    I wanna move on
    
    And now I know why 

I'll never love another for the rest of my life

        When Alex got back to the room, everyone was waiting except Vince. He was sound asleep.

        "So what happened?" Kris asked.

        "Well, I called a time off the relationship." Alex said.

        "So are you still together?" Fred asked.

        "A little. It's like being single again, but knowing there's someone there for you still." Alex replied as she went to the bathroom to change.

        "So how'd he take it?" George asked from the outside.

        "He agreed. He's not mad or anything. It was for the best." She said coming out of the bathroom wearing her blue pajamas.

        "As long as he understands." Angelina said.

        "Yeah. As long as he really does." Alex agreed. After talking, they all went to sleep.

*This song was from Toya, Moving On.*


	16. First Dance Without You

Well, I guess that's how it's gonna be. But in your opinion, you think it was a right decision to do that? Anyways, tonight will be the night that Alex won't dance with Oliver. So what do you think?

First Dance Without You

        The next day, not much people were anxious to go to the welcoming dinner. The reserves were excited because they all knew each other. Since the students from Rodfurgh were all girls, they had to deal with guys asking them from Puddlemere. 

        "Did you hear almost all the Rodfurgh girls got dates for tonight?" Angelina said.

        "Whoa. Are they like a dating school or what?" Kris said surprisingly.

        "Most likely." Alex replied.

        "This really sucks. I'm sure I'm not asking any girl." Said Fred.

        "Yeah. No way I'm doing that." George agreed.

        "Why don't you guys call up Melanie and Cristen?" Alex suggested.

        "Oh yeah!" said Fred. 

        "Come on, let's go call them up. See you guys later!" Fred and George left the Quad and headed for their room.

        "Hey Alex, what if someone asked you to be their date?" Angelina asked.

        "I don't know. But for some strange reason, I don't Oliver asking me. I really don't." Alex shook her head.

        "Oh man. I just thought about it now. What if Vince asked you?" Kris asked.

        Alex thought hard. She didn't know what to say. What if Vince asked her? How would she react? She knew that he was attractive, but she didn't want to have anything to do with him. But in the other hand, she is having time off the relationship. "I'm not sure. He's okay and everything, I'm just not sure." She replied.

        Suddenly Grace came by. "Hey any of you want to watch the Top Reserves play?" she asked.

        "The top reserves?" Kris asked. Grace nodded.

        "Are they good?" Angelina asked. 

        "Yeah. That's why they're the top reserves here at Puddlemere Wales." Grace said.

        "Yeah. I'll go. I wanna see some fast Quidditch!" Kris said excitedly.

        "Yeah! Me too!" Angelina agreed.

        "Alex?" Grace asked.

        "Yeah, after I get a hair clip. My hair is bothering me. You can go ahead I'll catch up." Alex said.

        "Wait I need to find Harry!" Kris said.

        "Don't worry he's there with Joeru." Grace replied. Alex headed back to the room. In the halls, she met Fred and George.

        "Hey there's a Quidditch match going on against all the Top Reserves if you want to watch." Alex said.

        "Is everyone watching?" Fred asked.

        "Yeah. Kris, Harry, and Angelina are there." Alex replied.

        "Oh cool! Thanks!" George said.

        "Aren't you going to watch?" Fred asked.

        "Yeah I'm just going to get a hair clip to hold this." Alex said holding her bangs.

        "Okay. See you there." George said as they both ran through the hall. When Alex got to the room, Vince was on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Alex thought it was weird but ignored it and looked for a hair clip. She put it on her bangs and headed for the door.

        "Hey Alex." Vince said just before she was about to leave.

        "What?" Alex asked.

        "Um, can I ask you something?" Vince asked.

        "Hmmm, you already did." Alex said.

        "Can I ask you two things?" Vince asked.

        "Okay, you asked one. What's the other?" Alex asked.

        "Um, you know the welcoming dinner, um, uhhh…" Vince was nervous. Alex was trying to make up the words he mumbled but instead she guessed it.

        "You want me to be your date?" Alex asked. 

        "Um, yeah." He replied. 

        Alex thought hard about this. She didn't want to be mean and at the same time didn't want anything to do with him. She knew he liked him. She knew it all along. But the thing is, does she like him? "Um well…" Vince waited patiently for an answer. "Um, okay. I'll…be your date." Alex let out a little smile. But once Vince let out his smile, Alex got a little weak at the knees. Alex liked guys with nice smiles.

        "So, um I'll see you later." Vince said.

        "Why don't you go with me to watch a Quidditch Match?" she asked.

        "There's a match?" he asked.

        "Yeah. The top reserves are playing against each other. Come on, everyone's there." Alex smiled.

        "Alright. I'll go." Vince smiled. Alex was about to blush after he smiled. From that moment, Alex found out that she did have feelings for him. But at the same time, she didn't want to feel that way about him. But she didn't want to mind it that much because she knew it would cause more stress. When they got to the field, the stands were partly filled. They spotted Kris screaming at the players while Harry and Angelina were trying to calm her down.

        "Um, that's Kris over there right?" Vince pointed at Kris. Alex looked and stared wide-eyed.

        "Um apparently, yes that is her. Come on let's go." Alex said as they both went to sit with them.

        "COME ON!!! STOP DROPPING THE QUAFFLE!!!" Kris yelled.

        "Kris!!! Sit down!!!" Angelina said.

        "Come on Kris!! We're going to get our asses wooped!" Harry said trying to force her to sit down.

        "Um, okay…" Alex sat down with the twins. "So who's leading?"

        "The team in red." Said George.

        "These players are almost as fast as the World Teams!" said Fred looking around the field.

        It was an amazing sight. Guys and girls flying all over the place, all of them playing to their potential. They flew around like super fast jets. The beaters were extremely aggressive in hitting the bludgers to the opposing team.

        "Damn…I want to hit bludgers like that someday." Said Fred. 

        "You could if you give it your best." Alex said staring at the chasers.

        "I heard these chasers fly over 50 miles per hour." Kris said.

        "That is fast. I don't even know my speed." Alex said.

        "Yeah, me neither." Angelina greed.

        "These players take Quidditch super seriously. They never fool around. They were trained to be discipline and quick." Grace said.

        "Are they snobs? You know…like jocks?" Kris asked.

        "No." Grace shook her head. "They're like normal people. It's just that they are very serious when it comes to Quidditch. Most of them have been here in Puddlemere for 5 years. Took a lot of training to be one of the best."

        "They must practice really hard." Angelina stared at the players.

        "They do. They practice about 4 to 6 hours a day doing endurance drills, scoring, hitting, pushing to the max speed, everything." Joeru added. 

        "Where's the seeker?" Harry asked.

        "Um, the two players wearing gray and black gloves." Grace said. Harry spotted them. One of them was a girl.

        "Whoa. That girl is one of the best?" Harry asked.

        "Um yeah, but she's back up. She's being trained a lot in case the starter gets injured." Grace said.

        "The best seekers are boys. They are playing Chasers right now for extra training." Joeru added.

        "So which team IS better?" George asked.

        "The team in Black." Grace replied.

        "Does the color of teams matter?" Vince asked.

        "Um yes it does. The Black are the 'Varsity' of the top reserves. The Red are the 'Junior Varsity' of the top reserves. Eventually, the red will become part of the Varsity team." Grace said. 

        "Whoa look at the seekers go!" Harry pointed.

        "That is some fast shit…" Kris said.

        "Cool." Alex said.

        "They really do want the snitch don't they?" Vince commented. Alex nodded. Alex never noticed that her hand was right next to Vince's hand. Suddenly, he was about to hold hers. 

        Alex felt it and just when the black team caught the snitch she stood and yelled, "GO BLACK TEAM!!! YEAH!!!!" She felt a little embarrassed but it was the least she could do. 

        "Whoa. Look at the score!" Angelina pointed at the scoreboard.

        "Whoa! 270-120! That's almost like the World Cup scores!" Kris said wide-eyed.

        "Come on Kris, we have to meet with Madam Hooch." Alex pulled her.

        "Why?" She asked.

        "Remember, she's going to give us formal clothes." Harry replied. They all went back to the room and found clothes lying on their beds.

        "Wow! This is just…wow!" Angelina held out a lavender dress.

        "Check it out! I got some Versaci-looking clothing!" Fred looked at a black suit.

        "Cool!" Kris took off the plastic on her silver dress.

        "Looks like all the girls got almost the same type of dresses, and all of you guys have almost the same type of suit." Alex said.

        "What colors yours?" Kris asked.

        "Um, it's dark gray." Alex was looking at it with an impressed look. 

        "I got bathroom first!" Fred yelled and shut the bathroom door.

        "Cheater…" Kris shook her head. Everyone had their turn to use the bathroom. The twins wore green and teal, Harry wore a suit with blue lining, and Vince wore a suit that was all black. By then, everyone was ready to go.

        "Is everyone ready?" George asked. The girls patted their dresses while the guys fixed their collars. "Okay, let's all go!" He opened the door and everyone went out. 

        "Shall we?" Vince smiled as he stuck out his arm.

        "Of course." Alex returned a smile and crossed her arm with his. The dinner was at the event room, where meetings and other events take place. When they got there, some people were dancing, and some people were just talking. Everyone looked glamorous wearing formal clothes. They all sat in the table reserved for Hogwarts students.

        "Where's that Orvildon dude?" Kris asked.

        "Probably taking his time. You know presidents." Alex said.

        "Hey Angelina, wanna dance?" Fred asked.

        "Oh sure, why not." Angelina smiled. They went to the dance floor and began to dance.

        "Come on Harry, let's dance!" Kris smiled.

        "Of course!" Harry returned a smile.

        "What about you George?" Alex asked.

        "Nah. I don't really want to dance unless Cristen is here." George said. "Why don't you go dance?"

        Alex looked at Vince. "You want to?" Vince asked.

        "Um, I guess." Alex said as they went to dance too. Vince put his arms around her hips as she did around his neck. Alex spotted Oliver with Vira but she turned away.

        "So you and Oliver are having time out huh?" Vince asked.

        "Yeah. I guess I just needed a break." Alex said.

        "Look, um, sorry about the thing in the train coming to Wales." Vince said lowly.

        "Oh that. Um, it's okay." Alex let a little smile as he smiled back. 

        For a moment there, they danced, staring at each other. Alex saw Oliver dancing with Vira but she didn't want to look. Suddenly, she felt dizzy again. 

        "Alex? You okay?" Vince asked as they stopped.

        "Yeah…I'm…I'm fine." Alex lied. She had a soar pain in her head and wanted to just knock out. Alex looked around, everything was spinning around. 

        "Are you sure? You don't look good…" Vince said trying to look at her. Oliver was looking at Alex and knew something was wrong. He tried to leave Vira but instead, Vira kissed him. That moment, Alex fell again. Vince didn't want to make a big scene so he brought her outside to a balcony. Kris and Harry rushed to see how she was doing. 

        "Vince! What happened?!" Harry asked.

        "She feinted. She didn't look to well." Vince said putting Alex on a bench.

        "Was she sick?" Kris asked. Vince shrugged. Suddenly, Oliver came outside.

        "What…what happened?" he asked calmly but nervously.

        "She feinted. Why are you here?" Kris asked. 

        "I just wanted to see if she was doing okay. I still care you know." Oliver reasoned. Suddenly, Vira came.

        "Oliver! Why are you here? I was looking all over for you." Vira saw Kris sitting and Alex lying on a bench. "You came here to see them?" Oliver nodded. "Oliver, it's just a waste of time. Besides, they are just little losers. Useless Quidditch player wannabes. That's what they are. Am I right Oliver?" He was silent. "Oliver?"

        "Um…yes…yes Vira." Oliver said looking at Kris with a sorry face. Kris didn't like it at all.

        "Come on Oliver." Vira went inside.

        "Go. Just get of here." Kris said.

        "But…" Oliver tried.

        "Oliver just go." Harry said.

        "Get out of here! We don't need you." Kris said. Fred, George, and Angelina came in and gave Oliver a bad look. They went to check on Alex. Oliver headed to the balcony door.

        "I…I'm sorry." He said with his head down as he went inside. 

        "How is she?" Angelina asked.

        "She's doing fine. She should wake in a while." Kris replied.

        "She feinted?" Fred asked.

        "Yeah." Harry said.

        "Ow." Alex woke up.

        "Alex! You okay?" Angelina asked. Vince helped her sit up.

        "Yeah…I just felt dizzy." Alex replied.

        "Come on, let's go inside. Have a glass of water you know." George said.

        "Yeah. But, I want to stay here first. I need some air." Alex said.

        "You sure?" Kris asked. Alex nodded. 

        "Okay, we'll be inside." Angelina said as they left. Alex looked on the view. 

        "Vince…" Alex said just before he was about to follow the others.

        "Yeah?" he wondered. Alex turned back.

        "Thanks. Thanks for everything. I never had a chance to repay you." Alex said.

        "No. It's okay, you don't have to." Vince said.

        "No. You've done so much already." Alex said. Vince walked over to her side and watched the view with her.

        "No really. You don't have to. It's okay." Vince said.

        "I'll pay you back…someday. You'll see." She said.

        "This view's cool huh?" Vince said. Alex smiled as she nodded. Suddenly, a rubber band snapped from one of Vince's braids.

        "Hey, a rubber band snapped." Alex took out the remaining band.

        "Oh let me do it." Vince said.

        "No it's alright. I got it." Alex had to reach a little higher to braid his hair. She pulled out her wand and she put a new rubber band for his braid. "There. Good as new." Alex smiled.

        "Thanks." Vince smiled at her. Alex got that weird feeling again.

        "Your welcome." She returned a smile.

La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
La la la  
La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
  
Won't you stay  
Won't you lay  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart  
  
Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head...

        Alex then fixed his braid and made sure it didn't fall or anything. Then Vince held her hand when she was about to pull it away. He put her hands around his neck as she held her hips. He drew closer to her. Alex didn't know what to do. Before she decided, his lips touched hers. She suddenly felt a rush into her brain. Pictures were flashing in her head. Sights of her and Oliver when they first started, when they had fun, on the first Quidditch game, the Christmas Ball, the first Quidditch Cup, their last finals, the Yule Ball for Quidditch, when he left for Wales, and when he surprised her in Hogsmeade. She didn't want to let go. The sensation felt good. She missed the feeling of a kiss in a long time. But suddenly, she felt something in touch her mind and she let go. She was breathing hard and didn't know what to do.

        "Alex?" Vince wondered.

        "I'm sorry. I…I need to go." Alex ran inside and looked for Oliver. She spotted him and grabbed his arm and she brought him to the balcony in the Quad so no one would find them.

*Yup. You want to know what happens next? R&R!!! Oh yeah, that song was Kylie Minogue's song "I Can't Get You Outta My Head."*


	17. Those Feelings

Hey I think this will be the last update in a pretty long time. I've got SAT's on Wednesday and I'm cramming up on projects (I am graduating you know). So if you could please be patient? It will take long for me to update, but for sure I will finish the story. I still got a long way to go! Anyways, back to the story! Enjoy!

Those Feelings
    
    My heart belongs to you
    
    So what could I do
    
    To make you feel I'm down with
    
    You see me hangin around
    
    But you don't know how you make me feel for you, and
    
    Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this
    
    What you mean to me, I know it could be serious
    
    Each and every nite, I dream about just holding you
    
    Loving you like this, what is a girl supposed to do
    
    I love you
    
    I want you
    
    You're the one that I live for
    
    And I can't take it any more
    
    I love you
    
    I need you
    
    What can I do to make you see
    
    You're the only one for me
    
    First time I saw your face
    
    My heart just erased 
    
    All the guys I knew before
    
    You walked into my life
    
    I was the type to never want for nothing
    
    Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this
    
    What you mean to me, I know it could be serious
    
    Each and every nite, I dream about just holding you
    
    Loving you like this, what is a girl supposed to do
    
    I love you
    
    I want you
    
    You're the one that I live for
    
    And I can't take it any more
    
    I love you
    
    I need you
    
    What can I do to make you see
    
    You're the only one for me
    
    I love you, I want you, I need you in my life
    
    Can't you see what you mean to me
    
    Baby come hold me tight
    
    I miss you, wanna kiss you
    
    Everytime I see your face
    
    Baby I'll be waiting for you
    
    Each and everyday
    
    I love you
    
    I want you
    
    You're the one that I live for
    
    And I can't take it any more
    
    I love you
    
    I need you
    
    What can I do to make you see
    
    You're the only one for me
    
    You're the only one for me
    
    And I know it's meant to be
    
    What can I do to make you see
    
    My love will carry on
    
    So listen to my heart and know
    
    You'll find out where my love will go
    
    The future lies between us boy
    
    Oh babe I love you so
    
    I love you
    
    I want you
    
    You're the one that I live for
    
    And I can't take it any more
    
    I love you
    
    I need you
    
    What can I do to make you see
    
    You're the only one for me
    
    I love you
    
    I want you
    
    You're the one that I live for
    
    And I can't take it any more
    
    I love you
    
    I need you
    
    What can I do to make you see

You're the only one for me

When they were both in the Quad balcony, Oliver was pretty clueless of why she brought him there. She suddenly held the railings and looked like she was frustrated.

        "What's wrong Alex?" Oliver asked her as he stood beside her.

        "I…I don't know. I have no idea. I'm…confused." Alex said.

        "Confused? By what?" he asked.

        "I don't know. I don't want to have feelings for other people. It's just not right." Alex said.

        "Oh." Oliver put his head down and looked at her again. "Do…you want…to break it off?"

        "NO! NO! THAT'S NOT IT!!" she explained. "It's just, there's someone who I think likes me. And I can't help it."

        "Well," he said. "Do you like him?"

        "I…I don't. I never want to…" she said.

        "Then think about it that way. You don't want to like him. Just, see him as someone who likes you, not someone who you like." He said.

        She sighed. "I guess."

        "That's my girl." He hugged her. She accepted it.

        "You know that I still love you right?" she asked.

        "Of course. I know you need a break." Oliver said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, go enjoy the dinner. I have to dump Vira now." Oliver said.

        She let out a little chuckle. "Dump her good?"

        "Sure." He said. They both went back to the dinner. When they got back, they saw Grace and Joeru.

        "Where were you Oliver?" Grace asked panic-stricken. 

        "Vira keeps annoying us and was looking for you!" Joeru added.

        "Where is she?" Oliver asked. Grace pointed to a table where Vira was flirting with other guys.

        "What a bitch." Alex commented. Oliver nodded.

        "Well, time to dump her." He walked over to Vira. "Vira, can I talk to you outside please?"

        "Oh, sure Oliver." She smiled.

        When they got to the balcony, Vira took his hand but Oliver let go.

        "What's wrong Oliver?" She asked.

        "Um, you see Vira. I hardly know you, and your nice and everything but, it's just, it won't work out." Oliver said.

        "Are…are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

        "Um…yes. I am. I know it's sudden, but I don't think I want to get deeper into a relationship. I'm…really sorry." He tried to make it look like he meant it.

        "Ohhh…I…understand." Vira sighed. Oliver didn't want to hug her so instead he touched her cheek softly and left the balcony. When he went back inside, Grace was dancing with Joeru in a slow dance and so were other people like the Fred, Angelina, Kris, and Harry. Suddenly, a boy went up to Alex.

        "Um hi." He greeted her. He had black hair and wore glasses, and quite cute.

        "Yes?" she asked. 

        "Um, would you like to dance?" he asked.

        "Um, surely." Alex smiled. When she stood up, it was a little awkward that they were exactly the same height. She saw Oliver sitting down with Angelina and Fred and Oliver just waved at Alex and smiled. Alex returned a smile and had her eyes fixed on the boy who asked her to dance. They danced to a slow song that was very soothing.

        "You're from Hogwarts in England right?" he asked.

        "Um, yes I am. Are you from here?" she asked.

        "Oh no. I'm from Bershan in North Ireland." He replied.

        "But you're not Irish aren't you?" she asked.

        "Yeah, I'm not Irish. I'm Asian." He said. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Ryden."

        "I'm Alex." She smiled. He smiled back and talked the rest of the dance. Suddenly, Angelina and Oliver began to dance.

        "You don't mind if she's dancing with another guy?" Angelina asked.

        "No." he replied. Alex saw Oliver and she winked at him. "She doesn't mind me dancing with other girls."

        "Well you're lucky to have Alex." Angelina said.

        "Yeah…I am." Oliver said.

        "You know, I think you're beautiful and have a great personality, so um, you think we could still call each other?" Rayden asked.

        "I guess so." Alex smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The song ended and the dinner was about to end.

        "Ah thank you everyone for being here in the welcoming dinner! Students from Rudfurgh, Bershan, and Hogwarts, enjoy your last day tomorrow here in Wales! Good night everyone!" Mr. Orvildon said as everyone began to exit. Rayden waved to Alex as he went with his other friends.

        "Hey Alex! Who's he?" Angelina asked.

        "Oh a student from Bershan." She replied.

        "Anymore details?" Kris asked.

        "No. He's really cool." Alex said as they went back to their room. Vince was getting a little intimidated by what Alex was talking about. Suddenly, Madam Hooch came in their room.

        "Um students, as you know tomorrow will be the last day here. So, you should start packing early. We will leave early Sunday morning. Ah, better get some sleep now. You will be watching a match tomorrow and you will have to take some notes down. Make sure you learn! Good night everyone!" She closed the door. Then everyone went to sleep.

        The next day, they went to watch a match against the Puddlemere Wales and Scotland. The Puddlemere Quidditch Pit was huge. Since everyone went before the game started, the pit looked a lot bigger. It was like 3 times bigger than Hogwarts' Quidditch Pit. 

        "This place looks humongous!" said George as they all took a seat.

        "Looks kind of like the size of the World Cup's field." Harry looked around.

        "Okay everyone, settle down." Madam Hooch ordered. The Slytherins were so astonished by the size of the field too. 

        "It's very free here." Eyaudra said.

        "You could feel the breeze too?" Alex asked. Eyaudra nodded.

        "I heard Scotland Puddlemere is an undefeated team." Vince said. 

        "What about Puddlemere Wales?" Kris asked.

        "Puddlemere Wales is third place." Madam Hooch added. Kris gasped. "In first is Scotland, then England, Wales, and North Ireland."

        "What do they actually compete for?" Alex asked.

        "The glory…and the chance to compete in the World Cup for Reserves. The Puddlemere that wins represents United Kingdom." Madam Hooch replied.

        "Wow…that's amazing." Angelina commented.

        "I'll probably go to Puddlemere England after the school year ends." Said Fred.

        "Yeah!!" George agreed.

        "Well you two both have potential. I think you'll make good beaters someday." Madam Hooch complimented. 

        "Aww you're embarrassing us miss!" Fred scratched his head.

        "Hey we've got to get used to compliments! We're going to become famous!" George smacked Fred.

        "Well he's sort of right Fred." Alex added.

        "Take compliments like a man!" Eyaudra agreed. Fred and George rose from their seats and made their chests pop out.

        "Yeah!" George yelled.

        "LIKE A MAN!!!" Fred yelled out. All the people sitting around them were staring at them. "Um, hello everyone." He turned red.

        "Ah, good day isn't it? Ah, well, got to enjoy the show!" George smiled as he sat back down, blushing.

        "Yes Fred, like a man." Angelina said.

        "Good morning everyone! Welcome to Puddlemere Reserve Center here in Harborford, Wales!! Today's match up is against the Scotland Crusaders and the Wales Nobles!!" A girl with brown hair began to speak in the magic-phone up in a high room above the field. 

        "Wow!!!" Eyaudra said wide-eyed.

        "Here are the teams now! In red are the Scotland Crusaders, Captain and seeker John Kedrins, Chasers Frieda Jovens, Derk Rordenver, Louis Jorforn, beaters, Samuel Chapmen and Nathan Browds, and keeper Marilyn Jones. In black are our Wales Nobles, Captain and seeker, Anthony Reeves, Chasers Anya James, Zaniya Wilson, Ivina Proshvek, Beaters Mark Geofran and Patrick Lee, and keeper Andrea Trandswig."

        The Scotland Crusaders looked like pros. They looked so professional and flawless. There were only two girls on the team but they looked as tough as the boys. They were all fast and serious. No wonder why they were undefeated.

        "Those Crusaders look too good to be true." Vince said.

        "They look like professionals." Kris said.

        The Wales Nobles were almost like them in a way. They were good too. When they saw the top reserves play, they thought no one else did better. They thought wrong. The Nobles were strong too, but they didn't take Quidditch as a part of life, not like the Crusaders. If only the Nobles put all that effort, they would've been undefeated.

        "Oh look! They're starting!" Alex pointed up. The teams fought vigorously for the quaffle. It took almost a full 2 minutes to get the quaffle out of the area. The chasers went end to end, trying to make a goal. But expectedly, Scotland scored first. They scored 4 times straight on Wales.

        "They really are good." Kris stared as she tried to keep up with the game.

        Wales scored 3 times to try and make it a close score. But Scotland didn't want to stay close. They scored 5 more times, and now trying to go for the finishing touch. The score was Scotland 90 and Wales 30. The seekers fought hard for the snitch.

        "Whoa…it has only been 20 minutes." Harry looked at his watch.

        "Our game usually takes almost an hour." Angelina added.

        In 2 minutes, the Scotland keeper caught the snitch. Scotland won 230 to 30. There were some cheers for Scotland at the end.

        "Man, we could never beat Scotland." A girl said from behind.

        "It's because they get trained well." Another boy said.

        "I guess we're not meant to be in the World Cup." The girl said.

        "Madam Hooch, has Wales ever been in the World Cup?" Eyaudra asked.

        "Well, the last time they've been in the World Cup was 15 years ago." She replied. "Come on everyone, we have to go eat lunch." They all followed Madam Hooch to the cafeteria.

        "That was a great experience." Angelina said.

        "Yeah. Anything can happen once you put your heart into it." Alex agreed.

        "I see you've learned something." Madam Hooch said.

        "Definitely." Kris said.

        Later that night, everyone was packing again. They were finally going back home, or at least close to home. 

        "I can't wait to get back to school." Said Fred.

        "I wonder how Cristen's doing…" George sighed.

        "How were they doing when you called them?" Kris asked.        

        "Oh they said they were getting sick of Reenavuer talking shit about the Quidditch team." Fred replied.

        "They almost got into a fight with her, but they decided not to push it." Fred added. 

        "Reenavuer is still jealous?" Vince asked.

        "Hell yeah. She just won't get over it." George said. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. It was Oliver.

        "Um, Alex? Can I talk to you please?" he asked. Vince gave him a weird look.

        "Uh, sure Oliver." She looked clueless. "I'll be back."

        "Okay." Kris said as she left. 

        "I think Oliver still loves her." Angelina said.

        "Yeah, I think so too." George agreed.

        Kris suddenly noticed Vince was silent. "Oh I'm sorry if you feel intimidated Vince."

        "No, who said I was intimidated? Why would I be in the first place?" Vince asked.

        "Because you like her." Angelina said.

        Meanwhile, Oliver and Alex went to the Quad balcony once again to talk.

        "What is it?" Alex asked.

        "Um, well, I guess I'm just not used to staying away from you." Oliver said.

        "Oliver," Alex was stopped.

        "Don't. I know you want a break and everything, but, I still…I still love you." Oliver said.

        "Oliver, please, I know you do. You've told me a million times. But please, I can't bear with this. Enough is enough, just cool off Oliver. I'm not being rude, but can't you understand?" she was frustrated.

        "I'm sorry." Oliver felt stupid. Alex was annoyed. She didn't know what to do. It was disturbing for Alex because Oliver didn't understand how it feels. So, she gave him a little kiss on the lips to make him feel better.

        "Now when I'm gone, you're gonna give me a break right?" Alex looked at him.

        "Yeah, sure I will." Oliver let out a little smile.

        "That doesn't look like you will." Alex said.

        "Okay then." Oliver gave her his real smile.

        "That's it. Now I better keep packing." Alex said.

        "Alright. Good night." Oliver smiled.

        "Night." She said.


	18. Back to Hogwarts

Hey there!! Finally I'm back in writing again!!! It's been a very long time!!! I graduated last month and since then I couldn't stop thinking of high school!!! Anyways, I got back with my story now so here it is! 

Back to Hogwarts

        The next morning, the Hogwarts students met up in the Quad. Everyone packed their things and were ready to go. It was early morning and some Puddlemere reserves were awake to see them leave. The other schools left last night and Hogwarts was the last to leave. Away from the crowd, Oliver and Alex were talking.

        "So this is it huh?" Oliver asked holding both of her hands.

        "Yeah. But hey, I'll come back. We could get through this. I know we can." She smiled.

        "You make everything sound worthwhile." He smiled.

        "Well, it is. But don't think that I don't love you anymore." She reminded him.

        "Of course." He nodded.

        "Hogwarts students we're leaving for the train station!" Madam Hooch announced as the Slytherins and Gryffindors got their baggage. 

        "You gotta be going now." Oliver said.

        "I know…" Alex's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged him. He stroked her hair and held her tight.

        "Come on, things aren't going to change." He assured her.

        "I know. I'll miss you and I love you." She kissed him gently. Then she broke it.

        "I'm definitely gonna miss you. I love you, now get going." Oliver kissed her on the forehead.

        She got her bags and gave Oliver a big smile. "Bye."

        "Bye." He gave her a big smile back. 

        Outside they rode with Connor again. 

        "So this is it? You're getting a break on things?" Kris asked.

        "Yeah…" Alex smiled.

        They reached the train station and everyone said goodbye to Connor.

        "Do your best Vince." He said.

        "Sure Uncle." He smiled. As the train was leaving, they saw Connor waving till they left the station. It was a long trip back to Hogwarts, but at least they were going back home. Fred and George were getting so homesick they made up a song for Melanie and Cristen. But surely, they got back to England and back to Hogsmeade.

        "Ah. Home is where my Melanie is!" Fred yelled out. 

        "Fred shut up! You've been talking the whole time!" Kris yelled at him.

        "Just because Harry's always here you don't have to worry." Fred gave her a look.

        "Whatever." Kris said as she got her bags.

        When they reached Hogwarts, all the houses were going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Suddenly, Melanie and Cristen spotted their boyfriends.

        "Fred?!" Melanie wondered.

        "George?!" Cristen yelled. Fred and George saw them and they just ran to them and hugged them.

        "I miss you so much!" said Fred.

        "I thought I couldn't survive without you!" George said as he kissed Cristen.

        Melanie and Cristen looked at each other and said in unison, "We know. We do too." Then they both kissed them.

        "Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry wondered. Kris kept looking.

        "Harry!" A voice yelled. Ron came running. "Hey! You're finally here!"

        "Yeah. Where's Hermione?" he asked.

        "Um, well…we got into another argument while you were gone. But I swear it wasn't my fault!" Ron said.

        "It would be better if you do your story telling in the common room. It's getting crowded." Kris said as they all headed for the common room. When they got to the common room, it was empty of students.

        "So, what happened Ron?" Alex asked.

        "Well, in Potions class we were making a Jinx potion. Then Neville wanted to borrow some Poison Ivy from me. You know how Snape gets when you don't bring your things. Well I was supposed to only share it with Hermione but she totally gave it to Neville! In no time Snape was on us! He accused both of us of not having our ingredients and took 20 points each and gave us detention! To make it worst, Hermione thinks it's my fault! She can't accept the fact she got us into bloody trouble!" Ron punched a pillow.

        "Calm down Ron." Melanie said.

        "Yeah little brother. It's not your fault, why should you care?" George said.

        "Well maybe 20 points isn't a lot to you George." He said.

        "Don't worry, I'll talk to Hermione." Kris said.

        "You will?" Harry asked.

        "Of course. Don't worry, I'll convince her." Kris said.

        "Nevermind. She's just going to get us in trouble again." Ron said.

        "Ron has Winnie been doing okay?" she asked.

        "Oh, um, well…Malfoy has been doing a pretty good job. A few quarrels here and there, but nothing serious." He said. "Oh yeah, you know that the new season starts in two weeks right?"

        "Yeah. Why?" Harry asked.

        "Well, I've been hearing a first game of the day. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, a lot of people have been talking about that." Ron said.

        "Ravenclaw?! Why those bloody gits?!" Fred yelled.

        "I heard it was supposed to be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But that was alright. I heard from Dean Thomas that Cho might be planning something. She could be the reason why Ravenclaw is first." He said.

        "Isn't she on eternal detention?" Alex asked.

        "Yeah she still is. But people say that she bribed the Ravenclaw adviser to let her stay in Quidditch for some particular reason." He said.

        "She's gotta be up to something." Alex said.

        "I heard her talking about some bet in the girls' bathroom yesterday." Melanie said.

        "Well whatever she is trying to pull, we have to get ready for it." Angelina said.

        "Come on, we better go down for breakfast." Alex said.

        "True. I'm starving." George said.

        When they got to the Great Hall, Alex saw Vince with his friends again but she didn't care. Alex was looking for Draco. She spotted him and sat with him.   

        "Hey Draco…" Alex said.

        "Oh you're back." He said.

        "Yeah…how's Winnie?" she asked.

        "Oh she's doing fine. I tried to get her away from Zyan during dueling club. Those two wanted to blow each other up." He replied.

        "But they didn't right?" she asked as she got some sausages.

        "Nah. Close one though. Oh you heard that Gryffindor's challenging Ravenclaw right?" he asked in a whisper.

        "Um yeah…why?" she asked.

        "Well, I heard Cho in the library talking to her friends about some important stuff." He said.

        "Since when did you start going to the library?" she chuckled.

        "That doesn't matter. The thing is, I'm guessing she has a plan on jinxing things during the match. Like your brooms or anything to make you lose." Draco said.

        "Well then, if she wants it that way, we're can't make her do that. We'll have to be careful with everything, especially our brooms." She said.

        "Especially your brooms. Their brooms aren't fast at all so you have an advantage. It's just you have to watch for tricky things." He said.

        "Thanks Draco." She smiled.

        "Don't worry about it." He said.

        The next morning, the team went back to their daily early morning practice. Everyone wondered why would Cho want to challenge them so badly. Cho was in eternal punishment, why would she want to start trouble again?

        "Isn't that a little ironic?" Angelina asked as the chasers were practicing looping and passing.

        "About Cho?" Kris asked.

        "Yup." She replied as she passed the quaffle to Alex.

        "Isn't she popular and everything? Like, not Miss Congeniality or anything, but why would she want to get in more trouble?" Alex looped and passed it to Kris.

        "She's likely to hate me of course." Kris said.

        "But now that Malfoy is in Gryffindor, I can't think of another person who would plot things against us." Angelina received the pass from Kris but shot it back to her.

        "Maybe Pansy Parkinson, but we didn't do anything to her." Kris said passing to Alex.

        "Well, we gotta train harder for the next 2 weeks." Alex made a goal beating Vince off it. "You, especially." She gave Vince a look.

        "Whatever." Vince said.


	19. First Game of The Season: Gryffindor Vs....

Hello!! I'm again back after a long a$$ writer's block. High School started and everything is getting hectic. But no worries, I'm trying to squeeze in time for fanfics. Hopefully I could finally finish this one off before Christmas and start on my upcoming ones. Anyways, let's get back to the story! Now for a little flashback, someone is plotting to jinx the Gryffindor Team's belongings for Quidditch. So…who do you think it is? This chapter is another songfic kind of thing (Box Car Racer – I Feel So).

First Game of the Season: Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw
    
    Sometimes
    
    I wish I was brave
    
    I wish I was stronger
    
    wish I could feel no pain
    
    wish I was young
    
    wish I was shy
    
    I wish I was honest
    
    I wish I was you not I 
    
    -Chorus-
    
    Cause' I feel so mad
    
    I feel so angry
    
    Feel so careless
    
    So lost confused 
    
    Feel so cheep
    
    So used unfaithful
    
    Lets start over
    
    Lets start over
    
    -Verse 2-
    
    Sometimes I wish I was smart
    
    I wish I made cures for
    
    How people are
    
    I wish I had power
    
    I wish I could give
    
    I wish I could change the world
    
    For you and me
    
    Cause' I feel so mad
    
    I feel so angry
    
    Feel so careless
    
    So lost confused 
    
    Feel so cheep
    
    So used unfaithful
    
    Lets start over
    
    Lets start over
    
    (Fall- out) 
    
    Cause' I feel so mad
    
    I feel so angry
    
    Feel so careless
    
    So lost confused 
    
    Feel so cheep
    
    So used unfaithful
    
    Lets start over
    
    Lets start over
    
    Cause' I feel so mad
    
    I feel so angry
    
    Feel so careless
    
    So lost confused, yea yea 
    
    Feel so cheep
    
    So used unfaithful
    
    Lets start over
    
    Lets start over
    
    Lets start over...

After two weeks of hard working practice, the game drew near. The day before the game everyone's mood were switching every time. Eventually Hermione found out about the whole situation about someone plotting some threatening ideas. She couldn't get a clue on who would do such thing. Especially if Cho did it, she would be expelled. 

        "I think all of you are thinking too hard. All of you should just relax and play the game." Hermione suggested during their Morning Break.

        "She's right. It could be just a threat. You know, what do you have to be afraid of Cho for? Malfoy's in Gryffindor now, and amazingly acts like one. Who's going to help Cho?" Ron said.

        "Well, you're kind of right. But still, there's a chance we could be jinxed." Said Harry.

        "But you know, as long as our brooms are still in our dorms, we're safe." Kris assured.

        "Yeah I guess…" Alex agreed.

        "But they could jinx the bludgers." Harry added as he thought of the bludger on his 2nd year that wouldn't stop following him around the game.

        "Yup he's right. Charlie knows how to jinx the bludgers." Said Fred.

        "He even showed us last summer before he left back to Romania." George added.

        The next morning, the Quidditch Team woke up early to get an early breakfast to avoid the crowds. Every first game of the season students would crowd up so much, bickering about Quidditch. When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, it was already starting to get crowded. The team got their brooms and their Quidditch Robes and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch to dress up in the locker rooms. 

        "Here we are again." Said Kris as she put on her robes.

        "I'll wack their heads off if they cheat." Said Fred.

        "We'll get disqualified if you do." Angelina reminded him.

        "Whatever." Fred replied as he put on his gloves.

        Vince was quiet. He didn't say a single word. When Alex was done changing into her robes she got her broom out of the locker and gave Vince a quick glance, then slammed her locker shut. After everyone was done, Alex allowed Angelina to take over.

        "Well, I know it may feel a little weird that it's not Oliver up here talking to you. But I guess this is something you have to get used to just for one year." She looked at everyone then continued. "Anyways, I've got the most recent stats of the Ravenclaw Team. The three chasers are Xavier Fishwire, Cho Chang, and Mindy Sedowsky. The beaters are Ivan Jodisk and Walter Nushack. The keeper is Laney Quarintane, and the seeker is Henry Idmere." Angelina finished reading from a magical notepad.

        "Is it true about the Ravenclaw Team?" Harry asked. 

        "What is?" Alex asked.

        "The whole team are 6th and 7th year students." He replied.

        "Hmmm…yup. Most of them are 7th years. But don't mind that. We've got the skills and the strategies to beat them." Angelina reminded.

        "So who's refereeing today's game?" Kris asked.

        "Luckily it's Madam Hooch." Angelina replied. Alex looked at her watch.

        "It's about 5 minutes to 11, best if we go to the gates now." Alex said. Everyone agreed and they all took their brooms as they left the locker rooms. 

        "Hoy Fred, wasn't Xavier in camp 2 years ago?" George asked as they were walking.

        "Hmm…" Said Fred trying to recall. "The kid who tried to steal cookies from the elves?"

        "Yeah!" George said.

        "Oh yeah! He was in our camp!" Fred agreed.

        "You know the beater?" Alex asked.

        "Of course. Why wouldn't we?" George smirked.

        "He was the one who told on us for trying to steal cookies from the elves! We didn't even do it!" said Fred.

        "But you guys did try doing that right?" Harry asked.

        "Errr…of course Harry! Why wouldn't we?" George patted him on the back.

        "It's very likely for you to do those things anyway." Kris added. In just a few seconds, they were already at the gate.

        "Vince." Angelina was calling his attention.

        "Hmmm?" He responded.

        "Ready?" she asked. Vince nodded. He looked at Alex who wasn't paying any attention to him. He gave up as they all could here the noise outside the gate, which was the entire student body.

        "Well everyone, this is it. Mount your brooms." Alex said as they all mounted their brooms. The gates opened as they all soared up into the field. The air was really breezy and the two Houses (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor) were chanting different things. While Harry was flying around, he spotted Ron and Hermione watching in the Gryffindor section.

        "LET'S GO HARRY!!! KNOCK THE BLOODY WITS OUT OF THEM!!!" Ron yelled as Hermione slapped him on his shoulder. "What was that for?!"

        "Seriously you're just wasting your energy even if it isn't the climax of the game yet!" Hermione corrected him.

        "Whatever." Ron said carelessly.

        "GOOD MORNING HOGWARTS!!! Today is the first game of the Quidditch Season! And of course, Lee Jordan here! Now for this season, Madam Hooch, our dear Quidditch advisor, has said to add the house animal to the name of the teams. So today's game is the Gryffindor Lions against the Ravenclaw Ravens! The Lions in the maroon robes are chasers Co-Captains Angelina Johnson and Alexandra Verning, and Kristiann Meitashiro. Beaters are the well known Weasley Twins, Fred and George! Also, they're seeker Harry Potter!" The crowd erupted with a lot more applause. "And to the newest recruit of the team, Vincent Esteva as their new keeper!"

        "At a boy Vince!" One of his friends yelled out behind Ron and Hermione.

        "Now the Ravens in the blue robes are chasers Xavier Fishwire, Cho Chang, and Captain Mindy Sedowsky. Beaters Ivan Jodisk and Walter Nushack. The keeper Laney Quarintane and seeker Henry Idmere."

        "Alright Quidditch captains shake hands." Madam Hooch called out Angelina and Mindy to shake hands. Mindy was a lot shorter than Angelina but taller than Cho. She had light brown hair and had freckles that covered her cheeks.

        "May the best team win." Angelina said shaking her hand.

        "May the loser take the pain, but we don't get the blame." Mindy smirked. Angelina knew that they were up to something. That phrase left Angelina even more eager to get this game over with.

        "Madam Hooch takes the center field with the chest that holds the quaffle, bludgers, and the snitch. She releases the bludgers and the snitch. And of course, the snitch is worth 150 points."

        "Clean game everyone!" Madam Hooch yelled out.

        "Madam Hooch releases the quaffle! And the game begins! The quaffle taken by Kris from Gryffindor! She spins and loops around Cho, oh!! Hard one over there! Stolen by Chang, passes to Fishwire, attempts another pass, intercepted by Johnson! A far throw from Angelina to Alex! Alex speeding through! Man can she ride that broom! She loops around Sedowsky, fake, scores!! First ten points to Gryffindor!"

        Alex had time to give a high-five to Angelina on her way back for defense. "Sedowsky going up-field with the quaffle, makes a pass to Fishwire, passes back to Sedowsky but barely catching it, makes a pass to Cho, aww!! Bludger hit by Fred or George Weasley! My must that hurt! The quaffle is back to the lions, Alex holding the quaffle, speeding up then passing to Johnson, loops…FOUL!!!" Lee Jordan yelled.

        When Angelina looped, Mindy grabbed her broom to keep her off balance. Suddenly, Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

        "May I remind you that keep to your own brooms! Penalty shot for Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch yelled out. Angelina took the shot and easily put it in.

        "And Angelina Johnson makes the penalty! Another 10 points to Gryffindor! Now Ravenclaw in possession, Cho Chang taking the quaffle up-field, passes to Sedowsky, loops, passes to Fishwire, going for the goal…ugh! 10 points to Ravenclaw! Gryffindor back in possession! Kris with the quaffle, loops and swirls past Chang, Chang gaining up speed, Kris ducks and passes to Johnson, Johnson speeding up, defended by Sedowsky, Johnson makes a quick pass to Kris! Go Kris! Kris speeds up, passing Fishwire, shoots, scores! Gryffindor is still in the lead with 30-10!" Lee was cheering.

        "Harry!!! Finish the game!" Angelina yelled. Harry immediately responded and began his search for the snitch. As he was searching, he suddenly saw a glint of gold around the chasers. As he was heading there slowly, he noticed that the snitch was cutting the chasers. First the snitch slashed through Angelina's gloves, then gave a bleeding cut on Alex's forehead, and to finish it off, it slashed the bottom of Kris' left cheek. By then, Ravenclaw had scored. Harry knew that he had to catch it fast, but dangerous to get cut. So he took the risk. As he was gaining speed, he was met by Henry Idmere. For some reason, Henry wasn't so eager to get the snitch, just keeping a close eye on Harry. In about a minute, Harry caught the snitch, but he could feel the snitch slashing in his hands. Suddenly he heard the whistle, then he let the snitch fly away.

        "Ugghhh…my hand, it's bleeding." Harry was on the ground. Then the whole team flew to Harry, the crowd's cheering was fading as they watched what was going on.

        "Harry! What happened?!" Kris asked.

        "The snitch, it slashed my hand." He said. Suddenly Dumbledore appeared. 

        "Are you all hurt?" he asked as he looked at all of them.

        "Well at least they are." Said Fred.

        "The snitch was also after us, but we saw it coming so we avoided it. But it kind of gave me a scratch on my arm." George said.

        "Come on all of you, off to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore told them as they followed him.

Well how was that? R/R!!!


	20. After the Game

Wassup people! Hey I'm back again, after another killer writer's block. But here I am again back with the story! Okay let's back-track, Gryffindor beats Ravenclaw in the first game of the season, the snitch was bugged, and well, it did damage. Well, who do you think did it?

After the Game…
    
    Crawling in my skin
    
    These wounds they will not heal
    
    Fear is how I fall
    
    Confusing what is real
    
    There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface
    
    Comsuming, confusing
    
    This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending
    
    Controlling, I can't seem...
    
    To find myself again
    
    My walls are closing in
    
    I've felt this way before
    
    So insecure...
    
    Crawling in my skin
    
    These wounds they will not heal
    
    Fear is how I fall
    
    Confusing what is real
    
    Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me
    
    Distracting, reacting
    
    Against my will I stand beside my own reflection
    
    It's haunting, how I can't seem...
    
    To find myself again
    
    My walls are closing in
    
    I've felt this way before
    
    So insecure...
    
    Crawling in my skin
    
    These wounds they will not heal
    
    Fear is how I fall
    
    Confusing what is real
    
    There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface
    
    Comsuming...
    
    This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending
    
    Controlling...
    
    Confusing what is real 

     The whole Gryffindor Team headed to the Hospital Wing. All of them were left clueless and mostly got their minds confused on who the culprit was. It was weird, why would Cho want to get into more trouble? For sure Draco wouldn't do anything worst now that he's in Gryffindor. Who could it be?

     Finally Dumbledore and the team arrived in the Hospital Wing where they met Madam Pomfrey. "Oh my goodness?! What happened?" she asked.

     "It seems that the snitch has a life of it's own. Madam Pomfrey, please see to it they all stop bleeding. I will have to investigate the Quidditch accessories." Dumbledore left immediately.

     "Okay, what are the problems?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

     "They got some bad cuts and scratches." Said Fred.

     "What about you?" she asked.

     "Well…I got out of the way." He said proudly.

     "Whatever." Angelina rolled her eyes.

     "What a minute, where's Vince?" Kris asked. They looked around and there was no sign of him.

     "Where could that git go?" George wondered.

     "Let's not worry about him now, we got some people here who are losing blood." Alex said as Madam Pomfrey wiped her head as continuous blood kept running.

     When it was Harry's turn, he removed his gloves and found small needles on the cut.

     "Whoa, bugger." Said Fred as he saw Madam Pomfrey remove the needles.

     "Where'd that come from?" Kris asked.

     "The snitch must have had needles attached to it." Harry said as he groaned as the needles were taken out.

     "Hmm…who would want to do this?" Angelina asked.

     "Whoever it is, must really hate us." George said.

     After the game, the team headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

     "It's our first game, and we get bugged." Kris said.

     "They didn't have to go that far. You alright Harry?" Alex asked.

     "Yeah. It stings a bit, but I'll be alright." He replied.

     "You sure? It doesn't look too good." Said Kris, looking at Harry's bandaged hand.

     "Don't worry, it'll go away." Harry smiled, kissing Kris on the forehead. Suddenly, they were met by Eyaudra and Draco.

     "Hey, you guys okay?" Eyaudra asked.

     "Alright there Potter?" Draco saw his hand.

     "Yeah. Just a cut." He replied.

     "Oh yeah, before I forget, Alex, we got a Prefect meeting tonight in the Library, right after dinner." Eyaudra said.

     "Okay, thanks for telling me." Alex smiled.

     "Well, we better be going, oh yes, by the way, are you guys planning to go to Hogsmeade today?" Eyaudra asked.

     "Umm, I don't think so. We gotta have some rest." Kris replied. 

Eyaudra nodded. "Well, see you later then."

     "Take care Potter." Said Draco, waving at Alex and Kris as he went off with Eyaudra with his arm around her.

     When they reached Gryffindor Tower, they all went straight to their dormitories. As Alex entered the room, she dumped her bag and placed her Firebolt next to the closet as she jumped on her bed.

     "Man, I'm exhausted. I hope this cut won't make a scar, I don't want to end up looking like your boyfriend." Alex said.

     "Hey." Kris gave her a look.

     "Joking." Alex said.

     "Speaking of boyfriend, aren't you going to call Oliver?" Kris asked.

     "Oh yeah." Alex reached for her wand in her pocket. In about 5 seconds, Oliver appeared in front of her. "Hey Oliver!"

     "Hey! Whoa…what happened to you?" he pointed at her forehead.

     "Oh this, well, we had a rough first game." Alex sighed.

     "Hey Kris." Oliver said as he saw Kris next to Alex.

     "Hello." She smiled.

     "What happened to you both? What's up with the cuts?" He asked.

     "Well, the snitch was bugged. It gave most of us cuts." Kris replied.

     "Do you have any idea who did it?" he asked.

     "No clue. Dumbledore said he's investigating the Quidditch accessories." Alex replied.

     "Oh I see." He said as he gave it some thought. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, it was Melanie and Cristen.

     "Dude Mel! That was none of your business!" Cris yelled.

     "Is that Mel and Cris?" Oliver asked.

     "Yup." Kris replied.

     "Hey, what happened?" Alex asked.

     "Well there was a cat fight in our dormitory and Mel tried to put herself in it." Cris answered.

     "I didn't!" Mel yelled.

     "Hey!!! Stop yelling okay?! Jeez, we're having some long distance conversation in here." Alex raised an eyebrow.

     "Sorry." They said in unison. "Is that Oliver?" Cristen asked. Alex nodded.

     "Hey there." Oliver waved.

     "Hey Oliver!" they waved back.

     Oliver smiled. "But you guys won right?"

     "Of course we did." Kris assured him.

     "Hey Oliver! Get over here we need to move some stuff out of this room!" a voice yelled in the background.

     "I'll be there in just a sec!" Oliver yelled back. "Hey um girls, I got to get going, we'll chat later!"

     "Sure Oliver!" Mel and Cris went to sit on Kris' bed.

     "Take care." Kris said as she joined Mel and Cris.

     "Ahem." Mel coughed.

     "Well, don't hurt yourself." Alex smirked.

     "Yeah I know. Oh yeah, and Alex," Oliver took a breathe.

     "Hmm?" she wondered.

     "I miss you a lot." He said.

     Alex smiled. "Same here. Hey, you're coming for Christmas right?"

     "Sure. Well, I'll see you later, bye." Oliver waved.

     "Bye." Alex vanished the sight of Oliver with her wand. Suddenly, Cris threw a pillow at Alex.

     "Hey!" Alex gave them a look.

     "You guys are so sweet!" Mel said.

     "Whatever…" Alex fell asleep as the rest of the girls talked.

     "Alex…hey Alex." A voice called.

     "What?" she complained.

     "ALEX!" the voice yelled. It was Hermione.

     "Oh my god, jeez." She rubbed her eyes.

     "My you sleep like a rock. We're going down to dinner. Come on." She said.

     "Whoa, how long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

     "About, 5 hours." Hermione replied.

     "Wow." She felt like it didn't last for at least an hour.

     "Come on, before traffic starts." Hermione said as Alex got up and they left the dormitory.

     "Do we need anything for the meeting?" Alex asked.

     "Hmmm, I don't think so. They said it's a brief meeting." Hermione replied.

     After dinner, Hermione and Alex headed to the library. There they met the rest of the Prefects from each house, and Professor McGonagall, also the head of the Prefect department.

     "Is everyone here?" she asked as she looked around at the students. Eyaudra saw Alex and Hermione and told them to sit with her. "Hmm, I guess that will be all. I would like this meeting to be as short as possible."

     Dean Thomas arrived and took a seat next to Tim Avery. "Okay then, the meeting will begin. First of all, new Prefects, keep in mind of your responsibilities and maintain those grades. It's very crucial to see a Prefect turn in their badge. Second, Halloween is coming up, and I'd like for all of you to research on just one topic to submit for Halloween night. All your research will be put in a book just for Halloween. Those who turn it in by Monday, will receive 10 points to their house. If you turn it in on Tuesday, it will be worth 5 points, and the following day, none."

     The prefects started mumbling about extra work. "Students." Professor McGonagall gave them a look. Lastly, on February, there will be another Prefect ceremony. We've never done this ever before, and Professor Dumbledore has decided to give some aspirants a chance. One representative from each house will get one of these forms, for aspirants to sign. They will be given 4 months to get the grades and shape up. Are there any questions?"

     "Is there a maximum of aspirants?" a girl from Ravenclaw asked.

     "Yes, 7 girls, and 7 boys. Out of the 7, 3 will be picked. So it's a big competition, and it takes a lot of effort. Any more questions?" she looked around. "In that case, meeting is adjourned. Now get back to your respective towers.

     "Well, I better start working on the research tomorrow." Said Hermione.

     "Let's not worry about that now. Come on, let's get back." Alex said as they left the library. As they were walking in the semi-dark halls, they saw a shadow of a person alone in the hall. As they neared the end of the hall, Alex spotted Vince. Hermione gasped but Alex told her to be quiet. They saw Vince sneaking away down another hall. Soon, he disappeared.

     "What was he doing?" Hermione wondered.

     "I'll eventually find that out." Alex said as they climbed Gryffindor Tower and through the portrait hole.

     "I better get some sleep. Good night." Hermione went straight to bed as she passed right by Ron, giving him a weird look.

     "Jeez, she's weird." Ron shook his head. Alex stayed in the common room with Harry and Kris.

     "Hey, did you just see Vince past by?" Alex asked.

     "Um, yeah. He just stormed out of here. Why?" Harry asked.

     "Well, I saw him sneaking out." She replied.

     "What for?" Kris asked.

     "That's what I'd like to know." Alex gave it some thought.

There it is! I'll continue as soon as I get the chance again! R/R!!!


	21. Trading Places?

Hey again! I'm in the mood of writing the next chapter now. So anyways, don't forget to review!!! Enjoy!J

Trading Places

     "What is that jerk up to anyway?" Kris wondered.

     "Does she have to be that naïve?!" Ron slumped on a chair.

     "Hermione?" Alex asked. Ron nodded.

     "Aren't you guys ever gonna make up?" Harry asked.

     "Not if she's giving me that 'look'! Bloody hell, I said I was sorry." Said Ron. 

     "Make her listen. I know she hears you, but she doesn't listen." Alex assured him.

     Ron sighed. "Well whatever, I'm going to bed." He said as he went up the stairs.

     "Couples these days." Kris shook her head.

     "Yup." Harry agreed.

     "Yeah, COUPLES these days." Alex smirked at Harry and Kris.

     "Shut up." They both said.

     "I'm tired. I better get some sleep. See you both tomorrow morning." Harry said as he gave Kris a kiss good night.

     "Good night." Kris said. "Are you going to wait up for that jerk?"

     "Well, yeah. Hey, isn't it a bit odd that he didn't get hurt during the game?" Alex said.

     "What about Fred? He didn't either." Kris added.

     "You think he would do that? He even noticed what was happening, he wouldn't do a thing like that." Alex assured her. Suddenly, Vince came through the portrait hole.

     "Hey!" Alex yelled.

     "What?" he asked.

     "I saw you sneaking out in the hall you jerk!" she yelled again.

     "What? I wasn't sneaking, I had to go down the dungeon to get books from Snape." He said.

     "Liar!" Kris accused.

     "Hey don't call me a liar! See, these are the books!" Vince pulled out a few books from his robe. Alex and Kris didn't know what to say. "Stop bothering me. It's not like I did anything wrong." He stormed up the stairs.

     "It's not like I did anything wrong." Alex mocked him.

     "Well Alex, maybe we should lay off a bit. We need to focus on other things, like our next game." Kris told her.

     "Oh yeah. Isn't there a game tomorrow morning?" Alex asked.

     "Yeah, it's Slytherin against Hufflepuff." Kris replied.

     "Hope Slytherin wins." Alex said.

     "Since when did you want Slytherin to win?" Kris asked.

     "I don't know, since I started hating Hufflepuff?" Alex replied.

     "You're weird." They both went up to their dormitory.

     The next day, everyone was excited about the big game. The Slytherins were yelling at the Hufflepuffs, "What's a badger going to do with a Serpent?" The Hufflepuffs ignored most of them, especially Pansy Parkinson. During breakfast, she kept yelling at the Hufflepuffs, and then at the Gryffindors.

     "Hey Gryffindors!! Don't get cocky!! We're gonna kick your butts!!" she yelled.

     "Put a sock in it Parkinson!" Draco yelled.

     Pansy laughed so hard. "Hey, at least I didn't move to Gryffindor you chicken!"

     "Shut up Parkinson! Could you be anymore ugly and loud than now?" Alex yelled. Everyone from Gryffindor laughed.

     "Hey! Watch your mouth Levons! And you Japanese hag! Just because your boyfriend is such a celebrity, don't get hyped up!" Pansy laughed at Kris. Kris drew her wand, but as she was about to cast a spell, Pansy did as well. Their spells made an explosion in the Great Hall.

     "Hey Pansy! At least we don't try so hard to be a celebrity!" Alex yelled. Pansy got so furious. She started yelling and cursing, it got so annoying. Alex snapped her fingers, and an apple from the Gryffindor table flew across to Pansy's mouth. Because of her yapping, the apple was stuck to her teeth. She kept screaming as other people kept laughing at her. Soon, Professor McGonagall scolded her.

     "Miss Parkinson! What do you think you are doing?! Using vulgar language like that?!" Professor McGonagall was so mad. Soon, everyone in the Great Hall was quiet. "Twenty points off Slytherin, for misbehavior and vulgar language. As for everyone else, if you'd like to follow her, you'd do the same thing. Parkinson, go to the Hospital Wing!"

     Pansy ran straight out of the Great Hall as some students tried to hold in their laughs. Everyone got back to eating breakfast. Right after breakfast, everyone headed to the watch the game. When Alex, Kris, Harry, and Ron arrived, there was enough space in the front.

     "We're pretty early." Said Ron looking around.

     "Where's Hermione?" Alex asked.

     "I was about to talk to her, but she ignored me and headed to the library." Ron replied.

     "Oh yeah, we got Prefect work due." Alex remembered that she didn't even start.

     "I wonder what is the Slytherin lineup now." Harry thought.

     "All I know Eyaudra is still their seeker." Kris replied.

     "Wouldn't it be stupid if Pansy was in the team?" Ron laughed.

     "That girl can't even get on a broom!" Kris laughed. Soon, a lot of students entered.

     "Good morning Hogwarts! Today we have a rough game today, the Slytherin Serpents against the Hufflepuff Badgers!!" Lee Jordan said as the MC as usual.

     "This is gonna be good." Alex said.

     "Now for the lineup for the Hufflepuff team! Captain and Seeker James Dornshawn," Lee started.

     "More of Dorkshawn." Ron mumbled. Harry and Kris chuckled.

     "Chasers, Jerina Fallwood, Gregory Samson, and Kirk O'Dean, Beaters, Sendrey Williams and Zachary Taymen, and Keeper Fiona Kenricks." Lee finished the Hufflepuff team. Soon, Fred and George arrived with Mel and Cris.

     "Did we miss anything?" Fred asked.

     "They just finished the Hufflepuff lineup." Alex replied.

     "Who are the beaters?" George asked.

     "Williams and Taymen." Harry replied.

     "Bleh. We can brush them off right Fred?" George rolled his eyes.

     "Right on brother!" Fred said confidently.

     "And now, the lineup for the Slytherin team! Captain and Keeper, Poppi Feltham, Chasers, Adrianna Yevhin, Leonard Hawthorne, and Pansy Parkinson?" Lee was shocked.

     "What?!" Ron yelled.

     "Desperate!!!" Mel screamed.

     "That's a shocker. HEY PARKINSON, TRY NOT TO FALL!!" Alex yelled. Pansy heard her and gave her a mean look.

"Lee Jordan!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

     "Sorry Professor, now moving on! Beaters, Adrien Yevhin and Thomas Verwill, and their seeker, Eyaudra Verning." Lee finished.

     The players all took their places. Madam Hooch stepped onto the center of the field with the trunk that contained all the Quidditch balls. She opened it, and released the bludgers and the snitch.

     Madam Hooch gave everyone a look as she put on her goggles. "Clean game everyone, no rough-housing…of any kind." She increased her tone for the Slytherins to hear. 

     She released the quaffle. Suddenly, all chasers were all over the place. First Slytherin was in possession, then Hufflepuff eventually caught it loose. Living up to their known reputation in Quidditch, the chasers couldn't help but get the quaffle the hard way. Mainly, Pansy was literally trying to throw them off their brooms.

     "She's cheap!" Alex pointed at her as she pushed off a Hufflepuff chaser. Finally, Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

     "FOUL!" she yelled at Pansy.

     "What?! Impossible!" Pansy yelled back.

     "Penalty shot for Hufflepuff!" Madam Hooch ignored her.

     Hufflepuff chaser Jerina Fallwood went up to take the shot. She easily made the shot and the possession was given to Slytherin.

     "How did she make the team?" Mel wondered.

     "Well whoever let her in, must have been blind or something." Fred replied.

     The game was just plain rough. Slytherin scored points as well, but Pansy couldn't help but push someone off. Slytherin was behind by only 10 points, so Eyaudra decided to go with her instincts. She just wanted to get the snitch before Hufflepuff could score more points.

     "What's Eyaudra doing?" Kris looked curiously as she flew around the field with full speed.

     "She's going to get the snitch before Pansy gives the other team more chances on scoring." Draco said from behind.

     "Well I hope she gets it soon, looks like Pansy is going crazy again." Alex said as she saw Pansy going after Sendrey Williams of Hufflepuff. Eyaudra was so close in catching the snitch, but Hufflepuff's seeker James Dornshawn intruded. He was a tall blonde boy who was almost twice the size of Eyaudra. 

     "Hey! That Dorkshawn is twice the size of her! Isn't he a little too old?" George yelled out.

     "George!" Cris told him to quiet down a bit.

     "Sorry, but it's true." George said.

     Eyaudra was so frustrated with a big old giant in the way. She decided to trick him. She pretended that she was going for the snitch, as Dornshawn followed. But for some reason, when she tried to pull up, the broom wouldn't move. It kept going straight down…till boom! Everyone rose from their seats to check on her. She was unconscious and eventually, Hufflepuff won the game.

     "What the?! Eyaudra!!" Draco yelled as he ran from the stands. 

     "Her broom was jinxed!!" Harry pointed.

     "Jinxed? How?" Ron asked.

     "She couldn't control her broom! You remember how Harry couldn't control his broom when Professor Quirrell was jinxing it?" Alex said.

     "But who could've done this?" Kris wondered.

     "To make it even worst, they plotted it against Slytherin, the house most likely to pull the prank." Fred thought.

     Once Draco reached the field, Eyaudra was put on a bed and he accompanied her to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Kris decided to go down to the locker rooms, to check if there were any evidence of the culprit while the others headed to the hospital wing. Alex headed to the library, to tell Hermione about the incident.

     As Harry and Kris entered the Slytherin Locker Rooms, they checked if anyone was in there. They found and open locker which obviously looked like it was Eyaudra's. They looked around for any trails, but they had no luck. They headed to the Hufflepuff locker rooms, it was even more empty. As they were going to head up the stairs, they saw Vince coming from the field.

     "Hey!" Kris yelled.

     "What were you doing out in the field?" Harry asked.

     "Is it always your business?" Vince shot back. "I don't have time for you kids."

     Meanwhile, Alex went to the library to find Hermione.

     "Hermione!" Alex whispered.

     "Hey, I was just finishing up my research paper." Hermione was writing on a 3rd parchment. Suddenly, Alex saw Vince sleeping on one of the tables.

     "Why is he sleeping?" Alex asked with a suspicious look.

     "I have no idea. He was here ever since. He came in here, and fell straight to sleep. He could've done it in the dormitory." Hermione arranged her papers and books.

     "I'll be right back." Alex walked towards the table Vince was sleeping. She tapped him once but he didn't respond. She did it twice, but nothing happened. She got one of the books on another table and dropped it in front of him. Finally, he woke up.

     Meanwhile…

     "Then what's your reason for staying down here if you were watching the game?" Kris questioned him about to jinx him herself.

     "Sorry, gotta split." Vince walked away and disappeared.

     "Did you see that?!" Harry's jaws dropped.

     "Huh?" Vince woke up.

     "You know, that's why we have dormitories, to SLEEP." Alex raised her voice.


	22. The Shadow in the Hall

Freaky huh? Well, you'll just have to find out what's going to happen next!! Enjoy and please review!

The Shadow in the Hall

     "Yeah, thanks for the info." Vince walked away giving her a look. Alex went back to Hermione.

     "I'm just about done!" She put her quill and ink away. "So how's Eyaudra?" She asked as she put her books in her bag.

     "She should be taken care of right now, but it's best if we visit her now." Eyaudra suggested. Hermione nodded as they headed to the entrance of the library.

     "What are you doing here?!" a voice yelled. Alex looked at Hermione and she gave her the same puzzled look. Soon they met up with Harry, Kris, and Vince.

     "What are you talking about?! I was here the whole time! Sleeping!!" Vince shot back.

     "Who sleeps in the library?!" Harry did make a point like what Alex did.

     "Alex! We saw him down in the Quidditch Locker Room just a few minutes ago!" Kris accused Vince.

     "I wasn't! Come on Alex, I was sleeping here the whole time!" Vince told her.

     "Er," Alex didn't want to say that he really was sleeping. "Um, actually, he really was sleeping. It's hard to believe, but the git was sleeping."

     "What?!" Kris said in disbelief.

     "I'll be going now, I have to meet some friends in the courtyard." Vince left. 

     "Alex, we really did see him down there!" Kris said.

     "Well I wasn't down there. All I know he was here, sleeping." Alex shrugged. 

     "Is it possible that we both saw him in different places?" Harry asked.

     "I'm not too sure. I've heard of something like that." Hermione said. "But can we worry about that later? I really want to go to the Hospital Wing and check on how Eyaudra's doing." They agreed and headed to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, it was pretty much full.

     "Hey Harry, Kris, Alex," Ron gave a smile and saw Hermione. "Hermione…", his smile weakened.

     "Ron." Hermione responded weakly.

     "So how's Eyaudra?" Alex asked so there wouldn't be an argument against Ron and Hermione.

     "Oh, she's doing pretty well." Ron replied. Fred, George, Mel, and Cris soon stepped away from Eyaudra saying their goodbye's and get well's.

     "Oh finally you guys are here." Mel said.

     "But we'll be leaving now, we've been here for a pretty long time, I guess it's your turn now." Smiled Fred as they all left the room. The only one left was Draco, who sat beside Eyaudra the whole time.

     "Draco, how is she?" asked Hermione.

     "Well, she's got some cuts and bruises, but she should be fine in a week." He replied holding Eyaudra's hand.

     "Finally…" Eyaudra mumbled. "You guys…came."

     "Eyaudra?" Kris wondered. She nodded slowly.

     "Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked. Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione tried to avoid him. He sighed.

     "I think I better catch up with Fred and George, see you guys later." Ron headed for the door. Alex looked at Hermione.

     "Err, um," Hermione mumbled. "Ron!" Ron looked back. "Um, wait. I think, we should talk." She looked back at everyone. They all gave her the "go on" look.

     They left the Hospital Wing as they began to talk. "Um, what did you want to talk about?" Ron asked nervously.

     "Well, I…" Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

     "Sorry?" Ron wondered.

     "Yeah. I missed you, a lot. I'm sorry I just blew off at you." She tried hard to stop her eyes from getting watery.

     "Hermione…I should be the one apologizing. I really didn't mean to hurt you in any way." He said as he took her hand and sat on a bench near Gryffindor Tower. "Will you forgive me?" She looked into his eyes. Without responding, she kissed him softly. "Is that a yes?" He asked. Hermione smiled as she leaned into his arms.

     Harry, Kris, and Alex left the Hospital Wing and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. On the way, they spotted Ron and Hermione, together. 

     "Whoa." Kris' jaws dropped.

     "Come on, they need some time alone." Harry put his arm around Kris as they went up the Tower.

     "Well, looks like everyone is pretty much getting along." Alex said as they went through the portrait hole. She sighed as she sat near the fire.

     "Do you miss him?" Kris asked as she sat down with Harry.

     "Yeah…I really do." She stared into the fire. 

     "You wanna talk about it?" Kris asked.

     "I don't know." She sighed. Soon, Alex fell into a deep sleep.

     Alex was walking in the hall alone to Professor Lupin's office. She knocked on the door, and the door immediately opened.

     "Ah, Alex! I assume you got my notice from Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

     "Yes, Professor. What is the matter?" She took a seat beside his table.

     "Well, I've noticed in class you're a bit, gloomy." He said with a worried look.

     "Oh." She replied slowly.

     "You know Divination is the second subject to the Defense against the Dark Arts that I have a certificate of from the Ministry of Magic…" He waited for a reply. But all she did was put her head lower.

     "Alex, have you been doing things without even noticing it?" he asked.

     "Um, well…I don't know. If I haven't noticed them, then I shouldn't be able to recall." She stated a point.

     "Hmm, do you remember when you snapped your fingers and the apple just flew straight at Miss Parkinson's mouth?" He asked as he folded his arms.

     "Umm," she tried to remember. She tried to hold back her laugh, "Yes…"

     "Just between you and me, only fully trained wizards like the Professors here at Hogwarts can do that." He said in a low voice hoping that no one outside would be listening.

     She was shocked. She never noticed any change at all. "You, you must be joking…right?" she hoped for a yes, but all he gave was a serious look. "And does that do any bad for me?" she asked nervously.

     "Well, you're attitude is very gloomy, and changes like that can result to a tired mind." He said as Alex was left confused.

     "Did you ever go through this?" Alex asked.

     "Actually, yes I did. When I was in my 7th year, it felt awkward. But changes like those happen early to mostly the strongest wizards, or…" He sounded like he didn't want to speak anymore.

     "Or?" Alex asked curiously.

     "The Dark Wizards and Witches." He said. Alex felt so pale. 

     "So you mean Slytherins go through this?" she asked.

     "Not really, a select few are going through it right now, just basically the 6th and 7th years are." She looked even more gloomy. "Alex, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to stop by. Best if you don't tell anyone about this discussion." Alex nodded. 

     "I better be going Professor. I'll see you soon." She gave a weak smile and left.

     In the hall she felt a cold breeze. Suddenly, a voice said, _Alex, join me, we would all be happy together…_

     She turned around and nothing was there. As she went deeper into the corridor, she saw a dark shadowy figure. _Join…me…Alex…_

     "Alex?" Fred woke her up from the couch in the common room. "Ay, you have been asleep for a pretty long time."

     "Ughh," she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She then saw Harry walk through the portrait hole with Ron, Hermione, and Kris.

     "I swear, the next time Pansy turns up in front of my face, I'm gonna…" Kris kicked a chair out of her way and the chair was about to hit Fred until…

     The chair stopped in mid-air. Alex held it still there as she slowly put her arm down as the chair did so. "Whoa…" Fred's eyes were wide-open. There was some commotion in the common room.

     "Blimey! You alright there Fred?" George asked from the other side of the room. Kris ran immediately to Fred.

     "Fred!! I'm so sorry!! Are you okay?!" She panicked as if someone was shot with a gun.

     "I'm alright don't worry." Said Fred staring at the chair. "Alex? Did you do that?"

     "Umm, I don't know." She said.


	23. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

Hey this story is gonna get a bit rated R soon for some graphic violence ya know… But anyways, we're pretty much in the middle of the story, and this is probably the longest chapter yet! So please give me some reviews people!! Flame me if you'd like…I guess.

Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff

     As the week went by, Alex was really puzzled and confused by the dream she had. She wasn't feeling herself lately. As a Prefect, she was to set an example in academics as well. She turned in all her homeworks as usual, but she wasn't active during class. When Pansy would start yapping, she would just sit there, silent.

     "Alex, you're still not thinking about that dream you had are you?" Kris asked as she brushed her hair before they went to bed on a Wednesday night.

     "I don't understand. What kind of changes are those? I've never heard of them before." Hermione sat on her four-poster.

     "Me neither. Maybe I should ask Professor Lupin about it." Alex thought as she opened the curtain of her four-poster.

     "I suggest you do." Kris said putting down her hairbrush. "If you'd like, I'll go with you."

     "Yeah, me too. There are some questions I'd like to ask." Hermione said.

     "I guess that would be ok." Alex said as she put the lights out.

     "Hey!" Kris yelled out.

     "Sorry…" Alex turned the lights back on.

     The next day, Alex, Kris, and Hermione seemed very anxious to give Professor Lupin a visit. Alex seemed a lot livelier, and began to talk a lot more during class. But the talking lost 5 points from Gryffindor during Double Potions.

     "Shame, a Prefect just got points taken out of her house." Snape's lip curled as Pansy gave out a smirk.

     Finally, the day ended after a mesmerizing Potions quiz that Snape grinned so much as he saw Gryffindor students struggling. After they all dropped their bags in the dormitory, they headed straight to Professor Lupin's office. Alex knocked as she entered with Hermione and Kris behind her.

     "Ah hello girls, what can I do for you?" he asked.

     "Um, Professor, besides the Defense against the Dark Arts, what was your other certified subject?" Alex asked.

     "Divination. Why?" He asked clearing his desk out of scattered parchment.

     "Well I had this strange dream…" Alex told Professor Lupin what exactly happened, including the shadow in the hall.

     "My…" Professor Lupin said as Alex finished.

     "Is that possible?" Hermione asked him.

     "Well, it is true. Witches and Wizards usually go through those changes during the last year here at Hogwarts, in other words, at the end of their teenage years." He said. "Alex, you think you can show me an example?"

     "Example?" Alex wondered.

     "Yes. Hmm," Professor Lupin looked around his office searching for something. Then he took from his shelf a book. "Here. Turn the pages." He told her as he opened the book cover. Alex opened her fist on front of the book and the pages just started turning rapidly until the end of the book. Alex jumped back.

     "Whoa…" Kris said still staring at the book.

     "That's strange." Hermione thought.

     "Hmm, I think I know what it is." He thought. "Does your parents know any Dark Magic of some kind? Even just a bit?"

     "I don't think so. I know they do some White Magic, but I don't think they know any Dark Magic. I've seen them do a lot of things, but never having to do with the Dark Arts." Alex replied.

     "Really? That's not possible." He sat back down in his chair.

     "Professor, what does this have to do with the Dark Arts?" Hermione wondered. He suddenly stood up again from his chair, searching for a book in his shelf.

     "Ah here it is, **Knowledge of the Dark Arts by Urmatheia Boschen**." He opened the book doing the same thing that Alex did with the pages, except a lot faster, then it suddenly stopped. "Here it is. 'Dark Witches and Wizards everywhere have developed their hand-magic at their late teens, just like every other witch or wizard. But for the Dark Arts, their power is much stronger, but very limited. As for the others, they have a lot of hand-magic spells they could do, but their strength isn't reliable.'" He closed the book.

     "You mean, I'm a Dark witch or something?" Alex asked nervously.

     "Not too sure yet. How many times have you done these?" he asked.

     "About twice." Alex replied.

     "Ah. Because most of the teachers here at Hogwarts have gone through the same thing, especially Snape. Strictly speaking, he was a bit too cocky about it. But then when some Gryffindors started going through the changes too, they had more things that Snape can't do. Everyone knew that of course he was a true Dark Wizard, counting that he was in Slytherin as well." He said.

     "But Alex doesn't have a trace of Dark Witchcraft in her blood. That's what the Wood family has kept for hundreds of years." Hermione said.

     "I never knew that." Alex looked at her.

     "Scary huh? Sometimes I wonder if she knows things about me that I don't even know." Kris said.

     "Alex, I suggest you don't worry too much about things. And the shadow in the hall…just don't think about it too much. It might just be some eccentric dream you had." Professor Lupin assured her.

     "I guess you're right. Well, we better get going now Professor. Thanks for everything." Alex said as they left his office.

     "You know, I just feel like I have to do some research of some sort." Hermione said as they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

     "Hermione you don't have to. It's not your problem." Alex told her.

     "But it seems pretty interesting. I'd like to know more about these 'changes' wizards and witches have to go through." She said.

     "Just thinking of it, it feels like you need to talk to your mom and dad about this." Kris suggested.

     "Yeah, I need to send them a letter." Alex said.

     The week went by fast. Alex couldn't stop thinking about her dream. The thing that bugged her the most was the shadow in the hall. She couldn't figure it out. But then she put it aside, as the match against Hufflepuff was near…

     "Kris!" Alex tried to wake up Kris.

     "What? It's a Saturday…" Kris put her pillow on her head.

     "And it's Saturday for a reason!!" Alex yelled as Kris got up.

     "Shit!" Kris realized it was the day of the game as she headed straight to the bathroom. Alex was already dressed up. She had gone to the Prefects' bathroom early before any Hufflepuff Prefects came. Soon, Kris came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair vigorously.

     "Calm down Kris. We're just going down to eat breakfast." Alex assured her.

     "You're right." Kris rushed even more. In less than 2 minutes, she was dressed with her black pants and a blue inside shirt with a red jacket. They both went down to the common room, where Harry, Fred, George, Angelina, and Vince were waiting.

     "Don't tell me you guys were here the whole time?" Kris asked.

     "Is it that obvious?" Vince said.

     "What took you so long?" Angelina asked.

     "Umm, don't ask. Are we going to eat breakfast now?" Kris changed the subject as everyone stood up and headed for the portrait hole. They went down to the Great Hall, where students would rarely be on a Saturday morning. 

     "Hey Alex, what's Hufflepuff's lineup?" Angelina asked as she drank some orange juice.

     "Hold on, got in here somewhere…" Alex reached for her pocket, and pulled out a folded parchment. "Let's see," she said swallowing a piece of bread. "Captain and Seeker James Dornshawn, Chasers, Jerina Fallwood, Gregory Samson, and Kirk O'Dean, Beaters, Sendrey Williams and Zachary Taymen, and Keeper Fiona Kenricks."

     "That Harks must feel really great to replace a dead guy's spot…" said Fred chomping down some bacon. Harry suddenly recalled the Triwizard Tournament last year. Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory. Now he knew, that Voldemort is still out there.

     After breakfast, they headed up back to Gryffindor Tower, which most students were already awake. Each of them all went back to their dormitories, to wait for an hour before they go down to the locker rooms.

     "Bright and sunny morning. Good for a Quidditch game." Hermione opened the curtains of the window on her side of the dormitory.

     "Good luck you guys!" Lavender and Parvati said as they left the room.

     "Well, I better be going now. I'm meeting Ron down in the common room so we could go down for breakfast. We'll be cheering!" Hermione smiled as she went out the door. An hour passed, and they all headed down to the locker rooms. They all got dressed into their Quidditch robes and took their brooms out of their cases. Angelina stuck out her fist on Alex as she nudged it with her fist. They headed straight to the gates and waited till it opened.

     George was blowing a bubble with his gum and it popped on his face.

     "George, get rid of that please." Alex said looking awkward at George as he tried to remove the gum off his face.

     "Yes ma'am!" George said spitting the rest of the gum. Soon, they heard cheers from the students in the stands.

     "Any minute now…" Angelina said impatiently. In two minutes, the gates opened. "Well, let's go." They all flew up in the air.

     "Morning to you all!! Today's match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff!! This is Lee Jordan your commentator!" Lee said every match. "Now, here are the Hufflepuff Badgers, Captain and Seeker James Dornshawn, Chasers, Jerina Fallwood…" Lee introduced them as Ron and Hermione were cheering.

     "Go Gryffindor!!!" Ron yelled. "BEAT THEIR BLOODY WITS!!!"

     "And for the Gryffindor Lions, Co-Captains and Chasers Alex Levons and Angelina Johnson, and Kris Meitashiro, beaters, the lovable Fred and George Weasley!" Lee said as Fred and George were doing blow kisses to the crowd.

     "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!!" Mel yelled from the stands.

     "ME TOO!! MINE'S GEORGE!!" Cris added.

     "Their Keeper Vincent Esteva, and seeker, Harry Potter!" Lee finished. Madam Hooch stepped unto the field with the Quidditch trunk.

     "Captains!" She yelled. Alex walked to the center to meet the Hufflepuff captain. "Dornshawn, Levons, clean game you hear?"

     "Sure." Alex smiled.

     "No problem." James smirked as he shook Alex's hand. He reminded Alex of Cedric Diggory, handsome, tall, and brown hair. Alex soon turned back heading to her side.

     "Rich boys…what idiots." Alex muttered. Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the snitch. Then she looked around, and tossed up the quaffle.

     "Hufflepuff in possession! Fallwood with the quaffle, stolen by Johnson! Johnson gaining speed, loses the quaffle and is now in the hands of O'Dean. O'Dean attempting a goal, blocked by Esteva. Gryffindor back in possession! Kris with the quaffle, passes by Samson, throws the quaffle to Johnson, Angelina fighting off Fallwood, a quick pass to Alex! Alex gaining speed, going for the goal…she scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!!" Lee Jordan commented as the Gryffindors erupted with cheers.

     Alex gave a high five to Angelina as they went on defense against the Hufflepuffs. The game was going smoothly. After another 5 goals, there were no incidents. It turned out to be fine.

     "Come on Harry! Catch the snitch!!" Alex yelled as she passed by. Harry nodded his head and gained speed looking for the snitch. In no time, he found Dornshawn following the snitch. Harry caught up with him bumping him out of course. He came back though, putting up a fight with Harry. Apparently, Dornshawn wasn't that good of a seeker, and his broom wasn't as fast as the Firebolt. Eventually Harry left him behind, and caught the snitch.

     "GRYFFINDOR WINS!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" Lee Jordan yelled as the Gryffindors cheered even louder.


	24. Dumbledore's Office

A/N: Hello. Was the other chapter a bit too long? Well anyways, this is the 24th chapter. Don't worry this story will come to an end pretty soon. This chapter is really revealing, so get your mind ready to store in some new stuff. R&R!!!

Dumbledore's Office 

     After the game, the team went up back to the common room.

     "That game wasn't much of a challenge if you ask me." Said Fred taking a seat on the couch.

     "Well, we're undefeated so far. We just have to face Slytherin next, and afterwards, the finals." Angelina said as she looked at the calendar hung up on the wall.

     "I guess no one pulled a prank this time." Kris said looking at Harry.

     "Well that's a good thing." Harry commented.

     Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and two figures came out.

     "Where is Alexandra Levons?" Professor McGonagall came in with Professor Lupin by her side. It wasn't normal for teachers to come in the common room during weekends.

     Alex stood up from the chair. "Right here Professor."

     "Ah there you are." She said. "Will you please follow me and Professor Lupin?" She asked.

     "Um, sure Professor." She said confused as she looked at the rest of team, with confused faces as well. They were walking through the corridors, as Alex wasn't familiar on where they were going. "Um, Professor, where are we going?"

     "Don't worry Alex. We're just going to have a talk." Professor Lupin gave her a smile, which kind of made her feel a little bit better. They soon reached a some sort of door open column with a statue of a bird with open wings. They all stepped inside.

     "Miss Levons, may I ask you keep this a secret?" Professor McGonagall asked. Alex nodded. Professor McGonagall opened her hands and murmured something in Latin as the ground they were on was being lifted into a room with all the moving pictures of what seemed to be Headmasters of Hogwarts.

     "Is this…" Alex said looking around.

     "Good Morning Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, and Miss Levons." A familiar voice said.

     Alex turned around. "Professor Dumbledore! Oh, um good morning to you too."

     He chuckled as his eyes became a bit smaller behind the half-moon spectacles he wore. "Congratulations on today's match." He said. Alex smiled. "But of course, we brought you here for a reason."

     Alex felt a little scared. "And what reason would that be sir?" Dumbledore took a deep breath.

     "Please sit down." He said as they took their seats.

     "I was informed that Professor Lupin had told me that you are going through changes with the way your magic works, am I right?" he looked at Alex. She nodded silently, even more worried.

     "I have done a bit of research through history Alex. And before I go any further, I have three more guests with me." He said. Suddenly, Alex's parents were there and so was Oliver.

     "Mum? Dad? Oliver? What are you doing here?" Alex was so confused. For some reason, they were all silent. "I, I don't understand. What's going on?"

     "Alex, please calm down. Evette, William, I think it's best now." Dumbledore said as her parents nodded. Oliver looked so gloomy and said nothing. Dumbledore took a deep breath.

     "Alex…these aren't…you're real parents." Dumbledore pointed at them. Alex was shocked. Her jaw dropped, and said nothing. Suddenly, memories flashed in her head with a rush. She suddenly stood up, and tried to make her mind stop rushing. 

     "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" She yelled as she couldn't take anymore, she collapsed.

     "Alex? Alex? Are you alright?" Professor Lupin called as she awoke on a bed, still in Dumbledore's bed.

     "Was it a dream?" she asked. But when she looked around and saw everyone, she got up and stood against the wall. "No. That can't be. No, it can't."

     "Alex…please, understand." Dumbledore said slowly.

     "But…" Alex's eyes became watery. She swallowed.

     "I'm sorry Alex…" Oliver said with his head down. Alex was trembling. 

     "If…if…if these aren't my parents, then…who are my parents?" Alex asked Professor Dumbledore. He nodded, and brought a large book from one of his shelves. It looked like an old yearbook.

     "Come Alex," Dumbledore told Alex to see the page he opened. She walked slowly and saw the page. On the top, in big letters, it read, **SLYTHERIN**. "This, is your father, Giovanni Drascir." He pointed at a moving picture of a handsome Head Boy, with light brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a revealing smirk. 

     "My…father was in…Slytherin." Alex gasped. "And…my mother?" Dumbledore turned to the Gryffindor page. 

     "This is your mother, Anya Leanne Verning. A great witch, one of the greatest in Gryffindor." Dumbledore said as he pointed at a moving picture of a happy Head Girl, with brownish-blonde hair, big gray eyes, and a big smile on her face. Alex gave a little smile.

     "Um, did you know about this?" Alex asked nervously to the 'parents' who raised her.

     "Yes Alex…we knew everything." Her mom said.

     Alex just felt a little shot of anger and sorrow. "But…why didn't you tell me? You could've just told me I was adopted! You could've told me…I was an orphan…"

     "Alex! Your mother and father told us not to say a word about them. They told us to raise you as our daughter." Her dad said.

     "This is just great. Now how do you think am I supposed to go on with my life here knowing that everything just became mixed up because my life with you is hitting me in the head. And now my mind is just thinking…what could have I been?" Alex felt so frustrated. Dumbledore gave Alex's parents a look and they left with Oliver to another room.

     "Alex…how much do you want to see your parents?" Professor McGonagall asked.

     Alex looked at her and sat down. "I want to see them more than anything in the world right now."

     "Alex, is there anything you would like to ask?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Professor Lupin was looking forward to her answer.

     "Yes…what happened to my mum and dad?" she asked.

     They all took a deep breath. "Well Alex, this may take long, but could we start from the beginning?" Professor McGonagall asked.

     "Sure, I'm all ears." She replied.

     "Well, your mother was one of my friends. We weren't in the same year together, but she was friendly to everyone, and anyone. She was a Prefect, and also Head Girl in her 7th year. Everyone knew she wasn't your ordinary girl, she was different. Being the friendly girl that she was, she got to know your father, Giovanni, or as we all call him by, Gio. But of course, they weren't always friends. Since they were both Prefects, they'd start a fight a few times and were in the border of getting the Prefect badges taken away. But when they were in detention together, somehow, their thoughts about each other changed. They became good friends." Professor Lupin said clearing his throat. Alex chuckled at the thought. 

     "Alex, your mother was part of a wealthy family, and a pureblood family that is, the Vernings. But they had a few babysitters, and your mother was taken care of a babysitter who was a half Veela and a Dark Sorceress. After your mother's parents found out, they sent her to Azkaban to be executed. But your mother still new about the Dark magic. That's why you're going through those changes, you're developing your mother's dark magic. She and her older brother, Eyan, were a bit different from each other. Eyan was in Slytherin, but he was only put there because he wanted to. He was smart, sometimes a bit of a pain, but was a friendly person." Dumbldore said.

     "Whoa wait a minute…am I Eyaudra's cousin?" Alex asked.

     "Supposedly so." Professor McGonagall said.

     "Hmm, well…what about my dad?" she asked.

     "Your father was a serious student. He wouldn't fool around when it would come to the point of his grades. But off that mark, he was a clever boy. Talented, very talented. Everyone also knew him by his talent to speak in Parseltongue. But after he fell in love with your mom, he refused to speak to snakes unless in danger." Dumbledore continued.

     "If my father can speak Parseltongue, could I as well?" Alex wondered.

     "Have you ever tried?" Professor Lupin asked.

     "No…I've never really approached a real snake before." Alex said. "Can I give it a try later?" Professor Lupin nodded. "Well, there's still one more thing I want to know. What happened to my parents?"

     "Albus, should we?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

     "I think it's best she'd know Minerva." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Your parents, was killed by one of Voldemort's followers, just one month before Harry's parents were killed." Alex gasped. "Your father, was trying to get rid of him. He told your mother to run off as far as possible. Your mother brought you with her on her broom and she flew to her friend's home, the mother you knew. There she left you there with her to raise, as her daughter. Your mother left to look for your father, but she only found his lifeless body. Then the killer came back and struck your mom, but she managed to fly away with your father's body, to see you for the last time. After a few minutes holding you, she died." Dumbledore finished.

     Alex took deep breaths. "My…there was so much I had to know." She fell kind of silent for a while. "Professor Dumbledore?"

     "Yes?" he wondered.

     "Can…can I try the Sorting Hat? I want to know…if Gryffindor was the House I would've been in if I knew where I was coming from…" Alex wondered.

     "I supposed, it won't hurt." Professor Dumbledore reached for the Sorting Hat, and placed it on Alex's head.

     "Hmmm, a bit confusing I see. I see all the goodness and all the strength, but I can't see where you are…" It said. Then a few seconds passed it said, "Your strength and mind would fit into the deep part of yourself that is Slytherin, but your heart is crossed with the mark of Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore took the hat and put it back to it's place.

     "Professor, if you don't mind, I would like to go back now. I'm feeling a bit tired." She said.

     "Of course." Dumbledore nodded. Just when Alex was on her way, he said, "Alex, please take this." He handed her the yearbook she saw her parents in.

     "Thank you Professor." She smiled as she left his office. She headed straight to Gryffindor Tower, and into the common room.

     "Alex! What happened to you? You look tired." Kris asked.

     "Don't worry, I just need to be alone for a while." Alex said as she headed straight up to the dormitory. She sat on her bed in the empty room. Thoughts rushed into her head again as she thought about her memories. Suddenly, she heard a thump. Oliver came out of her closet.

     "Alex?" He called out to her. He wore a black shirt and black pants to go with it. He didn't look to happy.

     "Oliver? What? Uh, how'd you get in here?" she wondered.

     "I saw Ron and Hermione, and followed them inside and I just stayed here, waiting for you." He said. "I didn't know you still have our picture here." He looked at the moving picture beside Alex's four-poster. It showed Oliver and Alex trying not to laugh in front of the camera.

     "Of course I still have it. You didn't think I'd just throw it away did you?" she asked.

     "Actually…yeah kinda. But it's good to know I'm in a picture still outside in the open." He smirked. Alex let out a little laugh. He sat down with her on the bed. "Alex, I'm sorry I've kept it a secret for so long. I swore I wouldn't tell you anything about your real parents. I didn't want to hurt you."

     "Oliver, it's okay. I'm glad you didn't want to hurt me, it makes me feel like I mean something." She said.

     "You mean everything to me. I wouldn't want to hurt you ever…" He drew closer to her and just before he leaned a bit closer, the door opened, and they immediately drew away from each other.

     "Alex? Are you sure you're alright?" Hermione came in followed by Kris.

     "What are you doing up here?" Kris asked in a little rude manner. "Oh wait, oops. Sorry about that."

     "Well, that's okay. But yeah, I wanted to see if Alex was okay." Oliver replied.

     "Don't worry you guys I'm fine. I'll talk to you later about it." Alex said giving them a look behind Oliver to come back a little later. Kris gave her an expression that she didn't understand, and so did Hermione. Oliver was confused with Kris and Hermione's looks and turned back at Alex. Alex gave a quick smile. After Oliver looked back to Kris and Hermione again, Alex widened her eyes and pointed at the door. Finally, they got the message.

     "Oh! Well, we'll be stopping by later." Hermione smiled.

     "We'll be here Alex!" Kris said winking at her. Alex held in her laugh as they left.

     "Okay…that was kind of odd." Oliver said.

     "A little bit." Alex smiled. Oliver gave a little laugh.

     "I think I'd better get going myself, got a long trip back to Wales." Oliver sighing. Alex kind of sighed too.

     "Well, I'll see you soon." Alex said.

     "Yeah. Take care Alex." Oliver nodded and was about to say something else, but didn't and left the dorm. Suddenly Hermione and Kris came back.

     "Well? You kiss him?" Kris asked.

     "No…" Alex said lowly.

     "What are you sitting there for? You could still catch him…" Hermione looked up at the ceiling. Alex shook her head. "I know you want to…" Kris gave out a little laugh. "Bloody hell Alex! Get your ass of there and run after him if you miss him that much!" Hermione yelled as Alex ran off out the dorm.

     "Good job 'Mione." Kris gave a high five to Hermione. Alex ran as fast as she could down the stairs and through the crowded common room. She ran through the portrait hole, apologizing to Seamus and Neville as she ran looking around for him until she reached the entrance hall. There was no sign of him.

     "Shit! He's gone…" Alex breathed heavily. 

     "Alex?" a voice called. She looked around. It was Oliver carrying a backpack and another bag on his left hand. He was just about to open the door out the school.

     "Oliver…I just wanted to…" Alex choked. "It was…" She tried to speak. Oliver looked into her gray eyes and was waiting anxiously for her answer. She wasted all her breath and looked at him frowning and sighing. Oliver let out a laugh. Then she hit him on the stomach.

     "Ouch! That hurt!" he rubbed his stomach but couldn't help but laugh at her. Then she started walking away. "Wait Alex!" He ran over to her as she turned to look back and kissed her on the lips holding her in his arms. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. She finally could speak.

     "That was not funny!" She slapped him on the arm.

     "Hey! I kissed you didn't I?!" Oliver smiled. Alex gave out a little laugh as well.

     "Well you better get going, you don't want to miss your train." Alex smiled.

     "I know. Take care of yourself Alex." He gave her a quick kiss and ran to the door to get his bags out.

     "Have a safe trip!" Alex yelled. Oliver waved back at her and left. She headed up the stairs and she heard the door open again.

     "Oh and Alex?" Oliver peeked his head in. "Good luck on your match against Slytherin next week!" Oliver smiled and shut the door…finally.


	25. It Burns

A/N: Hi! Well, here we are again. Anyways, the story is nearing the end. Like what I said, the chapters are going to be pretty long. But it's all worthwhile!! Trust me!! Enjoy! R&R!

It Burns

     Alex then went back up to Gryffindor Tower and back to her dorm, where Hermione and Kris were anxiously waiting. She opened the door, and saw both of them giggling ridiculously. 

     "Oh…hey Alex." Kris tried to stop laughing.

     "Well?" Hermione patted the space on the bed her and Kris were sitting on. "Tell us what happened you know."

     "Okay then. I'm kind of in a mood for talking anyway." Alex sat on the bed.

     "So why did Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin take you?" Kris asked as she took a pillow to hold.

     "Well, I went to Professor Dumbledore's office." Alex said as Hermione gasped. "Don't worry, I wasn't in trouble. I was called in for some, let's say, self-discovery in a way."

     "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

     "Hmmm, how should I put this?" Alex took a deep breath and said slowly, "My parents, aren't my real parents." Hermione and Kris wore the same expression, jaws dropped and speechless.

     "Uh…uh, then who are your parents??" Kris stuttered. 

     Alex sighed. "Well, my father was Giovanni Drascir, a Slytherin Prefect, and my mother, Anya Leanne Verning, a Gryffindor Prefect. They were both Head Boy and Head Girl for their Houses."

     "Whoa! YOUR dad was a Slytherin?!" Hermione said shockingly. Alex explained to them about her parents, how they were one of the greatest wizards and witches of their House. Then, she got to the part of how her parents were killed. A few times Alex would sniff and rub her eyes and wipe off the tears.

     After almost two hours in the dorm, the three of them decided to go around the school to take a walk. It was rare for the three of them to have some time for themselves, because of their relationships and everything. Kris was happily with Harry, Hermione just got back with Ron, and Alex was in a clueless relationship with Oliver. On their way through a corridor, they heard a strange noise.

     "What was that?" Hermione wondered.

     "It sounded like someone barged in a room." Alex said. They went deeper into the corridor, and saw a door wide open. The door happened to be the door to Professor Lupin's office.

     "Who did this?" Kris wondered as she saw the mess inside the office. Alex looked around and saw that the shelf was mainly raided. Books were on the ground, and it looked like some were missing.

     "I think we better find Professor Lupin." Hermione suggested stepping on scattered papers.

     "Yeah, and fast." Alex agreed as they dashed out the door. The first place they headed, was Professor McGonagall, since she was the head of Gryffindor.

     "Professor McGonagall!" Hermione tried to catch her breath. "Someone broke into Professor Lupin's office!"

     "What?" her eyes widened.

     "Who's office?" A voice asked. It was Professor Lupin.

     "Professor! We passed by your office, and it looks like someone raided it!" Alex said. They soon headed back to his office. There they found his office, the same as how they saw it a few minutes ago.

     Professor Lupin looked around his office. "My Dark Arts books are missing…" He picked up some of his books.

     "But who would steal them?" Hermione wondered.

     "Thank you girls for informing us." Professor McGonagall said as she wore a worried expression.   

     "No problem Professor." Kris replied.

     "Each of you will be receiving five points from me. Thank you girls." Professor Lupin smiled.

     Afterwards, they headed back to the common room. They all sat down with everyone else, who seemed to be deep in a conversation.

     "Fred? Have you seen my charcoal pencils?" Melanie asked as she was searching her pockets.

     "Oh you don't have yours too? I can't find mine either." Cristen was getting frustrated. Fred and George looked at each other trying to say something to the other. Suddenly, Melanie and Cristen noticed it.

     "Okay you two…what happened to them?" Melanie asked.

     Fred went silent for a while, and so did George. They were all waiting. "Oh alright! We were trying to use them as firecrackers!" Fred sunk on the couch. George dropped his face on his hands. Melanie and Cristen gasped. The rest were trying to hold their laughs.

     "Shut up Ron." George mumbled. 

     "Where's Harry?" Kris looked around. 

     "He's up in his dorm." Ron replied. "You're not going in there are you?"

     "It wouldn't hurt." Kris said going up the stairs. She felt a little awkward, but she just wanted to talk to Harry. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but it was still silent. "Harry? Are you there?" Still there was no answer. "Harry?" She forced herself in and saw Harry on sitting on the edge of his four-poster, his forehead on his hand. "Harry? Are you okay?"

     Harry obviously wasn't. "My scar, it's burning. It hasn't burn like this since…" He didn't want to say. The thought was just too scary. "I feel like, something's going to happen."

     "What? Maybe we should go and see Hagrid or something." Kris said worriedly. But all Harry did was shook his head. "Harry if you're not feeling well…" Kris sat down on his bed as he tried to apply pressure on his scar.

     "It's okay. I'll be fine." Harry tried to sit up as he looked Kris in the eyes. "Please, don't worry so much about me.

     "Sorry, I'm just worried about you." Kris apologized. Kris patted her lap as Harry put his head on her lap as she massaged his head. "You're thinking too much."

     "There's too many things to think about. Mom, dad, and my whole past, it's affecting me now. Maybe that's why my scar's burning." Harry wondered as Kris stroked his hair.

     "Well, don't try so hard. A lot of things are just rushing nowadays…like Alex. She just discovered her past." Kris assured Harry.

     "Hmm, at least I know that there are people out there who go through the same stress I go through." Harry sighed. Kris looked at her watch, and it was almost six o'clock.

     "Come on, let's go down to dinner. Looks like you need some apple cider." Kris stood up and smiled.

     "Yeah…" Harry nodded and returned a smile. He stood up and gave her a soft kiss, and took her hand as they left the dorm. In the common room, Fred had fell asleep on Melanie's shoulder as she rested on a pillow, while George had fallen off the couch as Cristen laid on the couch, facing the ceiling.

     "Alright there Harry?" Ron asked as he and Hermione looked like they were about to end a game of chess.

     "Yeah…"Harry didn't mention anything about his scar.

     "Where's Alex?" Kris asked. Hermione pointed near the fire. Alex was laying on a couch right next to the fire, reading a book.

     "Um, I'm kind of hungry." Alex put down the book. "It's almost time for dinner, could we go down now?" They all agreed. They all woke up the pairs of twins.

     "I want the rocket blaster wands mum!" said George tossing and turning until Ron smacked him in the head.

     The next day, they decided to go to Hogsmeade. Most of them were so bored that they just had to get out of school. In the morning, they dressed into their casual clothes and put on their cloaks and boarded the train to Hogsmeade.

     "Have you seen my scarf?" Hermione asked. Kris spotted it on the floor and tossed it over to her. They ran down the stairs with one strap of their bags on one of their shoulders.

     "Is the train leaving yet?" Alex asked as they all rushed through the portrait hole.

     "In about 3 minutes!" Kris said looking at her watch as they rushed down Gryffindor Tower.

     "We are so dead!" Hermione said as they were almost through a corridor to the entrance hall. When they finally reached the entrance hall, they were fighting off a bunch of Ravenclaw girls talking gossip near the stairs. When they were out of the school, they could see students boarding the train.

     "Wait!!!" Alex yelled out as they were running as fast as they could.

     "All aboard!!!" one of the train attendants yelled out.

     "OVER HERE!!!" Kris screamed as the man stared at the three girls running.

     "Thank you sir." Hermione thanked him as they went in to look for Harry and the rest. They found Harry, Ron, and the twins sitting in one compartment.

     "Where were you three?" Melanie wondered.

     "Alex was sleeping a bit too long." Kris said giving Alex a look.

     "I said I was sorry." Alex sat down next to Fred. She checked her bag again and made sure she brought money. In no time, the train had left for Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade wasn't far away, it was just a 15 minute ride from Hogwarts.

     "Oy Fred! I heard there's a new shop in Hogsmeade. You heard of it?" George asked while Cristen put her head on his shoulder.

     "You joking? Never heard of any!" said Fred eating some Berti Botts Every Flavored Beans.

     "You're not going to buy more of those blow-up cauldrons are you?" Melanie raised an eyebrow.

     "Oh of course not honey!" Fred smiled with his eyes widened. "Not thinking of buying any of those! No sirry! Gonna get in trouble with mum if I do! Right George!?" Fred gave him a look.

     "Oh! No way we're not buying any of those anymore!" George scratched his head smiling. 

     "You better not. I'll never forget that notebook that spits out ink!" Cristen said eyeing on George.

     "I apologized didn't I?! Come on now, when was the last time we accidentally put one of our stuff with yours?" George asked.

     "Hmm, my cloned wand? Was it Fred? Or was it the eraser that blotches paper?" Melanie asked sarcastically.

     "I said sorry! I promise it won't happen again!" said Fred vanishing the empty box of candies.

     "Promise?" Melanie and Cristen asked both of them.

     "Promise!" They both replied.

     "Finally you guys stopped. I was waiting for a moment so I could actually have a conversation." Said Ron but the train suddenly stopped.

     "HOGSMEADE!!" The train attendant yelled.

     "Don't worry Ron there's always later." Hermione assured him. They all got off the train, and headed into Hogsmeade. Everyone split into groups. Fred and George of course went with Melanie and Cristen, while Harry, Ron, Kris, and Hermione went off to the bookstore nearby. Alex separated herself from the rest to look inside a different bookstore, the shop of the Dark Arts. For some reason, she feels drawn to that shop, like she knew what she was in for.

     She entered the gloomy shop filled with cauldrons and tons of books. It seemed like no one dared go in here. "Hello?" She called out. There was no one behind the counter. Then she decided to go into one of the aisles, looking at the titles of books such as, "Dark Arts: Weapons of Offense" or "Black Mages of the Century."

     "Is anyone here?" A voice called out from the counter. Alex was a bit startled, but then came out from the aisle to see who was there. She saw a tall young man with dark hair, green eyes, and not much of a happy nor angry face. "Oh, can I help you?"

     "Um, I'm just looking around." Alex said nervously. She then noticed, why was she looking in here? The worker soon wore a suspicious face.

     "Are you from Hogwarts?" the young man asked.

     "Yes." Alex nodded looking at a bunch of books. Then the cashier noticed her patch on her cloak.

     "A Gryffindor I see?" he eyed on her patch. She nodded. "What would a Gryffindor like you be doing here? The only Hogwarts students I see coming in here are from…"

     "Slytherin?" Alex interrupted.

     "Exactly." He smirked.

     "My father was in Slytherin, and my mum was in Gryffindor." Alex said.

     "I bet you were supposedly was to be in Slytherin." He presumed.

     "Maybe. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what is it your business?" Alex became defensive.

     "Hmph. There is only one family that has mixed Slytherin blood with Gryffindor, the Vernings." He raised his eyebrows.

     "What? Is there a law for Slytherins?" Alex joked him.

     "Preferably, you should've been in Slytherin. My father knows yours, they knew each other like family." He said.

     "And who is your father?" Alex asked suspiciously.

     "Lucius Malfoy." He replied. Alex's eyes widened. "I'm Anguis Malfoy. I'm sure you've met my younger brother Draco."

     "Of course. He's now in Gryffindor." Alex replied.

     "Surely a big shame to our family." Anguis said.

     "Well, I would have to be going. Nice meeting you." She immediately left and bumped into Vince. "Could you please watch where you're going?" He ignored her and went into the shop. Alex went over to Three Broomsticks to meet with the others. She suddenly saw Harry sitting next to Kris and had his face in his hands.

     "What happened?" Alex rushed over.

     "His scar is burning again…" Kris whispered.

     "How?" Alex wondered.

     "Well, we came in here and in just a few minutes, his scar started to burn. I honestly don't get what's happening." Kris kept her voice soft.

     "Hmm," suddenly Alex started hearing the voice that was in her dream. _Join me and we will be…victorious._ "Did you hear anything?" Kris shook her head. "I think we better get back to school."

     They both helped Harry up and met up with everyone as they boarded the train back to Hogwarts.


	26. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I had a huge writer's block and I didn't even know people were still reading this!! I made other fanfics but first of all, I have to finish this one before I finish the rest. Anyways, Here's the next chapter! R&R!!!

Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin

            A week's passed and it has been nothing but stress and practices. Because it is their fifth year, everyone is cramming up for the O.W.L.s at the end of the year. It was only a few months away, but everyone was up on their toes.

            "You know, this really sucks. Looking through all these books, gathering information." Kris was writing down notes on which must have been her twentieth piece of parchment.

            "You know what I've noticed…" said Alex as she popped her fingers after writing a page-full of notes. "Hermione hasn't been looking through any books."

            "It's because she prepared everything all summer and Christmas." Said Ron as he looked over at Hermione, who was reading over a hundred pages of writing.

            "Clever, real clever." Said Alex. "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night. Quidditch tomorrow."

            "Finals right?" Ron asked.

            "Yup." Alex sighed. "Well, see you guys tomorrow." 

            "Night." Said Kris as Alex went up the stairs. Alex pulled on her pajamas and closed the curtains on her four-poster and laid down looking up. For the past week she's been able to accept that she is, an orphan. But knowing that Eyaudra was her cousin, gave her a little self-assurance. 

            "Alex?" a voice called. She opened the curtains and found Winnie standing at the door.

            "Yeah?" she wondered.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you…" she looked down at the floor.

            "It's okay. Come here." She called her to sit beside her. "Well, now I know that I'm not actually you're older sister."

            "It doesn't matter. I grew up knowing that you were. But it doesn't make anything any different right? You're still going to live with us?" Winnie asked.

            "Um," Alex thought. "Well, maybe. Because, Eyaudra's family is the only relatives that I know that are alive. Who knows, maybe I could still stay."

            "Oh." Winnie sighed. "I hope you get to stay for a while at least. Well, I gotta sleep. I wanna wake up tomorrow morning to cheer you on!" She smiled.

            "You go and do that." Alex smiled as Winnie ran off. Alex gave it some thought. What if she had to leave the family she knew? What would happen to all the memories she had? She thought about this as she laid on her bed. In a matter of seconds, she drifted into sleep.

            Alex woke up earlier than she thought. It was five in the morning, and couldn't go back to sleep. She had too much on her mind already. She got up from her four-poster and headed straight to the bathroom. After showering in the Prefects' bathroom, she got dressed and took her Firebolt downstairs to the common room. She put her broom aside on the couch and she sat down in front of the fire.

            "All this had to happen…" Alex thought about everything, her past, the present, and the future. Everything was colliding into different places. She then thought about Vince. What was Kris saying how Vince was in the locker room? Something was wrong, very wrong. When the clock rang seven, there was someone walking down the girls' stairway.

            "Alex?" the voice called. It was Kris. She was fully dressed with her broom in her hand and still rubbing her eyes. "Why are you up so early?"

            "I couldn't sleep." She sat holding her broom. "Today…is the last game of the season. One stress to leave me for the year."

            "Don't worry Alex, it will pass smoothly." Said Kris.

            "I'm still suspicious about Vince, I just have a feeling something's bound to happen." Alex thought. 

            "You two are up really early." Said Angelina as she walked down the stairs. "Well, it's a good start. Any of the boys come down yet?"

            "Nope. Not one." Said Kris. Suddenly they heard a loud noise up the boys' stairway.

            "Bloody George!!" the voice yelled.

            "Shut up people are still sleeping!!" yelled George.

            "By now they wouldn't be." Said Kris.

            "Hey he started…" 

            "Don't wanna hear it." Said Angelina immediately. "Today's the finals…save it for later."

            "This is it…" Alex sighed. Harry came down the stairs later followed by Vince.

            "Morning." Harry gave Kris a kiss on the cheek. Alex eyed Vince suspiciously. Ever since the incident during the Slytherin Hufflepuff game, she didn't trust him anymore.

            "Come on, let's get down to breakfast before everyone crowds up in the Great Hall." Said Angelina as they went through the portrait hole.

            They arrived in the Great Hall where some students were already eating their breakfast. A couple of students from the Slytherin Team were also eating their early breakfast.

            "Hey Alex!" Eyaudra called just before Alex sat down in the Gryffindors' table. "Hey I've been meaning to talk to you…"

            "Did you know?" Alex asked in a monotone voice

            "Yeah…that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Eyaudra frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell…my mum told me not to. I wish I could've told you when we first met."

            "It's alright, a lot of people knew before me anyway." She smirked.

            "Well…we should talk later, about your summer. I just got post from mum, she's wondering what do you want to do. You wanna stay with your foster parents or with us?" she asked.

            Alex really didn't know what to do. She was clueless. She wanted to spend time with her relatives…at the same time, be with the family she knew. "You mind if I give it some thought?"

            "Sure." Eyaudra smiled. "We'll talk later. Anyways, good luck."

            "Good luck." Alex said as they parted.

            "Where are you going to spend summer?" Kris asked.

            "I really don't know." Alex sighed as she lazily poked a sausage into her plate.  Suddenly, Kris' owl came flying in dropping the daily prophet next to her goblet.

            "Better aiming…" Kris muttered as she looked at the daily prophet.

            "Kris, why does your owl deliver early?" Angelina wondered.

            "Uh, she's very ambitious…early bird gets the worm!" Kris laughed stupidly. "Nevermind."

            "What's new?" Harry asked. Kris sighed.

            "Looks like Lucius Malfoy is out of Azkaban." Kris showed the article to everyone.

MALFOY OUT OF AZKABAN

                        Lucius Malfoy, 45, was checked in Azkaban Prison two years

                        Ago for alleged cursing against a Hogwarts student.

                        The Hogwarts parent, released last Thursday, has already 

                        Made some demands. "First of all, I'd like my son Draco out

                        Of Gryffindor Dumbledore!!" said the husband of Narcissa 

                        Malfoy.

                        His son Draco, was also punished but wasn't sent to Azkaban.

                        Rather to serve as punishment, he was moved to the Gryffindor

                        House, away from his friends and into a new environment.

                        Malfoy will be returning to work in the Ministry on Monday.

            "I have a feeling Dumbledore will go easy on him." Said George as he drank his pumpkin juice.

            "Yup. He'd rather have Malfoy taken out of school than putting him in our house." Said Harry.

            After breakfast, a number of students came in the Great Hall. Many were wearing scarlet and gold for Gryffindor.

            "GO GRYFFINDOR!!! LIONS FOR THE CUP!!!!" yelled a fourth year from the Ravenclaw table. Cho was staring at the girl.

            "Who the bloody hell is that?!" George muttered. Lee Jordan shook his head in disgust.

            "That's Loony, I mean…" said Ginny. "Luna Lovegood."

            "She should change it to Loony for good." Said Fred as the team left to change into their robes. As they arrived at the locker rooms, the all changed silently. Even Fred and George haven't said a word. After everyone was done, they all sat on the bench waiting for Angelina to give the go.

            She paced herself around the lockers and held her broom tightly in her hands. "This is our last year…Fred…George…" she said. The twins sighed as if they began to reminisce their Quidditch games.

            "I'm looking for a second Quidditch Cup at our last time here!" said Fred finally.

            "Then that's what we're going to get!" said Angelina. Vince was sitting at the edge silent as usual. "Vince!"

            "What?" he wondered.

            "You in this or what?" Angelina looked at him as if he was some old tool in the shed.

            "Yeah…" he said blankly. Angelina gave a sigh meaning that they should forget about him. "Ready Harry?"

            "Yup." Harry smirked.

            "Let's go." Said Angelina as they went out in a single file towards the gates.

            "Come on let's get this over with!" Alex complained. Suddenly, they heard all the roars of the crowd. Specifically, they could hear two clear voices yelling.

            "GO FRED WEASLEY!!!!" said one.

            "GO GEORGE!!!" said the other.

            Everyone looked at Fred and George. The both of them just smiled. "They love us." They both said. Everyone knew who they were talking about. It was Melanie and Cristen. They probably made their voices loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly, the gates drew open and the team flew out in the air.

            "GO GRYFFINDOR!!!" yelled Ron as loud as he could.

            "Save it for later!" Hermione told him.

            The crowd was tremendous. Everyone waving their flags of red and gold, and the Slytherin stands filled with silver and green. "GOOD MORNING!!!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Today's game, for the Quidditch Cup!!! GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN!"

            "Go Slytherin!!!" yelled Pansy Parkinson, who was gradually losing her voice.

            "PIPE DOWN PARKINSON!" yelled Melanie with her loud voice.

            "CAPTAINS!!!" yelled Madam Hooch.

            The two captains met. The Slytherin Captain and Keeper Poppi Feltham, was a huge 7th year with eyes that popped out of their sockets. She nearly tried to crush Angelina's hand, but she held too long Madam Hooch had noticed the smirk on Poppi's face.

            "This is for the cup!" Madam Hooch yelled. "Good luck to both teams!" She threw up the quaffle as the bludgers and the snitch erupted out of the case.

            "And the game begins!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Slytherin Chaser Adrianna Yevhin gets the quaffle! She swerves around Johnson, gains speed, passes to Parkinson, gains alititude, good bludger by Fred Weasley! Or George…whoever! Good bludger Weasley!"

            Alex was losing her focus. She tried to keep her concentration, but had some nervous feeling. "Alex!" Kris yelled. Luckily, Alex had caught the quaffle just in time, and flew off.

            "AND THERE GOES ALEX!!! Alex with the quaffle, good job avoiding the bludgers! She passes through Hawthorne, a reverse pass to Johnson, she goes for the goal, and it's in!!! Ten points to Gryffindor!!!" said Lee as he nearly jumped off his seat.

            "Jordan please control yourself!" said Professor McGonagall but she too was impressed.

            "Slytherin in possession. Parkinson with the quaffle, who would've thought she'd be in—" 

            "Jordan!" Professor scolded.

            "Sorry Professor! Anyways, Yevhin with the quaffle, carefully guarded by Alex,"

            "Come on Levons…put some effort!" Adrianna laughed as she flew past Alex and went for a goal.

            "COME ON VINCE GUARD IT! YES!!" yelled Lee as Vince threw the quaffle at Angelina as the rest of the chasers went on.

            "Don't make me save you the next time." Vince said as Alex flew off.

            "What is wrong with me?" she wondered. She caught up with the rest of the chasers just in time.

            "Kris with the quaffle, she's guarded by both Parkinson and Hawthorne, she makes a pass to Alex, she goes for the goal—"

            But Alex didn't score. Feltham had blocked the quaffle and gave Slytherin the possession. "Come on Alex!" Kris yelled as she took off. Alex gained more speed again. She could hear Harry trying to cheer her on as well, but she wasn't feeling it. 

            "Come on Levons! Can't make a score can you?" Pansy teased her as she made a score. She laughed as she passed right by her. 

            "LET'S GO SLYTHERIN!!" she heard the Slytherins yell.

            "Gryffindor now in possession, Johnson with the quaffle, passes to Kris, good swerve around the bludger! Passes through Parkinson, quick pass to Levons, Alex with the quaffle, ooooo!!!"

            A bludger from Adrianna's brother Adrien had hit a bludger to Alex from the back. The quaffle again, back with Slytherin. Alex was still struggling. Something was holding her back…

            Nate Hawthorne had made a goal for Slytherin. "Hey Levons!" yelled Adrianna. "SLYTHERINS RULE, GRYFFINDORS DROOL!!!" She held out her thumb pointed down and laughed her way to meet her fellow chasers. 

            "TIMEOUT!" Angelina called as they all raced down to huddle up.

            "What's up?" Kris wondered.

            "I nearly saw the snitch somewhere…" Harry muttered. 

            "What now?" Fred asked as George followed. Then came Vince, silent as usual.

            "Alex what is up with you?!" Angelina asked looking at her.

            "SLYTHERINS RULE, GRYFFINDORS DROOL!!" The Slytherin crowd chanted.

            "Is it because of that?!" The Slytherins were drowning the stadium so Angelina had to raise her voice enough to hear.

            "What?" Alex wondered.

            "Alex, you're only half of what they are!" said Kris.

            "Just because your dad was part of them doesn't mean you have to hold back!" said Angelina. They were both right. That was all she was worrying about. After all, she was in Gryffindor.

            "Yeah." Said Alex.

            "Come on step it up! This is for the cup!" said George and finally, Alex smiled.

            "Gryffindor are you ready?" asked Madam Hooch.

            "Just about!" said Angelina.

            "Come on, let's kick some Slytherin ass!" yelled Harry as the twins agreed with a "YEAH!"

            The team had split up and flew up in the air. Slytherin was ahead ten points. To Alex, that wasn't a far gap.

            "And we're back in the game! The score is Slytherin twenty, Gryffindor ten. And now Gryffindor back in possession! It looks like the whole team is pumped up and ready to play! Kris starts off with the quaffle, goes low ducking down to avoid Yevhin, quick pass to Johnson, Angelina races Hawthorne, good bludger by one of the Weasleys!! Johnson avoids Hawthorne, who's flying off course actually, quick pass to Levons, Parkinson guarding her like there's no tomorrow…oh GET OFF!!!"

            "Jordan! Will you please!" Professor McGonagall scolded again. Pansy nearly threw herself on Alex, pushing her off her broom where she was caught by George.

            "This looks familiar." Said George.

            "Yeah…never mind. I'm gonna get her!!!" Alex was struggling out of George's grip.

            "Alex—you—don't—have—your broom!!!" said George trying to keep her still.    

            "Hey Alex." Called Harry. He was holding her Firebolt.

            "Thanks!" her broom zoomed into her hands as she got of George's broom and onto hers.

            "PENALTY SHOT FOR GRYFFINDOR!!" whistled Madam Hooch. Alex flew up to take quaffle, looking intently at their Keeper Feltham. Madam Hooch whistled once again for a go and Alex gained speed towards the goal posts. She was heading straight toward Feltham, who now had a furious game look on her face. Suddenly, Alex jumped off her broom, diving to Feltham's side…

            "AND SHE SCORES!!!" Lee yelled as the Gryffindors roared their cheers.

            "Broom!" Alex called immediately after she scored and her Firebolt had caught her from falling. "I think I'm getting used to this…" she said as she past by a furious Pansy.

            "The score is tied at twenty! Hawthorne now with the quaffle, oh this game is going mad! He passes to Yevhin, now swerving around Johnson, attempts a pass to Parkinson…and Kris intercepts the pass!! Go Kris!!! She gains on speed…great pass to Johnson, Johnson now double-teamed by Yevhin and Parkinson, a quick but difficult pass to Levons, Levons pushing through throws it up, Kris coming from the top gets the quaffle and scores through Feltham!!! GRYFFINDOR IS IN THE LEAD!!!" Soon the Slytherins were drowned by cheers for Gryffindor.

            "Yes!" said Harry as he passed by the goal posts. He now was looking for the snitch. It was time had to close the deal. The Cup…was going to them.

            It was now Slytherin's possession and they were nothing but hotheads flying on brooms. Pansy Parkinson was now burning red, it looked like she could've produced steam out of her ears. "You'll get it!!!" she growled at Angelina who was smirking in front of her. 

            Suddenly, Harry had seen a glint of gold that passed by Pansy, who nearly fell off her broom, which made her lose the quaffle once again. Harry now saw it again, this time Eyaudra too had saw it. They both raced for it. Meanwhile, one of the Slytherin beater Adrien was having a duel with Fred. They shot back bludgers everytime and to stop it all, Adrien had hit the bludger towards Angelina, who was already at the goal area.

            "FOUL!" Lee yelled.

            "Dammit!" Harry said as he and Eyaudra both were distracted and lost the snitch.

            "PENALTY SHOT FOR GRYFFINDOR!!" Madam Hooch. "If you two won't cut it out I will allow you to break both your heads off that way one of you would stop giving off ridiculous fouls!" She scolded Fred and Adrien, but eyeing Adrien in particular.

            "And here's Angelina Johnson up for the penalty!! Go Angelina!!! She takes the quaffle, she's got great speed to tell you that, good fake to the right, and she scores!!! Gryffindor now with forty points!!! They are in the lead while Slytherin remains on twenty."

            Harry saw it again. This time, he wasn't going to lose it. He flew higher to follow the Snitch carefully, but suddenly Eyaudra came by and swerved around him to get a closer shot at the snitch. They both were neck and neck, following the snitch's every move. Harry gained more speed and went to a sudden dive getting a really close look at the snitch. He extended his hand…it was so close. He made a sharp turn to follow the snitch. He couldn't get it…he needed more speed. He concentrated and his Firebolt soon gave him the speed he wanted…again reaching out his hand as Eyaudra was trying to catch up…

            "HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!!!" Lee yelled jumping up and down as Professor McGonagall was having tears of joy.

            "YEAH!! GRYFFINDOR!!!" said Melanie with her voice being the loudest in the stadium.

            "I LOVE YOU GEORGE WEASLEY!!!" said Cristen with her loud voice.

            "I LOVE YOU FRED!!!" said Melanie.

            "Aww…you're gonna make me cry…" joked Fred.

            "It's our last year Fred…" said George. The whole team had raced to the ground, hugging each other with joy. All except Vince, who immediately before anyone said anything, left the stadium.

            "Harry you were great!" said Kris smiling and hugging him.

            "Ugh…thanks." He smiled receiving the tight hug.

            "Thanks Alex. This is really what I wanted." Angelina said and what looked like, she had tears of joy.

            "Are you crying?" Alex wondered.

            "It's just…" she sniffed. "It's my last year." Said Angelina trying to wipe away the tears of joy she had. "I'm gonna miss playing Quidditch…"

            "Aww please don't cry! You're going to make me cry!!" Alex smiled as she hugged Angelina.

            "Hey what's all the crying?" said Fred who was still grinning. 

            "Aw come on group hug!" yelled George. All the boys gathered up on the girls as they all huddled up into an enormous hug.

            "Ouch! My foot!" Kris complained.

            "Oh oops…sorry." Said George.

            "Where's Vince?" asked Angelina.

            "Who cares…he wasn't really a team player anyway…" said Harry.


End file.
